A Love Lost?
by Deanna Potter
Summary: AU When Dean thinks it's time for Cass and him to be more than friends will his best friend feel the same or will this be a love lost? high school AU M-preg
1. Chapter 1

This is a AU of the Supernautral Charatcer . Every one is OC. I dont anything . Supernatural Is own by The CW.

M-Preg AU men have always been able to give brith . one in five men will be able to give brith .the carrier gene .

chapter 1

You never truly realize when you got it good. When the thing or someone you care about is gone . When you take things for granted and then it goes away . Never in your life you would truly miss them untill they go away . This is how Dean Winchester felt when he watch the love of his life drive away . This is the end of the story for Dean or how it felt for him.

Three years ago (Senior year of High School)

Dean Winchester was what you called a man with no plan that was what somepeople thought. He was an almost good guy that would always get in trouble for the little things . The little things like fighting , pranking students , factually , cutting class and serving detention for it because he got caught because of it .

Anyway , here he is now in the middle of a fight with who he calls his pain in the arch rival Zachariah Alder. These two have fought with each other since they met freshmen year and been fighting now for a good ten minutes , It doesn't look like any security or teachers are coming to break it up.( Maybe because half the senior class made a unbreakable circle around the two boys).

When it seems like no end in sight , the fire alarm goes off and the sprinklers goes off . Everyone is sprayed with water and the trance over the students was broken .

When an voice above shouts " THIS IS AN ACTUAL FIRE EVERYONE REMAIN CALM GO TO THE FIRE EXISTS . I REPEAT THIS AN ACTUAL FIRE PLEASE REMAIN CALM AND LEAVE THE BUILDING".

Now you know that when there is a real fire in a building full of kids and adults not everyone is really going to remain calm and leave without anyone getting hurt . When realization kicks in everyone is running around like a chicken who head got cut off that is when chaos and panic happens. Everyone is either trying to find their friends or getting something they left in class or locker .

But not Dean , he gets in one punch to Zack in the nose and runs. Dean pushing and shoving he trys to get to the exit where he remembers. Sam and Cass- the only two people beside his parents would he actually go another direction to make sure they are okay . His brother Sam shaggy hair puppy dog eye younger brother is a freshmen in Truman High and Cass or Castiel as his mother call him is his best friend aside from Sam he really cares about. Running up the stairs he is stop by a nameless teacher who says"Are you crazy there is a fire and your coming up the stairs"

Dean repiles " My brother and bestfriend I need to get them" .

The nameless teacher repile back " they are probably outside now waiting for you let's go".  
>Dean stares at the man and when the man didn't get a answer , he put his hands on Dean's shoulders and directs him to turn around to get outside .<p>

When it seems like forever for Dean with kids around him running and pushing . The nameless teacher and him were finally out.

Dean left the teacher's side and started to look around the crowd in the front of the school looking for Sam and Cass . When it felt like all hope was gone he saw him. Castiel Novak shorter than Dean the bedhead sometimes tossled black almost blue hair. Oceanic blue eyes you can get lost in (Dean got lost sometimes and forget what he is saying when he looks in them).full lips top and bottom just kissable lips . It wasn't hard to spot him out in the crowd and it help when he wears a two sizes too biege trench coat .

Dean makes his way to Cass and was gald that Sam was with him. Sam turns toward Dean and says "Dean thank god I thought you were still in there "

'Always the little worry wart' Dean thought, but said "Of course I wasn't gonna be in there I wanted to make sure you two were okay bitch" and grins

"Jerk" Sam said automatically .

Cass faces Dean and said "Where were you?, You weren't in class where did you go?".Cass looks at him with worry .

Dean looks back at him and says"Just taking care of a problem nothing else ".

Cass give him the I don't believe you look. "So this problem doesn't have nothing to do with how Zachariah is looking like he got in a fight with a elephant and lost ".

Dean looks at where Cass is looking at and there was Zack bloody and bruising . His left eye looks puffy and was looking like it was turning another shade of blue , his bottom lips was turning purple . There was a cut above his right eye brow made by Dean's ring on his left middle finger . Zack looked at him and give him the middle finger .

Dean smirks at him and told Cass " you can't prove anything he probably got that from leaving the school"and winks at him.

"Fine but I hope you keep saying that when the principle halls your butt in his office when he finds out" said Castiel as

the principle made his way to the crowd and says"Everything is fine everyone just a chem experiment gone wrong . Students can leave early today after school groups can meet tomorrow the damage will be gone by then have a great day" and left to speak with one of the fire fighters .

"Yes I thought we had to come back inside"Dean said as the other students left the school Cass and Sam behind him.

"I didn't get to finish my test you think my teacher would take it away Cass? "Sam asks

"No, Sam I'm sure your teacher will let you finish your test , it was the Lab class fault you weren't done with the test" Cass said as they made their way to Dean's beloved black 1967 chevy only lady beside his mom he really loves and take care of.

"Sammy your such a geek I bet you'll still pass even If you didn't finish "Dean said as he open the driver side of the car . When everyone is in Cass -shot gun , Sam in the back seat . Dean starts the car and puts on some Metillca Softly ( Cass hates it loud). Then drives off ,

"You coming over tonight ?"Dean ask Cass after ten minutes of no talking. Sam is reading in the back as Dean looks in the rear view mirror and thought Nerd.

"Yeah I just Need to finish my homework and then I can come over"Castiel says as he looks out the window . Dean look at him and smile

"Always the goody two shoes Cass"He said as he makes a right turn down the street where Cass lives.

"I'm not sorry If I want to do my work first then hang out at least I do it and not at the last minute its due"he said and looks at dean who had his mouth open to comment but says"whatever "and stops infront of Cass' house he would have made it to the back But Cass' mom hates when he does that .

She thinks that you have something to hide If you come to their house from the back door.

Cass opens the door and says"I'll call you when I'm done bye Sam"and close the door .

Sam is too engross with his book to notice But looks up and turn to wave at Cass who is at the front door of his house .  
>Dean waits untill Cass is inside and drives off.<p>

"Why can't you tell him you love him?" Sam ask. Dean looks in the rear view mirror towards Sam and says "It's Complicated " and looks at the road again.

Dean Winchester was known by many girls and guys as Mr. Heartbreaker , the love 'em and leave 'em guy. But that is just a mask . What he really is a guy who is in love with his male best friend for a few years now since the sixth grade .That was another story for another time.

Dean makes a left turn is in the street where his house is. It isn't that far from Cass' give or takes ten minutes of walking .He pulls up to the drive way turns off the eninge and opens the door. Sam comes out as well Walking up to their house that has a pretty kept lawn.(If Dean feels like mowing). Light blue paint on the front of the house . It was a pretty looking house if dean says so .Dean fishes his house keys out and open the door.

The inside of the house is bigger than the outside . the kitchen is to the left with isle with four stool in the middle . the fridge to the side . on right the living room with a big comfy couch , a flat screen , DVR and a blu ray DVD player. Sam and Dean go straight to the fridge not before

Sam says "Wash your hands first Dean".

"Alright don't want you nagging me forever now do I Bitch"Dean says as he goes over to the sink.

"Whatever mom and me want to be safe from your grems Jerk" Sam told him as he wash his hand ignore him and open the fridge door to see what his mom brought .

"Sam , Dean you two home already?"said a voice from a far .

"Yeah mom"the boys said .

"Good someone help get this box"said their mother .

"Not it "said Sam quickly .

"Bitch"Dean mumble ."Jerk" Sam repiled.

"That pie better be there when I get back"said Dean as he made his way to the back yard .

Dean walks the few feet that led to the side door and open it to find his mom , Mary Winchester helplessly trying to lift a box . His mom was the only woman Dean can say was beautiful inside and out. With her loose long curl blonde hair , light green eyes and angelic face ( beside Cass).She was truly a sight .

She was always helpful when needed and never back away from anything a mamma bear for boys . Dean can really understand why his mom was someone you don't ever want to cross . But Dean can never understand why his dad left her for someone else. Dean was four years old when he saw his father leave the house and never came back ,But Dean's dad John Winchester did come back only to visit him and Sam . He told Dean he has someone esle that wasn't his mom .

He was Seven then Sam three years old . Dean never really forgave his dad for leaving his mom to cry at night when mary thought no one would listen .

"Dean are you there?" ask Mary looking at her son with worry .Dean snap out of his thought and looks at his mom.

"yeah I was just thinking " he said as he made his way to get the box from his mom . When it was safely in his arms they walked back to the side door .

"How was school?"Mary ask as she open the door for Dean and herself .

"It was fun a Fire happen it was in one of the chemistry lab room , made everyone leave early"He said as he put the box down in the hallway .

"You are early " Mary said checking her watch .

"I didn't notice ... Wait fire ? Is everyone at the school okay?"Mary said making her way to the kitchen , where she saw Sam already doing his homework and eating a sandwich .

"yeah Mom no one got hurt"Sam answer .

"Good "she said and got started on dinner."Dean don't you have homework too?"Mary ask as she move to the fridge then the sink.

"Yeah I'll do it later when Cass comes over "he said as he made his way to the T.V.  
>He turn it on to the news where a reporter says<p>

"And congratulations to Kevin Mark , he and his husband welcomes a baby boy into their family. The baby boy is 6 pounds and 11 ounces . This is the second child for the pair . This is another male pregnant brith. Viewers know that one in five male can have the carrier gene . Please go to your doctor or a clinic and get tested ". And the reporter makes a segway to the weather man.

"Another male pregnancy at least this baby had a family there was one man who had the baby and left it in the trash can "Mary said going back to making dinner .

"Why are there so many men having babies ?"ask Sam.

" I don't really know , But you two don't need to worry I got you both checked out when you were a baby "said Mary as she chop some carrots .

"Good to know mom"Dean said as he got up to go to his room . 'Like I would ever Bottom' Dean thought as he open his door . His room was paint white with different posters of movies and music he likes : AC/DC , Metillca , kansas and John Bon Jovi .

Well that one was for Cass because he ask to put it there when he stay over at Dean's. And old western movie mostly Clint Eastwood. His bed made with AC/DC sheets , his T.V with all his games and movies around it . He had his desk with his labtop on it completed the room.

Dean made his way to his desk and opens his labtop and waited for it to start up. Dean checks his phone and sees that it's three' o clock , they came home early so Cass had enough time to finish his homework . He looked at his labtop and type his password . He waits and sees his desktop picture of him and Cass last summer at Six Flag. They were next to some ride . Dean couldn't remember the name of it but it was fun . Cass is standing next to Dean with a stuff tiger Dean won for him .

Dean has his arm around Cass' shoulder. They both were smiling , it was one of those time Cass was having real fun with out his mom making a big deal out of everything . Dean stares at the picture remember how scared Cass was of going on the ride .

But after begging and pouting at Cass , the blue eye boy cave in and they went on . Dean smiles at the memory and open up the Internet Explorer to check if Cass is online . Dean went to his email account and waited for Yahoo Messanger to show up . He smile and saw that Cass was online . He sent a message :

DeantheHunter: Hey CastieltheAngel: What?  
>DeantheHunter: Wanted to know if you were still coming over .<br>CastieltheAngel:Of Course dean i'm almost done anyway unlike you.  
>DeantheHunter:Whatever I'll do it later (maybe in class)<br>CastieltheAngel:yeah right . I need to go . See you later. CastieltheAngel is off line.

Dean stayed on talking to his other friends untill His mom called him for Dinner.

"Dean Dinner is ready". yellled Mary.

"Coming mom"Dean said . He sent his last message to his friend chuck. He left his labtop on and went to door . Dean walk the hall to the kitchen . They live in one floor house. It was pretty easy find your way around. He made it to the kitchen and sat near the fridge .

" Mom Cass is coming over tonight "Dean said .

"Alright , but don't stay up late you have school tomorrow

"Mary said getting a plate ready for Dean. "

What time you coming home?"ask Dean.  
>"Around one unless I need to stay longer in the graveyard shift "Mary said .<p>

Mary is a Nurse. She usually would work in the Morning to late in the afternoon. But Since her husband left she took the night shifts at the hospital to make more money .

"Alright "said Dean as he grap his plate . Sam came to kitchen as well . The three Winchester made it their stools and sat at the mini table the kitchen they don't use the dining table . Diner was good , Dean and Sam talked about who could have started the chem fire. When the plates were away , Mary brought out dessert - Apple pie.

"I love you Mom"said Dean as he got his slice .

"You only really say that when I bring pie"Mary said smiling .

"No I don't "Dean said his mouth full of pie.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Jerk"Sam said as he took a piece of pie . When dessert was done Dean went back to his room waiting for Cass. Mary already left for work .

The door bell rang . Sam was in the living room went to the door to open it and saw Cass.

"Hey Cass"said Sam .

"Hello Sam "repiled Cass.

"Come on in Dean waiting for you"Sam said as he open the door more to let Cass in going back to the counch . Cass close the door behind him.

"Alright do you need any help with anything ?"Cass ask looking at the papers on the table .

"No I'm good "Sam said going back to the mess. Cass nodded and went to Dean's room. It was a short walk to get there . Castiel remember everytime he came over to this house and played with Dean when they were kids.

He still can't believe Dean and himself are still friends. Some people don't have friendships that last this long . He knock on the door and waited.

"Cass get in here "Dean said through the door . Castiel open the door and walked in .'His room is still the same 'Cass thought .

"Your doing homework now?"ask Cass.

"Yeah and I'm done "Dean said writing the last line of his essay for History class.

"Now let's play "Dean said going over to his T.V and setting up hid Xbox 360 . Cass went over to the bed and sat.

"I thought we were watching a movie "said Cass .

"It's Thursday Cass. I don't want you to have nightmare do I?"said Dean sitting next to Cass and handed him a controller .

"Thanks for remembering "Cass said.

"Oh you thought I won't remember you get nightmares from watching horror movies"said Dean giving a fake shock face . Cass blushed and waited for the game to finish loading .

"What happened with Zachariah?"ask Cass . Dean curse under his breath and said

"Nothing just the same old thing Zack talking smack and needed someone to put him in his place". Cass look at Dean for a moment and turn back to the game to select his character he wouls play as. When both were done they started to play.

Time passed and when the last round was done - Dean had won again . He got up and started to cheering for himself

" Yes ! Cass I won again , I'm the best the King , Bow down to your master ".

Cass laugh and said "No I don't think so".

"What?"ask Dean .

"No "Cass said .

"You ask for it "Dean said and jump on Cass. He started to tickle to him .

"Dean stop it , I can't breathe "Cass wheezed

"Never"shouted Dean. Cass had enough and filp Dean on his back placing his hands above his head.

"What are you gonna do now ?"Cass tease .

From Dean's position having Cass straddling him sent shock waves to his system . He hope Cass didnot feel how happy he was in this situation.

"Well?"Cass ask .

"This is not what's suppose to happen "Dean said .

Cass let go of one of Dean 's hands and in doing so gave Dean the upper hand to filp Cass instead. Caught by surpise Cass looked up at Dean from the new position .

"That's better I'm your king after all I should be on top"Dean said meaning this more then one thought .

"Get off me Dean " growled Cass .Dean's heart beat went up when he heard Cass growl 'Dawn he's cute when he is angry ' thought Dean

"Not untill you say I'm the king"Dean grin . He held Cass' hands above his head and lean down . Knowing this was going way past the friend zone but the hell with it .

Cass looked in Dean green eyes and said "Your the King ". Dean's grin wided and he got off of Cass.

"You bet Iam".

"Your an ass butt" Cass said sitting up right on the bed .

"Yeah , but you still love me "Dean said .

Castiel blush and said "I'm really doubting that". Dean looked at him wanting to tell him the love he has for him is more than a friend but stops.

Instead he looks at the clock and says "You need to go home now or your mom will have my head".

Cass looks and saw it was eight thirty . "yeah I'll see you at school" Cass said making his way to the door Dean right behind him .

When they reach the front door of the house Dean ask"Want me to walk you home?".

"I'm not a little kid Dean I can walk home myself"Cass said annoyed .

"Yeah I know but I want too" Dean said .

"Fine "Cass said.  
>Cass open the door and walked out .<p>

Dean shouted to Sam "Be right back don't burn the house " .

"Okay Jerk"Sam shouted back.

While the walk to Cass' house was a quiet one both teens lost in thought. Dean stop Cass at the front door .

"What?"Cass ask . Dean open his arms signaling for a hug .

Cass sigh and hug Dean. Dean felt like a girl who is getting a hug from her crush which is true but anyway he smile in Cass' neck .

When they parted Cass said "Sometimes you are the werid one , night dean"and open the door going inside.

Dean turn back home thinking how he wanted to kiss Cass back on his bed .

'Maybe one day' Dean thought . After locking the door , checking on Sam who he found fast alsleep in his bed.

Dean headed to his room and watch some T.V it was still early .

He waited for his mom to come back but after two hours . Dean fell alsleep when it was midnight .

Alsleep Dean dreamt what it would be like if Cass and him were more than friends . Smiling in his sleep Dean dream some more .

End of Chapter One .

I hope i get some feedback on this story and get help with it.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Supernatural everything is own by The CW.

High School AU . Everyone is OOC .M-Preg .

Dean was in a bed that wasn't his own . It was way softer and comfortable than the one he sleeps on. He felt warm and content .Laying on his back he kept his eyes close wanting to reclaim sleep once more , untill he felt a arm draped over his chest and grip his bicep . He froze , slowly he open his eyes and look at the arm on him . He turn on his side the hand move up his arm to his shoulder . Dean look at the arm not recognizing at first but ,

"Cass?"ask dean his voice hoarse with sleep .

The hand move toward his neck and caress it softly and pull him closer . There laid Cass with his hair tossled by sleep . The two were facing each other Cass rubbed Dean 's cheek . He smile"Good Morning ".

Dean felt his heart beat faster . He shifted closer to Cass . Cass continue to smile ."What?"he ask.

"Nothing"Dean said . Cass removed his hand from Dean's face and went to pick up Dean's hand and held it . The two stared into each other's eyes . What felt like forever untill Dean blink .

"Are we going to leave the bed anytime soon?" Cass ask smirking .

"No"said Dean and move toward Cass looking at his lips .

They move slowly towards each other when...

BEEP! BEEP! . Dean's alarm clock went off to alert him that it was time to get up. Dean suck in air as If he just came back to life . He shifted when he felt something wet on him . He pull the cover up and look down . He sigh 'Seriously this needs to stop' he thought as he move the covers over to the side and sat up on the side off the bed. Hands on his knees . Dean close his eyes to remember what happen in his dream. Flashes went by of Dream Cass and him in bed kissing , waking up in his dream land with Dream Cass by his side ( shirtless ) Dean added. He sighed once more and stood up leaving his bed unmade , walking over to the door to go get ready for school.

When Dean got his cold shower and clothes ready for school. He went in the kitchen to find food . Sam was already at his stool reading while he ate his cereal.

"Did Mom come home?"Dean ask as he got his bowl and pour milk into it . "Yeah she's came home around three "Sam said eyes never leaving the page he was on .

Dean got his cereal and began to eat .

When the boys were done , Sam went to Mary's room to say good bye as well as Dean . She was fast alsleep . Dean and Sam both got their things for school and headed out the door to the Impala .

"You picking up Cass?"Sam ask as he made his way to the back seat .

"No his mom is droping him off "said Dean .

Sam went to the front to sit. The drive to school was quiet .

Dean made his way to the school parking lot for a spot not far from the backway to the school . Their parking lot was huge . It was better to get a spot that was near than far because it was long walk to the end of the lot . Dean kill the engine and pocket the keys . Sam got out first then Dean . They walk to the front of the school and saw Cass getting out of his mom mini van . Cass turn and said bye to his mom. He shrug on his bag pack. Dean and Sam stop to walk with Cass together .

"Hey "said Dean

"Good Morning "said Cass to Dean and Sam

"Good Morning Cass , Think they'll tell us who started the fire?" Sam asked

"I don't know maybe "Cass said as they went to show they're school ID cards to the security guard .

"I got first period so I'll see you guys later "Sam said heading for the staircase to the second floor but not before Sam yelled to Dean " Remember I got after school so wait for me "and he left .

"He really thinks I'll forget anyway wanna head up to the library?"Dean said facing Cass.

"Why so you can finish your homework?"ask Cass.

"Yeah you know you love that place books and dust very fun."joked Dean

"Whatever "said Cass as they made their way to school's elevator .

The library was on the 4th floor . If you count the basement . When the two boys were inside Dean looked at Cass by his side .

' How could this nerd of a boy be the love of my life .I really know how to pick them . 'Thought Dean.

"You do know that I can see you right?"said Cass turn to Dean. Dean blushed and the elevator door open.

Dean blew a breath he didn't know he was holding and walk out heading toward the library . The library was one of the biggest room in the school not counting the music room and the auditorium. It has many shelves of books dating back to the 1950s . It has it on section for Computers ,printers and Scaners .

Dean look around the room not making eye contact with the little old lady librarian who wants Dean to do everything for her. Found a spot that was really his . He wrote his named on the table. It had a block way of shelves and It was quiet being distant from the rest of the room . The spot was were Dean would sleep sometimes . It had a table that was big enough for six. But Dean would sit close to Cass anyway.

"Come on"Dean said going to the spot . He put his bag on the table and pull out a chair to sit on. Cass did the same seating to Dean's right.

"What didn't you finish ?"ask Cass.

"U.S history"Dean said taking out his 5 subject notebook. It was full of papers and other junk he never put away.

"Really Dean?"Cass said making a movement toward the things coming out of Dean's bag .

"What, there is important stuff in here"Dean said putting the junk make in his bag and filpping to the section he needed.

Cass pull out his homework neat as place it on the table for Dean.

"Just copy the answer but not the same way I did it .I don't want to get in trouble for you Dean" Cass said.

Dean grin and said "Thanks Cass".

Cass sigh and took out a book to read.

While Dean copy Cass' answer from the homework he started to think about the dream he had last night . Him and Cass in bed peaceful silence together just the way he wants but know he can't have . Dean was so lost in thought he did even realize that Cass had left and came back untill Cass said "Ready to go?".

"What?"ask Dean . He looked and saw Cass standing with his bag on his shoulder .

"How long was I out ?"Dean ask giving Cass his paper and putting his things away.

"A few minutes I went to check something and saw chuck he told me about this story he's gonna write"said Cass.

"Chuck writing why do I think that's a bad thing"Dean said walking away from the table Cass behind heading for the door of the library .

"It's not a bad thing , you just don't want him to use you in the story and you don't even know what he is going to write about anyway"Cass said.

Dean open the door and walk out . He went to elevator pressing the button and waited. Cass looked at him waiting for answer .

"Well ?"Cass said .

"Well what? , I know chuck well write something stupid and it will suck ."Dean said .  
>The elevator door open and a boy came out of it and bump into Cass not even looking back. Dean held the door open and walked toward the boy . "Dean!"yelled Cass.<p>

Dean grap the boy's shoulders jerking him around "Hey"the boy said .

"Watch where your going you bump into to someone "Dean said getting mad .

"What ?... I'm sorry I'll look next time Dean"the boy said realizing that he bump into Dean Winchester's friend .

"You better "Dean said walking back to the elevator .

"Did you do something ?"Cass said looking worried .

"No just put him in his place"Dean said grinning .

"Your not my body guard Dean I can take care of myself "Cass said waiting for elevator again.

"I know your my best friend and I care about you "Dean said 'Damn I sound like a little girl' he thought.

Cass smirked at him and said "We having a chick flick moment here?"

The elevator finally open and the boys walk in . Cass press the second floor button.

"No , I was just saying ummm , whatever"Dean said feeling his face turn red.

Cass chuckled and the door open to the second floor.

The two boys got out and walked to their first class Science what a way to start the day.

When lunch time came around . Dean waited for Cass at the door of his english class . Out of the four class Dean had the first term of the year , he didn't have a english class with Cass. The door open and some students came out . Some said hi to Dean and he did the same . He looked inside and saw Cass putting his thing away in his bag not looking up .

"First one in , Last one out Cass"Dean said to him.

Cass look up to him "Dean" he said sounding sad. Dean walk in the class forgetting the teacher was still in the room. He went to Cass and knew something had happened .

"What's wrong?"Dean ask .

"Let's go to lunch " Cass said leaving the room.

The two went walked to the staircase that lead to the first floor where the lunch room was. They didn't speak to each other untill they made it in side and went to their table . Their friends were already there.

"Well what happen?"ask Dean .

"Nothing I was upset , I'm fine "Cass said getting his lunch out of his bag .

"No I won't buy that what happen in your class?"ask Dean.

Cass turn to him one cheek full of food ."Just Zack messing with me" he said .

"That asshole what did he do?"ask Dean.

"Nothing He was just messing with me like always"Cass said taking a sip of water .

Even since freshmen Zack had been messing with Cass every chance he can take . One of the reason Dean would in a fight with Zack is because he would start something with Cass and Dean would have to finish it.

Dean looked at Cass by his side and stood up going to the lunch line . When Dean came back Cass was gone. He sat down .

"Where's Cass?"He ask .

"Bathroom"Chuck said going back to writing .

"Hey Dean I was wondering If you could-"Chuck had started but Dean cut him off .

"No "Dean said not knowing what Chuck would ask of him .

"It's not about the book I was wonderin If you could help me ask Becky out " Chuck said .

"Wow Chuck didn't know you like crazy chick good luck "said Ash .

"Shut up , I don't see you doing anything about Jo"Chuck said to Ash .

Ash blushed any one with a brain could see the way Ash "Dr. BadAss"Myers would look at Jo Harvelle it was mad as Dean would look at Cass when he wasn't looking .Anyway .

Dean looked at his friends take a bit of his slice of pizza and said "Alright I'll help you and maybe you too Ash If you want ".

Chuck laugh , Ash scrowled and got up leaving the table.  
>Dean finish his pizza took a long sip of his soda and turn to his side seeing Cass come back to the table. Dean put his soda down and ask "Did you fell in or what?".<br>Cass looked at him shaking his head . He took his book and read for the rest of the lunch period.

When the bell rang for the next period Dean and Cass heading up the stairs for another class together U.S history . The two didn't really talk both lost in their thoughts . When they made it to their class room.  
>Dean stop Cass and said to him "Cass ,whatever that jack ass said to you . Don't listen to him . He's just mad he doesn't have your brain . If he did then he wouldn't get his ass kicked by me so many times". Castiel looked at Dean and smiled that rare smile that was when Dean said or does something helpful to him.<p>

"Thanks Dean"Cass said . The late bell rang and the class that was in the room came out . The teacher came out saying sorry and left . Dean and Cass made their way to the front of the room where Cass all ways sat . The rest of their class came in as well . Getting ready for another long session of boring facts about the U.S.A . yay.

When Dean was done walking Cass to his second english class : film . He made to elevator to the library . Where he saw someone standing by it waiting . Having their back towards Dean . He ask "Did you press the button ?".

"No I'm just standing here waiting for the door to open with my mind . Yes I pressed the button "the person said turning around looking annoyed .

Dean look at the girl more clearly having a hair cut so short . It was easy to say it was a boy because of the way it was cut . But looking from the perfect shape of a trim eyebrow and smokey eyes . You could 've say it was a boy dress in drag ( Not that Dean had problem . He was in love with his male best friend.) It wasn't .  
>Dean blinked a few times and said "Sorry it's just that you have to press the button hard or it won't stop on this floor".<p>

"I know"said the girl and turn to face the elevator once more .

Dean rolled his eyes . He went to the button and press it hard . The door open . The girl looked at him . He smile"Guess I got the magic touch ".

They both went in . Dean went to close the door and hit the 4th floor button . What seem like forever the door open and the two walked out toward the library door . The girl open the door and walk away from Dean but not before saying "Jackass" loud enough for him to hear. Dean rolled his eyes and went to his spot. Happy to find no one there . He pull a chair out and sat down having place his bag on the table . He took his jacket off putting it on top of bag like a pillow and went to sleep . He was lucky he got four classes and was done early . Dean would of went home but Sam had after school today so why walk around the school when he could go to sleep for a while.

When Dean woke up from a good nap and a good dream . He headed to door and saw Cass coming toward the door . He open it and went to Cass.

"I was just coming in to get you Sam wanted to know where you were" Cass said .

"Yeah I was gonna find Sammy after my nap "Dean said .

"You could've spend that time doing homework instead of sleeping Dean"Cass said .

"That was never gonna happen " Dean said .

The two about how important it was to do homework early . (Well Cass talked Dean just nodded when Cass waited for his opinion ). They made to the classroom Sam had his after school thing . Dean walked in looking for Sam . Not Caring if he didn't knock . Cass pinch him in the arm . Dean turn to him and said "What the hell Cass?".

Cass give him a glare "you didn't knock"he said .

"So?"ask Dean . Cass sighed and shock his head a little .

They found Sam sitting in a circle with other kids from different grades . They were doing math problems . Nerds.

"Sammy"Dean called .

Sam turn to Dean and smile "You remembered I'm proud of you ".

Dean rolled his eyes and said " I will always remember Sammy that you are with your geek club all the time Its only October , jeez ".

"Whatever Just wait a few mintues we're all most done " Sam said turning back to the group.

Dean went to see where Cass was . He was sitting near the computers in the room reading a book . He sat and turn a computer on .

"So you gonna tell me what Zack did to make you upset ?"ask Dean.

Cass put his book down and said " you really want to know what happen ?"

"Yeah"said Dean

Cass sigh and told Dean saying that Zack called him a loser who would never get girl let alone a hot one and how he was chicken who can't fight his own battle and how he would die a virgin never getting any. When he was done Dean was fuming mad cursing under his breath . He stop and said to Cass "That dickhead when I see him I'll rearrange his face so good his mom won't know him. He thinks he can talk to you like that this isn't over " And walked out the room almost breaking the door when he open it .

Cass ran out the door to get Dean before he did something stupid . "Where are you going . Do you really think Zack would stay after school . This is over Zack is nothing but a bully If I don't let the what he said get to me why should you?" Cass said this while he walked toward Dean who was almost at the end of the hallway toward the stair case.

'Because I'm in love with you and no body talks to my Cass like that' thought Dean but said "He has no right to say that and your my best friend I will fight for you always " going alittle red in face for saying the last part.

"Thanks Dean let's go back before Sam gets in trouble for leaving his club because of what you did "Cass said going back .

Dean nodded and went back to Sam . When the three boys got to the parking area for the Impala . Dean saw someone standing by his baby . When the guys came closer Dean saw it was the girl from the elevator .

"Get away from my baby" Dean said sounding piss off .

"I'm good at guessing I guess this was your car"the girl said .

"What do you want?"Dean ask .

"Nothing just wanted to know who own this sweet ride "said the girl .

"Thanks I didn't get your name ."said Dean

"Max"said the girl and she walked off.

"You know you did need to be mean "said Cass . "Yeah whatever get in before your mom kills me for not havin you home on time "said Dean opening his door . The other two did the same .

Dean turn the radio to the 80s songs sation and headed home thinking how he will get Zack for talking to Cass like that . That dumb ass wouldn't know what hit him.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything Supernatural is own by The CW.**

**High School AU. M-Preg .**

**This is from Cass' view in the beginning.**

** and I jump a week in the story for something good** .

* * *

><p>When Castiel got to the from of his house . He turn to Dean who was in his car and wave to him and Sam. He fish his keys out and open the door. The inside of his house was similar to Dean's but he had a dining table where his mother and aunt wanted to use all the time .He place his jacket on the hanger near the door and drop his bag on the couch. He walk over to the sink and wash his hands.<br>While washing his hands Castiel thought over what he told Dean .'Which was a lie' he thought . Zack never said any of that , He didn't want Dean to filping out on him being gay and a carrier . Even if some accepted males having children . Alot feel it was still wrong. He found out that he had the gene when he turn sixteen last year . His mother was on about getting a clean bill of health at the doctor's office . When his mom and himself went to the doctor 's they had waited for his test results as always .But what was different was how long they had to wait .

_The Doctor came back looking shock "Mrs. Novak I have some big news"said the Doctor._

_Castiel's mother looked worried "What is it ? , Does Castiel have something ?"she ask._

_"Yes your son has the carrier gene "the Doctor said._

_"What? there must be a mistake"Mrs. Novak said shaking her head in disbelief ._

_"There is no mistake , I check over the results your son can bare children"said the Doctor lookin between the mother and the son ._

From that day on Castiel 's mother wanted Cass to get a girlfriend . Not wanting her son to be with another boy . 'Why did that matter so much to her ? , Was the thought of her son being gay and pregnant with a baby so wrong to her 'thought Cass . Cass remember when he first realize that he was gay . It was in junior high. He would always have this tingle in his lower region when he would see other boys change for gym class in the locker room. His heart would race and his mouth would feel dry when he would see the older boys without a shirt . Cass also remember when he had the pledge of allegiance three times when he saw Dean shirtless when he change one summer and his voice got lower and he got abs. Castiel shiver . He was so lost in his thought he didn't notice his mom talking to him .

"Castiel turn the water off , you'll get pruney "His mother said .

Castiel turn off the water and dried his hands. "Sorry Mom"He said .

She smiled at him "It's ok "she said .

Michelle Novak word couldn't describe how she is . Standing at 5'8 chestnut brown hair , sky blue eyes . You can see where Castiel got his looks from . But beside that Michelle was not one to play with . She wasn't that parent that couldn't trust her children and then had to be was one that wanted her children to be responsible and respectful to others. Having a firm hand will help you on your way she always says .

"How was school today ?, Did you find out started that fire" she said .

"School was fine and No I didn't fine who started the fire "Castiel said going over to the couch for his bag.

"You sure it wasn't anyone who know "his mother said .

Castiel looked back at his mother ."Yes I'm sure and the fire started in a science I wasn't in and the kids that left the room were juniors , so maybe it was a junior or the teacher . I don't really talk to alot of people Mom"he said moving to dining table .

"Oh well as long as nothing too serious happen . I'm gald your safe "she said with concern .

"I know "Castiel said starting on his homework.

Ever since Castiel's dad left . His mother has been wanting to know everything that happen in school more than usual . She thinks not having his father around Cass will be those kids who rebel because they're parents aren't together anymore . That was the opposite of it , Cass didn't really care that much . He was all right with his parents ending their marriage . He had a feeling it was going to happen . His dad was depress and wanted out of the marriage and the house .

"Castiel I want you to stay home tonight alright "his mother said .

"Okay I wasn't going to Dean's anyway "he said .

Dean Winchester was who Castiel consider his one and only best friend untill junior high. Dean and Castiel were joint at the hip. Where ever Castiel went Dean was right beside him and vice versa . They met back in first grade . Castiel was new to the school and the town his parents made him his brother move to . And Dean always wanted to make people feel welcome even back then . When they got older Michelle saw who Dean really was (in her mind ) a trouble maker . Always getting into fights and having detention for it . Michelle wanted to break up the friendship by senting Cass to another school . Castiel threw into a fit. He trash his room , yelling and shouting at people , started acting up in school . When Michelle and Jerry had enough and said they won't it send Cass away and him and Dean could still friends . After that Castiel went back to his nice , quiet and shy self . And they stayed friends since.

When Cass was finish with his went to his room to go online . Castiel's room was full of poster with science and literature. The only ones he were allow to have in his room. He walk up to his labtop and started it up . In a few short minutes he was online. He checked his email and wrote to chuck . It was while he was checking if Dean was online when his cell phone went off. He took it out of his pocket and press the talk button.

"Hey Jimmy"Cass said .

Jimmy or James his mother would called him was Castiel older brother by a few years only three years older . He was taller by a few inches and more handsome than Cass(In his mind). Jimmy was the rebel of the Novak family. As soon as he left high school he got a job out in New York as a bartender at a club that Cass didn't remember the name of.

His Brother was everything he wanted to be minus the job and cussing your parents off to hell . But the other parts being out spoken and cool inside and out.

"What's wrong need money?"ask Cass . Jimmy was most likely calling for money and other stuff.

"No I just wanted to know how's my baby brother is doing "said Jimmy . Castiel could almost feel his smirk through the phone .

"I'm fine there was a Chem fire in school that was about it"Cass said as reply to an email chuck sent to him again .

"What, no one got hurt like that jackass Zachariah ?"Jimmy ask.

Castiel had told his brother all about Zack and his bullying since freshmen year . Jimmy wanted to come back home just to beat Zack up , but didnt. Cass told him that Dean fights with Zack all the time and that he shouldn't waste his time fighting a kid.

"No nobody got hurt and Zack was safe anyway . How is it working with at a bar . You see some celebrities there?"Cass ask .

"Yeah drunk on their asses like any other night . Cool the first time , but sad after that ."Jimmy said .

"Look Cassie I gotta go , tell mom and dad I said hi and I might come home for thanksgiving bye , be good "said Jimmy .

"Okay and I'm always good"Cass said frowning .

"Yeah that's the problem "Jimmy said .

"Whatever "Cass said and they hang up.

When he was done with his emails . He went back to his book that he was reading . It was a gay romance novel . He had to find another cover to hide the front of the book to read it . His mom would filp out if she knew what he was reading . He only hope his life would have some romance or something like that.

* * *

><p>When Dean came home from droping Cass off. He was currently in his room actually doing his homework . He wanted to get it out of the way so he could watch a four hour marathon of M.D the only thing he would ever do some homework early and not do it while watching T.V. When he was finish with his last sentence of his science homework . His mom called him for dinner . He put his papers away and went to the kitchen .<p>

He saw his mom bring out mac&cheese with bacon on top .'Yes ' thought Dean.

Dean quickly wash his hands and met it to his stool . Plate ready to be filled with mac&cheese with bacon.

"Mom you really are the best"Dean said as Mary place a big part the mac&cheese on Dean's plate making sure there was bacon in it too.

"You just love bacon"Sam said as his plate was filled as well.

"Whatever"Dean said digging in .

The other two Winchester started eating too. Dean got seconds and had dessert (pudding with brownie bits).

"So Mom , you working late again?"Dean ask.

"No sweetheart.I took another nurse's shift . Since they were sick .I get to stay here tonight , But leave before you guys do in the morning next week"Mary said.

"Ok that's good you can sleep more "said Dean

"Yeah he was asking so he and his Cass can stay up when they have a sleep over "Sam said .

Dean's face turn red ."Shut it pipsqueak ".

"I'm gonna be the same height as you " Sam said

"Doesn't matter , I'm the oldest so I'm taller , smarter and more good looking than you "Dean said smirking .

"Yeah keep telling yourself that "said Sam

"Bitch " Dean said .

"Jerk"Sam said .

"Boys enough "Mary said feeling annoyed that her sons were fighting over nothing . She went to clean away the plates while the boys continue bad mouthing each other .

"Sam don't you have homework to do ?"Mary ask .

"Yeah , thanks mom for the food "Sam said and walk back to his room .

"Dean what about you?"She ask .

"Finish it already "Dean said as he walked over to the couch to the remote for the T.V. He turn the T.V on and started to filp through the channels untill he find the right one .

"Of course , Dr. Sexy M.D . How could I forget .Don't stay up too late . You have work tommorrow ."Mary said walking away to her room .

"All right Mom "Dean said . His face never leaving the screen.

Dean watch as Dr. Sexy trying to figure out the cause of the illness of his patient while he kept his feeling at bay of the new nurse he was working with. Dean was so into the show he notice the house phone ringing untill Sam yelled " DEAN PICK UP THE PHONE YOU JERK!".

Dean turned and saw the light of the phone flashing and it's sound going off .

He picked it up . "Who's calling ?"ask Dean .

"Hello . I'm calling for Sam Winchester ?"ask the person .

It sound like a girl so Dean ask "Who is this ?".

"I'm Jessica , Is Sam here ?"ask Jessica .

"So your Jess , you know my brother talks about you alot"Dean said grinning .

"Oh um is he here I wanted to ask him something?"she ask feeling nervous .

"Hold on "Dean said . He smirk "SAM YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS ON THE PHONE". He made sure Jess could what he said . He was going to say more when a blur came out of the hallway and got the phone and ran back .

"She's not my girlfriend , Jerk "said Sam from his room . "Bitch "Dean called back to him . He heard the door of Sam's room shut and locked . He turn back to M.D once more.

* * *

><p>When dinner at the Novak's house was over .Cass went back to his room. He couldn't watch T.V on a school even If it was friday . He went back to reading his book . He failed to notice the time when his phone went off . He pick it up .<p>

"Dude are you watching Dr . Sexy M.D?"Dean ask .

Cass sighed and said "Dean you know I can't watch T.V on a school night ".

"Oh yeah forgot , but come it's a recap on the episodes and it's friday night ."Dean said .

"You know my mom and I'll watch it on the weekend "said Cass.

"Fine , Het you know what you are going to wear for the halloween dance . It's two week away "Dean said .

The halloween Dance was something everyone look forward to in Truman High . Dressing up and being someone else . The one night in the school where you can be different and no one would know who you are .

"Not really , I don't think I could go"Cass said .

"What? your coming my mom talked to your mom and your going to the dance . End of story . "said Dean sounding very sure of himself .

"Okay . I'll ask my mom for money to buy a ticket "said Cass. The two talked some more untill Castiel's Mom said it was time to go to bed . The two boys hang up and went to bed . Castiel laid in bed wishing for sleep to come . Dean already sleeping , dreaming about the boy he loves .

* * *

><p>*One week later before the Halloween Dance *<p>

The following week to the Halloween dance was troublesome . It seem like the school was really wake even if this week brought the need for a warmer coat .Some kids were cutting class to get last minute tickets , dates , and costumes . As Dean , Cass , Chuck and Ash walked to the lunch . Dean thought about his plan for Cass. Ever since the dream with Cass . Dean's dreams were increasing to a level that he never really thought . (He had to keep changing sheet that made Mary think he was wetting the bed). He never had this problem since junior high . When he realize his feeling for Cass and back then he could control himself . Dean thought up the plan after a very nice dream of Cass and himself . It was chessy and cliche but affected . This one was kiss your crush while hiding under a mask of a costume with them knowing it was you . When they got to their table . They saw Sam sitting with his friends .

"What are you doing here ?"ask Dean .

Sam looked up and said "My teacher is selling tickets and didn't want to leave the class with someone else . So I'm here ".

"Ok don't act stupid here . People know me here"Dean said .

"Dean , come on let's get on the lunch line before gets took long"Cass said .

The two walked together . Ash and Chuck followed .

"Did you guys picked out your Costume yet?"Chuck asked .

"No , I'm going as myself"Dean said .

"Lame , Why didn't pick something?"Cass ask him.

"I'm not lame alot of people want to be me and the stores were out of batman costumes . who are you going as "Dean asked .

"I'm going as Clark Kent when he is a news reporter not Superman"said Cass.

They made their way back to table to find Ash already there trying to talk to Jo. Castiel sat next to Dean . Chuck sat across them.

"Why not Superman Cass?"Chuck ask.

"I hate tights"said Cass bitting into his taco.

They stayed like this through the lunch period. Chuck commenting on Cass' costume . Cass telling Chuck the only reason he was going as Robin Hood was that he found out that Becky was going as Maid Marian and wanted them to go together . Dean saying what a pansy chuck was for choosing that costume . Ash trying to get Jo to go with him to the dance and Sam jumping on Dean for not getting a costume . When everything was said and done . The guys went back to class to learn something . But for Dean something not to remember anytime soon.

* * *

><p>While Dean waited for Cass and Sam to hurry up . He was in the impala listening to some Asia . Someone tapped on his window . He lowed the music down and rolled the window down . He looked at the person . It was Max . She had her hair slick back . Her smokey eyes done in another color .She was wearin a black shirt with a glitter skull head and bones making an X. She wore tight jeans with high heel black looked at him and smile .<p>

"Whatcha doing?"ask Max.

"Listening to music what do you want?"Dean ask .

"Nothing , Just checking something out"Max said .

"That better not be my baby so go "Dean said rolling the window up again .

"Wait"she said .

"What ?"He ask.

"I wanted to know If you could drop me off?"Max ask .

"Why can't you take the bus?"ask Dean

"Dean stop being mean"said Sam having heard what the two were talking. Dean didn't notice Sam near the car while trying to get rid of Max.

"This your brother ?"ask Max looking at Sam . Dean got out of the car .

"Where's Cass? "ask Dean making Sam not answer Max first .

"Bathroom and yes we are brothers"said Sam .

"So , is there answer to you dropping off?"ask Max .

"Get in "Dean said .

Max made her way to other side of car to the door in the front . Whe Dean said "You sit in the back with Sam ".

"Best friend sits in the front "said Sam opening the door to the back for Max . She thanked him .

The three didn't wait long for Cass . He walked up to the car stopping when he notice someone sitting in the back with Sam . He open his door and said "Hi I'm -"

"Cass I know Dean didn't want me in your seat "Max said . Cass looked at Dean.

"What? your not my best friend. It's not like I want Sam to sit next to me and talk geek to me "he said stating the car .

"Jerk"said Sam "Bitch "said Dean

Cass looked at Max in the rear view mirror."Sorry about that they're always like that . It shows they care about each other "He said to her .

Max laugh and said "Funny way of showing you care Dean-o ".

"One more word out of you and you walk"Dean said looking at her from the mirror .

Max turn to Sam and talked to him.

"You don't have to be mean you know"said Cass.

"I know something about her just gets to me "said Dean .

"So are they always like that"whispered Max to Sam . Dean and Cass were having a arugment about Dean being for no reason .

"Dean and Cass?"ask Sam .Max nodded.

"Yeah , it's like an old married couple "Sam said .

"What are you two talking about ?"Dean ask . Cass won the arguement .

"Nothing " Max said .

"Uh huh , where do you live ?"ask Dean .

"Your going the right way just a few blocks away and turn left"said Max . Dean drove fast and made the turn "I'm near your house yet ?"ask Dean .

"Yeah you can stop here " Max said . Dean parked the car and waited for Max to get out. She open hee door and walked over to Cass' side of the car. Cass rolled the window down.

"Thanks for the ride Deano "said Max . Dean rolld his eyes at the name and nodded.

She looked at Cass ."Do you want to be my date to the dance ?"Max ask him.

"What?"said all three boys.

"My date "she said looking between Dean and Cass . she smirked .

"Ummmm..."Cass said . He looked to Dean who shugged. He looked at Max and said"OK".

Max grin "Great here's my number ". She handed Cass a piece of paper . She walked off but not before turning around and blowing a kiss to Cass. He blushed .

Dean saw red . Max winked and continue walking . Dean put the car in drive and continue home .

"I can't believe you said yes to her what were you thinkng?"said Dean he was pissed.

Cass sighed and said "It would be rude to say no , what would you do ?" .

"I would say no , you don't know her . She could plan something and you'll get in trouble "Dean said not taking his eyes off the road .

"Why are you so upset you don't know her either . you wanted to ask her you?"said Sam .

"I know she is a crazy bitch and I thought - nothing "Dean said .

"Dean it's nothing and It's just a dance . It's not a date "said Cass .

Dean drove up to Cass' house and but kept the impala running. Cass got out the car not before saying "I was trying to be nice , she's not my type anyway" . He walked to the front of the door . As usual he turn to wave to them but found Dean already left .

* * *

><p>"You really that upset Dean?. It's Cass, Dean he wouldn't do anything to hurt you feeling so man up."said Sam .<p>

They were already at home .Dean didn't wait for Cass' wave goodbye.

"I know Sammy . It's just , Why did she have to ask Cass of all people ?"Dean ask him .

"Maybe she thinks he's cute "said Sam . They made their way to the hall . They stop at their rooms doors.

"Yeah ok , That won't stop me "said Dean smirked

"What , you got something Planned for Cass "ask Sam .

"Not really , I'm telling you so you cann ruin what I thought up."said Dean.

"Whatever , as long as you don't get caught . I'm fine by it "said Sam . He went in his room to study.

Dean walked inside his room. He went to his closet and got out a box that was inside it. He place it on his bed to open it. Inside was a mask . A batman mask to be exact. It was from the movie : The Dark Knight . He place it on his face. Walking over to the mirror on the wall of his room . The mask cover his hold face .Only leaving his eyes , some of his nose , mouth and jaw in view . No will know it was him expect Sam . He hope Cass didn't wouldn't find out . That would ruin everything . He will get his kiss . If it was the last thing he'll do.

* * *

><p>It was only a few days left for the dance and it was crazy at the school . Guys trying to get dates. Girls trying to right Costume. Teachers making sure that no alcohol was brought in for the dance. Everyone was stressed out. Well not everyone . Dean was relax having already got his costume and plan for Cass . And also putting a stink bomb in Zachariah 's locker in the boys locker room for talking smack to Cass.<p>

He was happy and so sure of the plan he even told Sam. Who said "Seriously that's your plan?. Dude you realize that it will not go well and someone will know . It will blow up in your If it makes you happy than do it . I'm sick and tired of you moaning his name at night . I can heard it and I'm in the next room ".

To which Dean said blushing "It is a good plan and I do not moan his name at night ok. No one will know I f you don't keep your mouth shut."

* * *

><p>It was only a few hours to the Halloween dance. Sam and Dean were going back home for Sam to change . Afterschool programs were cancel which made Dean smile and Sam pout. They made their way to the impala and saw that Cass was already there.<p>

"Hey"said Cass. The boys got in the car to head home.

"So you talked to Max ? . Did your mom said no to the dance?"ask Dean.

Castiel 's mother was strict with almost everything that had to do with Cass being social. She didn't like the idea of Cass staying over at Dean sometimes.

'That women can be a mean bitch sometimes .What I am saying . It's all the time 'thought Dean .

"Um , she said It was fine as long nothing happens and call her as soon as I get there and back "he said . "What time do you have to get back ?"Dean ask.

"9:30. It the lastest I could get . She wanted me to stay for an hour and make you drive me home ."said Cass .

"Your lucky the dance starts at six or you would never go"Dean said .

He made to Cass' house . Cass got out and said "I'll be back". He went to the door and shut it. A few mintues later . Cass came out with a big bag and his mom with him.

Dean look at her 'Oh man 'he thought .

came to the car . Cass went inside the car . He rolled the window for his mom. "Hello Dean , Sam long time no see ."she said.

"Hello "the boys repiled together .

"I wanted to make sure I saw you before you left and to let you know Dean , that Castiel will be brought back here at 9:30PM . No later understand"she ask .

Dean looked at her and said "Of course Mrs Novak 9:30 on later".

"Good I'll tell Mary and Castiel make sure that girl doesn't do anything funny "Michelle said walking away .

"Your doesn't trust me Cass."said Dean going to the couch . They were in the house already .

"I know you think after years of you being friends she would trust you "said Sam he went to room but not before taking the phone with him .

Dean shook his head and went to back to the T.V . Dean's phone went off . He saw that it was his mom . He answer it .

"Dean you home yet? Michelle just called me making sure you remembered to bring Cass home at 9:30 . "Mary said .

"Yeah I'm home and I already know what I have to do . Does that woman know that not kid?"said Dean . Looking at Cass who shugged at him

"Dean I know that and you are my kid . Just don't say anything rude to Michelle alright and tell Sam that I made dinner it's in the oven . Oh and remember to lock the door when your out . And Dean don't eat so much candy . Be good ."Mary said .

"Alright mom . And I don't eat so much candy . Bye love you"said Dean .

"Bye sweetheart , love you too . And yes you do eat alot of candy . Remember last "said Mary .

"All right bye "Dean said and hung up .

When it was time for the dance . Dean turn the T.V off and got off the couch . Sam was by the fridge .

"What are doing ?"ask Dean . Sam was putting water bottles in a bag .

"Nothing just having something to drink . In case someone does something to the punch ."he said .

Dean didn't realize what Sam was wearing untill he put his mask on. "What the hell you wearing ? . you that guy with the lantern ?"ask Dean .

Sam was wearing alot of green . "No I'm the Green Arrow , see"Sam said pointing to the arrow and the bow he had .

"Ok peter pan "Dean grin. Sam rolled his eyes .

"You got everything you need for you know "said Sam.

"Yeah keep quiet . Don't want to jinx it"said Dean . And that was when Cass choose to walk out.

"Jinx what?"He ask .

Dean turn . His breath caught in his throat . Here stood Cass hair in place , blue eyes hidden behind black fame glasses . What really got Dean was that Cass was looking really good with the suit . And showing the superman sign .'Wonder what's under that shirt 'thougt Dean .

"Dean you ok , you look flushed?"Cass ask . Dean snap of it before he jumps Cass in front of Sam .

"Yeah Let's go"Dean said .

* * *

><p>After getting picking up Max who was in her cat woman costume .( The one from the Halle Berry movie). And getting Pictures with her mom .<p>

They final made inside the school . It was cover with everthing halloween from outside the school and inside . The group was in the gym were the dance was held . The gym was fulled with costumed students and teachers . Dean made out the costume of his friends. Cass ready left him . He was on the dance floor with Max .

Dean made his way to crowd to find Sam with Jess who was wore a supergirl outfit. It was time to put his plan in action.

"Hey Sam , Jess . I hate to interrupt but I need Sam for a few mintues, Mom called "said Dean

"Oh . I'll stay and wait for you Sam"said Jess .

"Come on Sammy"Dean said . Sam huffed and walked out with Dean.

They went to the back way to the impala . There Dean open the trunk to get his costume. He changed making sure the mask had cover his face . He grin and went to Sam . "Let's go get me my kiss with my man"he said .

"Never thought I hear you say that "Sam said looking him over .

"It won't be the last"Dean .

The two walk back to the dance . Dean hoping this plan would work.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I just wanted to say hi to the people reading this story . I'm happy that I got reviews and alerts and on people's favorites list .**

**This chapter is really the whole halloween dance and what happens to Cass ( It's good) (I hope).**

**And I want to say I don't own supernatural or the song use in this chapter** .

* * *

><p>Dean and Sam maded it to the door where the dance was held . Sam turn to Dean.<p>

"You ready batman?"Sam asked Dean.

Dean grin and put on his best dark knight voice and said "Ready as I'll ever be".

Sam shook his head "Make sure you don't blow your cover and scare Cass for life or ruin your friendship "he said.

"Whatever , It'll work and won't ruin our friendship"Dean said in his normal voice .

Going inside Sam and Dean nodded their goodbyes to each other and headed in different directions . Sam went left , Dean went right . Dean had spotted Chuck dancing a little too close to Becky like they were a puzzle piece together. It was only a hour and a half into the dance and it look like it was finally turning into a party . Couples in corners making out like it's the end of days , people on the dance floor bumping and grinding on each other with the music blasting out through the speakers. The teachers didn't really see or do anything. But Dean was focus on something or someone else : Castiel.

He had spotted Cass near the food table talking to someone dress as a doctor with the name . Dean move closer and saw it was Ash . A super genius when it comes to computer or anything techy. Dean made his way to the end of the table taking a plate and putting different snacks on it . He fulled his plate untill he bump shoulders with Cass.

Castiel looked at him not really knowing who he was .

"Sorry" Dean said in his dark knight voice .

"Wow you sound just the actual batman "said Ash.

"Well If the costume fits"said Dean.

"Yeah. Hey Cass where's Dean?"asked Ash .

"I don't know , last time I saw him he was talking to Sam and Jess"Cass said.

"Don't worry he wouldn't leave early . Probably at the vending machines complaining about no pie at the dance ."Ash said .

Cass smile . "Yeah your probably right . I'll go back to my date , later Ash"Cass said moving away from the table and the two boys toward the bleachers .

"Do I know you"Ash asked Dean. Well not really Dean because he was wearing the costume .

"No"said Dean .

"Alright , You really must not want no one knowing who you are "said Ash.

"When I wear the costume I am the dark knight "said Dean. He took a cup and fill it with fruit gravel voice was really hurting him.

"Okay whatever you say"said Ash walking away .

Dean turn towards to the dance floor to see if Cass was there . He didn't see him .

Dean sighed . He took his plate and headed to the bleachers when someone bump into him .

"Watch where you're going "he said .

" Sorry I ..."the person in the cat suit stop in mid sentence to look at Dean.

"Batman so nice to see you"Cat woman said to him smirking .

"Ok" said Dean .He looked at cat woman who was Max . He remember everyone he knew costumes at the dance.

"You got the gravel eating voice down "said Max.

"Whatever "said Dean walking away never saw the smirk on the girl's face grew.

* * *

><p>After what seem like forever Dean spotted Sam and Jess on the dance floor . There was a slow song was playing now . Dean smirked. Sam was trying not to be so close to Jess as they dance .But Jess wasn't having that , she place Sam's hands on her waist and pull him closer . Jess grin at Sam who blushed at her and held right .<p>

As Dean got up he saw something to his right . He turn to see what it was and saw someone in a joker outfit pusing someone in the wall . No one seem to notice anything going on.

'Cass' thought Dean . He walked quickly toward the two boys . Hoping to beat the snot out the person messing with his Cass.

Dean grab the joker's shoulder and turn him to face Dean . The person was pissed "What's your problem?".

"Your really not that stupid are you?"asked Dean in his Batman voice .

"What's going on here ?"asked a woman in one of many Lady Gaga's costume at the dance .

"Nothing just playing a role , I'm the dark knight that's the joker get it "said Dean . The Lady Gaga dress teacher press her lips together .

"What about him ? , you ok sweetheart?"she asked Cass.

Dean turned to Cass press against the wall . His outfit looking ruff up .His white shirt was wrinkle . His face red . Dean didn't see any bruises and hope he didn't have anything .

"I'm fine"said Cass in a quiet voice . He started to fix his clothes .

"Alright but if I see anything so much as a shove or a push , I'll tell you both to leave and you'll both have detention"said the teacher she looked at Dean and the other boy Zack.

The teacher walked away. The joker looked at Dean ."Touch me again and it will be the last thing you'll ever do "he said .

Dean walked up to him and said "You really are pissing me off so why don't you go some where before I break your face because looking at you make me sick". His voice was already gravel sounding so he put to good use.

The joker looked at Cass and said "Remember what we talked about Cass".He went to the dance floor.

"What a Jackass"Dean said or rather Batman said . Cass push himself off the wall.

"Thanks "Cass said.

"Did he hurt you?"Dean asked .

"No not really . You really into the costume huh"said Cass.

Dean blushed but no one could tell . The mask did cover all of his face .

"Yeah well someone had to help you out. Why did he come at you"Dean asked .

"He's a bully I should've have wore a different costume , maybe he wouldn't recognize me "said Cass .

"Nah , you look cute as Clark Kent "Dean said .

* * *

><p>Castiel blush no one unless it was anywomen would say he was cute. This guy in front of him batman costume in all had recused him from Zack. And he called him cute .<p>

"Um... Thanks"Cass said .

The boy smile at him. "You want something to drink?"Batman asked .

"Okay"Cass said . The two made it to the food and drink table where Cass saw Max .

"Hey Max"said Cass.

"Cass , where were you ?"She asked .

"I was at the bleachers , Zack found me but the dark knight saved me "Cass said.

Max looked at the figure next to Cass and saw it was the same dark knight she bump into before . She smirked and said "Never thought I see the day where Batman steals someone date".

The boy growl ."Didn't know"he said to her .

"It's ok me and Cass aren't together . We're just friends "Max said .She saw relief in his eyes .

"Anywho I'll get a dance from someone else , Oh Cass remember to call Dean . I didn't see him ."said Max.

"I know I'll call him later ."Cass said . Max nodded and went to the dance floor .

Cass turn to the dark knight . "You were getting me a drink"he said .

The boy grin."Right"he said.

* * *

><p>The two talked alittle about everything . It was hard to get any information from the other boy . He was really sticking to the costume he was wearing . Castiel couldn't figure out who it was .<p>

"So you really not going to tell me who you really are?"said Cass . They were sitting in the bleachers .The dance was still going on . Not that many people were still there .

"No, It's the whole point of the mask to be someone else without anyone knowing who you are ."the boy said .

"Fine but before I leave you will have to take that mask off"Cass said firmly.

"Bossy I like that "said the boy . Cass blushed . He really like this boy, but there was something familiar about him. 'Maybe I have class with him 'thought Cass.

"Your not even letting me hear you real voice "said Cass .

"What if this is my real voice "said the boy .

"Yeah at the age of seventeen your voice started to sound like you been eating rocking all your life "said Cass

The boy laugh "So I wanted to ask you something . Since I saw you . "he said.

"What isn't ?"Cass ask .

"That guy your friends keep asking . Is he your boyfriend?"the boy ask.

"What? No his my best friend . Nothing else"Cass said . He looked at the floor and shook his head.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable . I was just asking . Are you gay ? I'm sorry . I'll just shut up now "said the boy .

"You didn't make me uncomfortable . I just didn't want anyone to know I was gay and the guy Dean is my bestfriend . "said Cass.

"Ok so if i would ask you to dance with me what would you say?"the boy asked .

"I would say yes but you have to tell me something"said Cass.

"I won't tell you who I am "said the boy.

Cass sighed . The boy place his hand out for Cass to take . Cass look at the glove cover hand then his mask face . The boy grin .

"I know this werid but trust me , I don't bite , hard "he said . Cass took the boy's hand and follow him to the dance floor .

* * *

><p>It was a few couples still dancing . The dance was almost finish . And still no sign of Dean . Cass started to feel worry. 'I really hope you didn't leave Dean 'thought Cass.<p>

"Something wrong? "ask the boy .

"Nothing"said Cass.

Cass blush when the boy direct him on how they were going to dance .Arms around the boy's neck. His arms around Cass' waist It was a slow song .The one song Cass knew by heart . It was Nsync 's song something like you . Cass blushed again looking if anyone would say anything about two guys dancing together . No one did anything.

While listening to the song Cass looked at the boy . He had green eyes like Dean , but there was something in his eyes . They only met for the night and already Cass had felt something for someone he didn't know .

"Sorry I'm staring "Cass said.

"No, It's okay it gave me a chance to look at your baby blue eyes "the boy said.

They started to sway blushed as he heard the chorus of the song .

_Something happens when you look at me I forget to speak something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak could it be true is this what God has meant for me?_  
><em>cuz baby I can't believe...that something like you could happen to me.<em>

Cass was look at the boy's mouth the whole time.

"What? I got something on my mouth?"the boy asked .

" No It's nothing"Cass said looking at him in the eyes . The song was about to end . The boy smile like he thought of something .

"You know Clark Kent I really had a great time with you"the boy said . He stop swaying and took his arms from Cass' waist . Cass took his arms away from the boys neck . The boy held Cass' hands .

He looked at him and smile . Cass' heart started to beat alittle faster . What was he going to do ?.

"I really do have to go . But I'll give you something to remember me by "the boy said leaning closer to Cass. He flick eyes to Cass' mouth then eyes. Cass understood and His heart beated faster .

He smile again and said "I really do like you " . The boy lean down and press his lips to Cass'.

Castiel felt his heart stop and started back again . He never been kiss before . No girl had kiss him but a boy did . It was firm but gently close mouth kiss that turn into something else when the boy gently pok his tongue out to Cass' bottom lips , who open his mouth alittle . It was enough for the boy to explore his mouth . Cass did know what to do but mimic what the other boy was doing. When the need to breathe was too much they pulled away . Cass moan when the kiss stop .

The boy grin "that was something"he said .

"It was good really good"Cass said .

"I'm sorry but I have to go , maybe next time I won't be in a costume"said the boy and move from Cas but not before kissing Cass again he left .

* * *

><p>Cass watch the boy go and hand on his lips . He smile . Cass stood there untill Sam cam over and said"Cass it's time to go come on".<p>

Cass blinked a few times and look at Sam." Right Where Max?"he asked.  
>Sam pointed and Cass saw Max writing on a paper to give to some guy dress as a Zombie. They walked towards Her and the zombie .<p>

The zombie left . Max turn to face Cass and Sam ."Hey guys . It's time to go"she ask . Sam nodded .

"Where Dean ?"Max ask they were heading to the door of the gym .

"Don't know , let's wait by the Impala for him"said Sam .

* * *

><p>The three of them walk to where the Impala was parked. They spotted someone standing next to the Impala.<p>

"Dean where have you been ? "ask Sam winking at him.

Dean grin and said "No where , just wanted to be someplace else than the dance . Now let's go before Cass' mom freaks out . Five bucks says she is at the curb waiting for us ".

"Wow Cass your mom is something"said Max . Cass rolled his eyes. And the four of them piled into the Impala.

* * *

><p>After droping Max off . The three boys headed to Cass' house .<p>

"So how was the dance?"ask Dean.

"You really didn't stay . Well I thought it was good "said Cass blushing once more the night .

"It was ok for me . But from what I saw Cass it was really great for you right Cass?"Sam said grinning .

"Oh yeah , well do tell Cass . What happened?"ask Dean smirking .

"Nothing happen me and Max dance , talked to people and stuff that was it"Cass said lookin out the window to hide his smile . When they got to street where Cass lives in they saw someone. "My mom out on the curb , crap"said Cass.

Sure enough there stood Michelle Novak in her robe waiting for the boys .

"I'll have that five bucks now "Dean said smirking.

"Shut up"Cass said .

Dean drove up to where stood. Cass place his hand on the handle of the door and said"Bye guys" and open the door.

Cass stood next to his mom . Dean rolled the window for .

"Thank you Dean you made it right on time happy halloween". she said .

"Your welcome , Bye Cass"said Dean . Sam wave goodbye to them and Dean drove off but not before seeing a grin on Cass' face behind his mother in the window.

"So I saw what you did . You think Cass will find out it was you?"ask Sam .

"No, I hope not . It was amazing . Well not the part where Zack was starting something with Cass. I meant the kiss "said Dean . They made it home and Dean parked the Impala in the drive way .Sam and Dean got out .

"Dude you were really eating his face off . I think I saw tongue , just gross "said Sam opening the door. Dean locked the front door .

"It was good and he tasted great . Can believe it was his first guy kiss"said Dean .

"Nasty , well good night happy halloween"said Sam heading for his room.

"Night sammy sweet dreams but not sweet "said Dean . He didn't hear what Sam said to him because all he was thinking about was he had his first real kiss with Cass and couldn't wait for more.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope the way I wrote the kiss was alright . And thanks for reading.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I just wanted to say thanks for the one review for the last chapter. ThanksMrs. Dr. Robert Chase . I won't stop the story because one person review this but one more would be nice.**

**Any way I don't own supernatural . high school AU m-preg .**

* * *

><p>Two weeks after the Halloween Dance and the kiss. Castiel had started making a list of the would be batman who give him the most amazing first kiss ever girl or boy. He went through the list It was a pretty short list . Not all the guys on the list were out of the closet gay .(he knew this because some of the guys in the list would look at him the way Dean would look at an apple pie right out of the oven ) .Even though male pregnancy are common some guys would keep their feeling at bay with being together with the same sex.<p>

So here he was , Castiel in his room going over the list again. The only guy he was sure was not going on the list was Dean. He was straight as can be . Alot of girls wanted to date him , guys wanted to be him. So Dean was definitely not gay.

Castiel sighed he really wish he knew who was batman. Ever since that night Castiel have been getting dreams about the boy in the batman suit . Each time he would take the mask off it was a face he didn't know one time it Dean and that scared Cass alot. The only thing that upset him about the boy was that he never took his mask off and those green eyes haunted him since that night.

Cass looked at the list it was only five guys on the list three were juniors from his english class and the other two were in his gym class. They all had green eyes , but they weren't like Dean 's eyes . Yes they had green eyes , but their eyes didn't have that spark like Dean's. The way they sprakle when Dean had finish fixing his baby and given her a wash . You could see how proud he really is when Sam does something good in school. The happiness Dean has when he is relax and eating pie while watching . Dean's eyes were the key to knowing how he really felt about something , sure he could put on a great poker face but if you really look in his eyes you can see the truth.

Cass shook his head. Those eyes weren't Dean 's . They shown something that Cass didn't get from Dean ( so he thought) when Dean would looked at him. Castiel was so lost in thought that he didn't even hear the house phone ringing untill "Castiel pick up the phone!"yelled Michelle.

"Ok Mom"said Cass .He got up from his chair in his room and went in the kitchen where the house phone was placed.

He looked at the number and shook his head "Hey Dean how are you?"Castiel asked . It was saturday and normally at this time (2 pm). Dean was usually at work.

Dean worked at a autoshop Singer's autoshop and repair. It was own by Dean's father friend Bobby Singer .

"Fine Cass, you doing anything important?"Dean asked .

"Umm Not really . Aren't you suppose to be working now . What's wrong?"Cass asked.

"I took a day off , Sam wants to spend time with his girlfriend "he said .

"She not my girlfriend "said Sam through the phone .

"As I was saying Sam wants to hang out with a friend and my mom wants me to come with and I do not want to hang out with some fourteen year old shrimp and company , So say your not doing anything and come me to the mall"Dean said rather quickly.

Cass thought about it and said "Ok pick me up in a few mintues .I have to tell my mom".

"Thanks Cass your the best"Dean said.

Cass smiled and said"Yeah whatever you owe me ".

"Of course , see you in a few "Dean said and hung up.

"Who was that?"Michelle asked .

Castiel turn to his mom"Dean , he wanted to know if I could come with him to chaperone Sam and his friend at the mall"He said.

"Does Dean have work?"Michelle asked .

"Umm he took a day off for Sam , Their mom wanted Dean to go with him "said Cass.

"Alright if Mary knows about this, then you can go"said Michelle.

"What time are you coming back home?"She asked .

" Around five thirty . I don't think Dean would stay long at the mall"Cass said .

Michelle pressed her lips together going over how long Cass was going out it wasn't that long, but his mom's word was law. Cass waited for his mom.

She sighed "Alright be back here at five thirty ".

"Yes mom , I'll get my stuff .Dean will be here in a few minutes "said Cass . He put the phone back and went to his room .

* * *

><p>After getting his phone and wallet. Cass went into the living room to wait for Dean when his phone went off. He picked it up.<p>

"Hello"He said .

"Hey Cass it's me Max "She said .

"Hi Max what's wrong ?"asked Cass.

"Nothing I was wonder if you want to hang out?"Max asked .

"Ummm ok , I was going to go with Dean , Sam and Jess to the mall . you can come too"said Cass.

"The mall huh , alright I'll be there "Max said and hung up.

Cass shook his head . The door bell rang . He got up and answer the door and was suprise to see Max already here .

She was wearing all black head to toe and had slicked her hair with gel and place a head band with a flower on her head.

"That was fast "he said.

"I was already heading to your house so I called "she said .

"Alright I have to tell my mom"Cass said opening the door wider to let her in.

"No your mom meet me before and that's it . I'll wait outside "Max said .

"Castiel is Dean there ?"His mom ask from the house .

Cass turn and said"No it's Max ".

Max shove Cass shaking her head to him. Cass shrugged . "Max? What is she doing here ?"asked Michelle .

"She wanted to come to the mall too"Cass said .

Michelle was about to answer when Cass and Max heard the rumble of the Impala . Max walked to the curb .

"Mom , Dean's here "said Cass.

He went to where Max stood . "Come on "Cass said . He went to the impala and got inside .

"Where she doing here?"asked Dean .

"She wanted to hang out and she's coming with us is that going to be a problem?"asked Cass he face Dean . Dean smiled weakly at him.

"She can come ."Dean said . Max came near the impala and smirked at Dean .

"Sam open the door "Dean said . Sam open and Max got in .

"Hey guys how's going ?"She asked .

"Fine " said Sam .

Dean looked at Cass' house to see his mom walking out . Dean sighed as Michelle came over to side of the car . He rolled the window down . "Hello Dean , Sam and Max who's this ?"she asked .

"I'm Jess , Sam's friend "said Jess.

Michelle smile and said to Dean"How long will you be out ?".

"Not long . A few hours I'll make sure Cass is back by five thirty or six give or take how long Sam will be in the mall."Dean said .

"I won't take long "said Sam .

"Ok be careful , I'll wait for Six pm no later understand Dean"Michelle said.

Dean look her right in the eyes and said " Yes Six pm no later ".

"Castiel you have your cell phone ?"asked Michelle .

Cass turn red in the face feeling like a ten year old kid."Yes Mom "he said .

"Alright have a good time"Michelle said.

She walked back to the house and turn to wave at the group who wave back. Dean turn to the car on again and left .

* * *

><p>"Your mom Cass. Does she not trust me or just hate the sight of me when I come over ?"asked Dean.<p>

They made to the mall where Sam and Jess left the other three to look for something. The three teens went to the food court.

"She doesn't hate you . It's just I don't know . I'm not native and not a little kid . "said Cass.

"Maybe your mom just afaird that you'll leave her"said Max.

"Yeah well I don't like the way she looks at me like I'll try something with Cass the minute she'll leave"Dean said they went on line to order.

"Don't think too much of it , I mean we been friends for a long time now and you never got me in trouble before. Well maybe that one tim when we were little and we got mud in house when we were fighting. But other than that nothing bad"Cass said.

The three order their food and sat down .Max had gotten ham sandwich and chips with water . Dean had a double bacon cheese burger with onion rings in it, root beer and chilli cheese fries . Cass had a double cheese burger , water , and fries . He didn't know how Dean could eat all that and still have that male model body .They sometime would eat the same things but with the carrier gene , Cass needed more fat around the hips if and when he wants to have a baby in the future.

They sat near the middle section of the food court for when Jess and Sam get back . They ate in silence with the nosie of other people as background sound to them. It was a few mintues later when Dean spoke ."Man that was good before we leave I'm having seconds".

Max shook her head ."You'll get fat one day"she said.

"You'll get a heart attack if you keep eating like that. Once in a while have something healthy"Cass said going to throw his trash away .

"Whatever I'll be healthy as a horse and still eat this food "Dean said following Cass.

"Yeah ok "said Max .

Dean rolled his eyes at her and took his phone to dail a number.

"So you figure out who give you that kiss at the dance "Whispered Max to Cass.

Cass blushed and said " No and please don't say anything to Dean".

"Alright clam down . You talked to anyone at school who might know?" asked Max

Cass shooked his head . "You'll get your guy"said Max.

Dean came back and said "Sam and his girlfriend are outside a bookstore let's go".

When they made it to the bookstore they saw Sam was talking to Jess who's face was red.

"They're so cute "said Max.

Cass shook his head at her .

"Sammy let's get this over with"Dean said and walked in the store first then Sam and saw that they were holding hands.

'They're official 'thought Cass. He walk in with Max behind him .

The bookstore was huge . It had second floor with even more books and space . There were people sitting on the floor reading near the section with different books there.

" Cass, tell Dean we'll be upstairs"said Sam going to the escalator to the second floor.

"Where did Dean go ?"Cass asked Max.

"Umm I think over there"She said pointing to a section. They walked over to the section to see that it was everything cars. He saw Dean already reading a book.

"Hey , Sam is on the second floor "Cass said . Dean turn but when he face Cass . Cass realize it wasn't him. This guy looked like Dean from the back . Same sandy blonde almost brown hair , same body shape and they were wearing the same dark green jacket with faded jeans .Seeing that Cass notice that the guy had blue-green eyes . Castiel blush .

"Sorry I thought you were my friend "he said .

"It's ok "the guy said .

"It's just that you guys are kinda wearing the same thing and you look like him from the back "Cass said.

"I don't see it "Max said . The guy finally looked at Max and smile .

"Wait , Do I know you ?"said Max.

"I don't think so , your friend is into cars too"said the guy to Cass.

"Yeah I thought he would be here "said Cass.

"I know you , I remember you use to go to lincolin junior high you had braces right "said Max .

The guy was clearly upset and said "yeah so ".

"Nothing you look hot now "said Max .

"Thanks Maybe you should be looking for friend . There's another section for cars on the second floor"said the nodded and turn to walk away with Max but something stop him. He face the look - a- like .

"Sorry I just wanted to know your name "he said .

"My name's Max"the girl said .

"Not you him "the guy said smiling at Cass.

"Cass"he said . "Seriously"mumble Max to Cass. He blushed .

"Short for Castiel , the angel of thursday right ?"asked the guy .

"Yeah , how did you know?"asked Cass. No one didn't know except his family and friends.

"I know my angel names I'm - started the boy but Max finish for him .

"Aiden I really do remember .How could you not remember me ?"asked Max .

Cass smiled Max had been trying to get the other boy attention and failed . The other boy was even looking at her as much as Cass.

"I do remember you Max but I didn't think it was really you"said Aiden .

Max smile brightly "It's really me "she said .

Cass was going to ask Aiden something when the real Dean came and said"There you guys are , I was looking for you two , saw Sam and he told me you guys were here . Who's this"Dean looked Aiden up and down. He started to stand straighter making himself look taller .

"I'm Aiden , Cass here thought I was you but I don't see it "he said .

"Huh maybe you need your eyes looked at , Cass "Dean said .

"That makes three of us "said Max .

"I'll go , nice meeting you Dean , Cass I hope we meet again maybe on a Thursday "said Aiden walking away .

"Hey you forgot about me !"yelled Max to him but he didn't turn around .

"Jackass"said Max.

"Ok , what the hell was that ?"asked Dean.

"Nothing let's go find Sam and Jess"said Cass walking away from the section.

"That guy wanted to see you again on a thursday "said Dean .

"You know my name Castiel the angel of thursday . Thursdays are my days"Cass said.

"I know , It's something about that guy"said Dean.

"Batman seems jealous"mumble Max hoping Dean heard . He did.

"What did you say ?"asked Dean .

"I said nothing ."Max said smirking .

* * *

><p>They made it to the second floor . Sam and Jess on the floor near a section looking at a book. Jess with her head on Sam's shoulder .<p>

"Look "said Cass.

Dean looked and smirked "Told you she was his girlfriend"he said .

"Ok "said Cass.

They walked around the second floor . Max was no where near them.

"So I was wondering about something"said Dean.

"What?"asked Cass.

"Max , there is something wrong with her "said Dean.

"Dean stop it . She's nice , different but nice and why don't you like her ?"asked Cass.  
>" I don't know , She's up to something and I don't like it"Dean said they made to section without many people there , they sat on the floor.<p>

"That didn't answer my question "said Cass taking a book to look at .

Dean rolled his eyes.

They sat in silence just looking at books.

"Hey ! .I was looking for you guys "said Max sitting next to Cass . Dean clenched his fist .

"What's wrong Dean , you upset about something ?"said Max smirking .

"No "said Dean He got up and said to Cass"I'm gonna head back to the food court . Call me when your done ". and left.

"Good he's gone I really need to tell you something "said Max .

"Why can't Dean know about this ?"ask Cass. He was nervous not really knowing what Max was going to say .

"I know who give you that kiss "she said .

"Who is it?, Do I know him ?, Do you know him . Wait How do you know ?"asked Cass never stopping to take a breath untill Max shook his shoulders .

"Shut up and take a breath and let me talk . Ok?"Max said .

"Ok . Tell me " said Cass. he close his eyes and took a breath.

"Just don't get mad when I tell you "She said .

Cass open his eyes and looked at Max ."I won't be mad , just tell me "he said.

"Ok the guy under the batman mask is-

"Max! There you are I need you help " said Jess .

Max turn to see Jess and Sam standing there .

"Can't it wait ?"ask Max .

"Yeah just wait . what were you going to say?"asked Cass.

"No it can't wait Max come on"said Sam

"I'll be right back"said Max and went to Jess who started whispering right away.

* * *

><p>Cass sighed it was ten minutes later when Max came back.<p>

"What happened?"asked Cass.

"Nothing just some girl stuff anyway . As I was saying before that happen the guy that kissed was in one of your classes "said Max.

"That's it. The guy that kissed me is in one of my classes . That what you wanted to tell me ."said Cass. He was a little disappointed about that he wanted something more like a name.

"That really helps me "said Cass sarcastically.

"I did say don't get mad at me "said Max.

"How do you know his in one of my classes ?"ask Cass.

"I just know "said Max .

Cass got up and walked towards Max . "You know more what is it?"he asked .

"He's a junior "said Max .

"You sure?"asked Cass.

"Yeah he was hanging with junior's at the dance before he saved you"said Max.

"Ok that isn't helping me . Max tell me who it is ?"said Cass.

"I don't know I didn't really get a look at his face without the mask ."said Max.

"Whatever . your no help to me anyway"said Cass . He was really upset and wanted to go home .

"Cass I can't just tell you . You'll know when your ready."said Max. He walked away from her to get Jess and Sam .

"Whatever"said Cass

Cass saw the two holding hands and talking . He wanted that but felt it would never happen .

"Come on let's go get Dean"said Max .

* * *

><p>The four teens made it to the food court to find Dean finishing up.<p>

"You guys done ?"Dean asked .

"Yeah let's go"said Cass.

"You ok?"asked Dean.

"I'm fine let's go home "said Cass.

The group walked to the impala . Sam and Jess in their own world .Max texing on her phone , Dean and Cass lost in thought.

When they got to the car .Sam open the door for Jess who blushed and got in.

"Go Sammy "said Dean to Sam.

"Jerk"said Sam .

"Bitch , Now get in the car so Cass' mom won't kill me "said Dean . they all got in.

"My mom won't kill you , maybe arrest you but not kill you "said Cass

"That makes me feel much better"said Dean . Cass grin at Dean . Dean blushed and headed home .

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the lack of info for Cass to who kissed him . But I wanted to make him wait . Thanks for reading and reviewing.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

After the would be finding out of the boy who kiss Cass that Halloween night at the dance . Cass had almost given up but something had gave him hope .

It was when Cass and the others were in the car one day when Cass notice something in the glove department in the impala it was a glove and not just any glove it was a glove that look like a batman glove when Cass question

Dean about it he said _"It was Sam's when he wanted me to drop him off at Andy_. _Right Sam?"._ He brought Sam in it and Sam won't lie to Cass about something so he left it .

It got Cass thinking maybe Dean could of kiss him but why ?

Dean was a ladies man never looking at a guy the way he looks at any girl in Truman high but for the past few months before senior year Dean didn't really notice any girl in the school maybe he got a girl in another school.

Cass was thinking about this as he got his lunch ready for school at home one morning .

"Castiel you done?"asked his mother .

Michelle was getting her things for work and wanted to drop Cass off for school before going to work this morning .

"Yeah Mom I'm done "Cass said .

He took his school bag and jacket and headed for the front door.

The ride to school was quiet and Cass just wanted to be in school already .

"Castiel did you talk to your brother ?"asked Michelle .

"Yeah Jimmy wanted to tell you that he might come home for Thanksgiving this year "said Cass.

The holidays were hard for the Novaks even when everyone in the family tries to be nice it ended up with a food fight and someone's feeling getting hard .

"Oh well I hope he stays for more than one day "said Michelle .

"Yeah"said Cass.

Michelle pulled up to the high school and unlocked the door .

"Have a good day at school Castiel . Are you staying after school today?"asked Michelle .

"No not today but tomorrow "said Cass.

"Alright and will Dean drop you off ?"asked Michelle .

"Yes mom Dean will drop me off , bye mom have a nice day at work"Cass said as he got out the car he turn back and wave at his mom who wave back at him.

Cass turn again and headed for the front door of the school to go inside .

He flashed his ID card to the security graud and headed for the library to wait for Dean.

* * *

><p>When Cass was at the same spot he was in before he sat and took his book out and started to read. He didn't wait long for Dean when he heard the boy talking to someone .<p>

"Why the hell did you follow me ?"asked Dean .

He was a couple of feet away from Cass.

Cass stop reading to see Dean and Max walking behind him .

"I was not following you don't flatter yourself . I was going to the library too and I saw you ."said Max.

Dean rolled his eyes and saw Cass sitting at his spot . He grin .

"Cass I thought you would be here ."said Dean who mood change very quickly .

"Hey Cass how are you?."asked Max .

"I'm fine how are you?"asked Cass.

"Alright I guess "said Max .

"Why are you here ?"asked Dean.

"Stop it . I'm sick and tired of you acting like this when Max comes over she is a friend . Can you please be nice "said Cass.

Cass didn't know why Dean was always rude and mean to Max when she came over but he wanted it to stop.

"I just wanted to know why she is here . "said Dean .

"You don't have to be mean about it ."said Cass.

"Dean just doesn't like me . I just wanted to be friends with you guys . The bad boy Dean Winchester and his goody two shoes best friend Castiel Novak. I'm just trying to be a friend ."said Max .

"I'm not a goody two shoes . I could be bad but I choose not too and Dean is not a bad boy and you didn't just say that you wanted to be our friend because of who we are ."said Cass.

"No , maybe I'm kidding . You guys seem cool and I wanted to have friens who didn't get jealous of each other for little things " said Max.

"Cass is right . I'm not a bad boy trouble finds me and Cass is a goody two shoes."said Dean.

Max laughed and it turn into to an arguement about whether or not Cass could be bad .

* * *

><p>When the arguement was done the three teens headed to class together Max went to the basement . Dean and Cass to the second floor .<p>

"Hey I wanted to say that I heard about the kiss you got at the dance "said Dean when they were in the elevator .

Cass' heart beated faster . "How did you -

"Sam told me and I'm ok with you liking guys "said Dean.

"Ok I was meaning to tell you about I was afaird that you would hate me "said Cass.

The elevator door opened and the two boys walked out and headed for their class.

"I would never hate you Cass you know that right?"said Dean .

"Yeah I know I was still afaird but I'm happy now "said Cass .

" Good help me pass this science quizz and I'll buy you lunch "said Dean grinning.

"Dean I already have lunch but I'll help you with the quizz "said Cass.

"Cass you are a life saver now let's get inside this stupid class and help me pass this quizz "said Dean.

Cass sighed and went to the door for their class.

* * *

><p>When Dean and Cass made to their lunch table they saw Ash sitting close to Jo , Chuck and Max talking .<p>

Dean had stop and Cass turn to Dean and saw his face change another color . Dean was mad .

"Calm down , she is a friend why are you acting like this .?"asked Cass.

"It's just that ever since we met her . It's like she is plotitng something and she is going to do something that will not help anyone "said Dean.

"I don't think she is evil just please give her a chance "said Cass.

Cass turn to Dean and put on his best puppy dog eyes on hoping it works . If Sam can do it then maybe he could do it too.

Dean tried to resistance the look Cass was giving him . It was the same look Sam would give him when he wanted Dean to get him something .

'Damn those blue eyes' thought Dean as he looked at Dean.

"Please try to be nice be or don't say anything rude to her or about her"said Cass he did the puppy dog eyes to Dean again.

"Fine . I'll try to be nice or whatever let's get lunch "said Dean.

The two boys continue to walked to their table and sat next to each other .

"Hey guys "said Max .

"Hi Max . I didn't know that you had this lunch period . "said Cass.

"I do but I sat at the back of the lunch . I thought since we are friends I wanted to hang out with you guys now ."said Max . She smirked at Dean waiting for him to say something.

"That's nice . Well I'm going on the lunch line anyone coming with me ?"asked Dean .

"I'll go . I didn't eat breafast "said Max.

Dean got up but not before whispering to Cass who shiver at the closeness Dean's lips were to his ear.

"You will do my social studies for not being mean this girl "said Dean and he left not noticing Cass blushing .

Dean and Max made it to the lunch line standing next to each other .

"So how long you and Cass been friends?"asked Max. She was trying to lessen the wrinkles on her bright pink long sleeve shirt .

"Since we were little why ?"asked Dean.

Max shrugged "Just wanted to know . Your not as close to your other friends as you are with Cass . Well maybe Sam ."she said .

"Yeah well his my best friend "said Dean turning away from her to look at how many were head of him.

"So kissing your friend in a batman suit is something not new for you"whispered Max to Dean.

"What?" Dean said turning toward her .

"I know that you know that I know you were kissing a boy named Castiel while being in a batman suit at the dance ."she whisper in His ear .

Dean pulled back from her . People were watching them .

"I don't know what you are talking about "said Dean.

Max smirked at him and said "we'll talk later about this ."she said.

* * *

><p>When lunch was over Dean and Cass were walking up the stairs to another class they have together .<p>

"What happen at the lunch line . You looked mad coming back ."said Cass .

Dean didn't say anything he walked ahead of Cass .

They made to the third floor and walked to their classroom .

"Did Max say something to upset you ?"asked Cass.

"Yeah but I won't let it get to me right? , she just wants to me mad."said Dean.

Dean thought about what Max said to him at lunch . 'How the hell did she know ' thought Dean .

"Don't think about ok. It's not important so don't think about it."said Cass .

Dean just shook his head alittle .'It really is important but I don't think you would like it' thought Dean.

The late bell rang it was when the classroom door for their class finally open and kids got out with their teacher . The boys headed in and waited for their teacher and classmates .

* * *

><p>Ten mintues into the lesson Dean needed to use the rest room . He headed for the boys bathroom on the second floor while he was walking over to room he was pulled back from behind . He raise his elbow to hit the person who thought they could get him from behind but his elbow was caught .<p>

Dean turn and saw Max ."The hell is wrong with you ?"asked Max.

"Reflex, what do you want ?"asked Dean.

I wanted to talk about what I said in the lunch room . Come on "said Max who began to walk the pther direction.

"You really think I'm going to follow you somewhere ?"Dean ask .

Max turn to him "Yes and I know this because you don't want a certain blue eye boy to know about the guy in the batman suit for some stupid reason". she said to him .

Dean walked up to her and said "lead the way".

They made it to empty classroom. Max took a seat at the teacher desk and Dean took a seat at the front row .

"Make this quick I still have to pee and get to class "said Dean.

Max nodded " Ok, I'll just say that I know that you were the guy who kissed Cass at the dance because I saw you at that the costume store buying the suit that day."she said

Dean didn't say anything so Max continued "I thought you would aleast tell Cass but it almost a month and you didn't 's almost Thanksgiving Dean are you waiting for it to be christmas to tell your best friend your in love with him."

" I want to tell him but what do really think well happen with me and Cass . Do you really think he will date me ? . Do you think our family will be ok with it .Just because our world have men giving birth to kids doesn't mean everyone is alright with it . "Dean said .

Dean walked to where Max was sitting "I love him so much since junior high . If I tell him do you think he will happy or mad thinking it was a joke . No one would believe that Dean Winchester like guys , well not every guys just Cass."Dean said.

"Ok I didn't think you would pour your heart out to be about your best friend . And to answer your questions . I think your family will be happy . Sam is ok with and Jess already knows. All your friends will want you both to be happy with each other and since when do you care what other people think . If they don't like it then they can kiss your ass. The only thing you got to worry is if Cass will want to be with you. And I think the answer is yes".Max said .

"He wouldn't believe it "said Dean.

"He will you have to tell him before that idiot gets him "said Max .

"What? Are you talking about ?"ask Dean.

"That guy that was talking about seeing Cass on a thursday . Aiden"said Max.

"He doesn't go to same school as us "said Dean.

"So? He could just happen to see Cass and make a move on him and you lose a chance to have a life with the boy of your wet dreams"said Max smirking.

Dean blushed and said "He isn't in my dreams all the time - just shut up and help me get my best friend to me my boyfriend ."

Max grin and said "this is going to be fun".

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for leaving the chapter like this but I wanted to end it like it. I'll try to but a new chapter next week Check my profile for an update . Have a happy new year. Thanks for reading and reviewing.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: thanks for the reviews , alerts , and favorites for the story .**

**I'm sorry for any mistakes in the chapter .**

**After this chapter it will start to pick up where I want it to and beyond .**

**I don't own supernatural just the OC's . And I don't own the song use in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>When Dean was done in the bathroom and talking to Max he came back to the class . Cass was already sitting in a group with other students doing work. He walked toward Cass but was stop by the teacher.<p>

"Winchester nice of you to come back , next time don't take long ."said the teacher .

"Ok "said Dean.

Dean made to his seat and went to work.

"What took you so long?"whisper Cass.

"I had to pee "said Dean.

"If you say so"said Cass with the look of disbelief.

"You don't believe me "said Dean with a mock shock look grining "But seriously I really did have to pee".

"Winchester , Novak care to share with the class"said the teacher.

Cass blushed and went to the classwork. Dean rolled his eyes and looked at the paper infront of him.

"No ?. So get back to work and only talk if it has something to do with the work in the class."said the teacher.

It was going to be a long time when this class will end .

* * *

><p>Dean was going over the plan well some sort of plan it was just to flat out tell Cass how he felt and that he was the one who kiss him . It was a very simple and foolproof .<p>

Dean lean on the impala waiting for Sam and Cass to come out of school.

"Hey "said a voice behind him.

"Max what are doing here?"said Dean turning around to face the girl.

"Waiting for the big moment "said Max.

"The big moment ? I'm just telling Cass the truth that's it"said Dean.

"Yeah well it's a big thing because now you two might be together . That's a very big step to move from the friend zone to being boyfriend and well boyfriend ."said Max.

Dean nodded to her in understanding .

" Well here's your chance don't screw this up"said Max walking away.

Dean got off the impala and walked to Cass who was making his way there with Sam.

"Cass could I talk to you for sec?"asked Dean.

"Ok"said Cass.

Sam went to Dean and whispered "Good luck" and went to sit in the impala.

"What's wrong?"asked Cass.

"Nothing I just wanted to talk to you"said Dean .

He was getting nervous and feeling sick to his stomach.

"Ummm what I want to say is ... Dean started but didn't finish because.

"Cass?"said a voice .

Dean turned and saw some guy who looked like

"Aiden?"asked Cass.

Cass move from Dean and walked towards Aiden who was wearing a black jacket that look like what Dean used to wear.

In the distance you could hear someone say "Son of a bitch!".

"Cass how are you?"asked Aiden.

Dean crused under his breath and towards to two boys .

"I'm fine how did you know I go to Truman?"asked Cass.

"I didn't . I was visiting a friend and though I'll see my old school "said Aiden.

Dean rolled his eyes.

"You went to school here . That's crazy"said Cass.

"Yeah .I'm only a year and a half older than you Cass"said Aiden.

Dean had to stop this fast."You know I really hate to interrupt this but I need to drop Cass off before his Mom gets mad . She can get really upset if he is not back home in time."he said.

Aiden and Cass looked at him . Aiden in annoyance , Cass in embrassament.

"My mom won't get mad , she just - "Cass started.

"Cass it's ok I understand , Umm look here's my number I really want to get to know you so call me or whatever and Maybe we'll see each on a thrusday , bye"said Aiden giving Cass his number and walked away not before giving Cass a wink and Dean a smirk.

Dean looked at Cass and went to the impala.

"What the hell was that ? , Did you tell Cass?"asked Sam when Dean got in the car.

"No I didn't and that jackass came out of no where and mess it up . I'll call Max and -"Dean began.

" Call Max for what ?"asked Cass.

"Nothing . so you took some guy's number and put it in your phone . awesome."said Dean . He started the car and took off.

* * *

><p>The next few days were hard for Dean and Max .<p>

Both tried to get Cass to realize that Dean was the one who kissed him but the plan had failed bacuse of one thing . Aiden.

Ever since Aiden gave his number to Cass , those two never stop talking to each other but one day it had stop.

Cass told Dean he didn't see Aiden as anything but a friend and still wanted to know who kissed him .Aiden was ok with this and didn't call as much.

Dean was very happy for that and will get his chance finally.

* * *

><p>It was the day of Thanksgiving when Dean would get his chance .<p>

Dean had talked it over with Max and Sam .

After getting over the facts that Max was werid and freaked him out a bit . She was actually a very funny person and helpful with her plan to get Cass and Dean together .

The plan goes at what Max and Sam told Dean.

After the Thanksgiving dinner at Cass' house . Dean takes Cass to his room and when they were inside Cass' room Dean would bare his soul to Cass hoping he will feel the same way and they can get together and be happy. Max and Sam had to make sure no would notice the two boys were gone for awhile.

Dean hopes everything will go well and he can really be happy with Cass as something more than the nerd angel's best friend.

* * *

><p>The day of Thanksgiving was troublesome for the Novak family .<p>

Michelle Novak was hosting the Thankgiving dinner with the help from Mary Winchester who was coming over with her two sons to start the dinner.

Castiel was going the list of people who was staying over and coming for dinner.

It was going to be a weird dinner mostly because after the divorce with Cass' mom and dad .

Cass didn't think they would want to see each other over any holiday but Cass' brother Jimmy was coming so their parents wanted to put up show so everyone coming over to house would be happy and Jimmy would maybe stay to his mother and his brother.

Cass looked at the list again there were new people in the list . Jess ,her sister and parents were coming also Max ,her little cousin and mom . And Dean 's dad and wife and half brother were coming over .

'This Thanksgiving will be something' thought Cass.

Cass was about to go his labtop when his phone vibrated . He looked at phone and smile when it was Max.

"Hey , are you still coming over?"asked Cass.

"Yeah I can't wait for your mom cooking "said Max.

"My Mom and is cooking together "said Cass.

"OH . well my mom is almost done . She wanted to know if she can bring a dish?"asked Max.

"Yeah it's ok"said Cass.

"Good. Umm did Dean talk to you by any chance?"asked Max.

"No. Why?"asked Cass.

"Nothing . Just wamted to know . Can't wait to meet everyone there . It's gonna be fun . See you later Cassy boy"said Max.

"Whatever and It's Cass. "He said to her.

Max laughed "Alright bye". And hung up.

Cass shooked his head and put his phone away .

* * *

><p>Dean was in his room going over the plan . He was nervous , more nervous than he ever was in his lifetime.<p>

This mean actually work and Dean will be with someone he felt he was suppose to be with.

'Damn this will be the most chick flick moment in my life 'thought Dean.

Dean was thinking about the plan once more when Sam came in his room.

"You're suppose to knock on the door"said Dean.

"Yeah ok , Max is on the phone"said Sam . He handed the phone to Dean and left.

"What?"said Dean .

"That isn't nice to say to someone on the phone . What if I was Cass ?"said Max.

"I would know if you were him but your not . So what's wrong?"asked Dean.

"I wanted to tell you that me and my mom is coming to the Thanksgiving dinner at Cass'. So be ready when everyone is stuff with turkey that you need to bare your soul to your best friend , who will hopefully be your boyfriend"said Max.

"I know . I just hope this work and I can sleep peacefully again"said Dean.

Dean was having nightmare where Cass says no and makes a fool of Dean by telling everyone at the dinner and making Dean feel like idiot.

"Aww . It will be ok . Stick to the plan and everything will be alright. "said Max.

"Right"said Dean .

He started to pace in his room.

"Dean check your email ."said Max.

Dean went to his labtop and turn it on .

It took a while but he got to his email and open one that had Max's name on it.

"How did you get my email address ?"asked Dean.

"Cass give it to me . Did you open mine yet?"said Max.

Dean did and he played the video .

"Just listen to it and you'll be ok , see you at the dinner . bye"said Max and she hung up.

Dean hung up and place the phone away . He put his headphones on and listen .

It was song that he really would never listen to but give it a shot.

_Too much of anything can make you sick Even the good can be a curse (curse)_  
><em>Makes it hard to know which road to go down Knowing too much can get you hurt Is it better, is it worse?<em>  
><em>Are we sitting in reverse?<em>  
><em>It's just like we're going backwards I know where I want this to go Driving fast but let's go slow What I don't wanna do is crash, no<em>

_ [Pre-chorus:]_  
><em>Just know that you're not in this thing alone There's always a place in me you can call home Whenever you feel like we're growing apart Let's just go back, back, back, back Back to the start.<em>

_ Oh [Chorus:]_  
><em>Anything that's worth having Is sure enough, worth fighting for Quitting's out of the question When it gets tough Gotta fight some more We've gotta fight, fight, fight, fight Fight for this love We've gotta fight, fight, fight, fight Fight for this love We've gotta fight, fight, fight, fight Fight for this love If it's worth having It's worth fighting for.<em>

_ Oh Now everyday ain't gonn' be no picnic Love ain't a walk in the park All you can do is make the best of it now Can't be afraid of the dark_

_ [Pre-chorus]_

_[Chorus]_

_I don't know where we're heading I'm willing and ready to go We've been driving so fast We just need to slow down And just roll.. On..._  
><em>[Chorus]<em>

_We've gotta fight, fight, fight, fight Fight for this love We've gotta fight, fight, fight, fight Fight for this love We've gotta fight, fight, fight, fight Fight for this love If it's worth having It's worth fighting for. Oh_

Dean shook his head and said "Max". He wrote back to her and got ready for the dinner .

* * *

><p>When six o'clock rolled by . Cass was making sure that both table were set and ready . All the adults were to sit at one at one table , where all the teen and younger sat at the other table .<p>

Cass hoped that this dinner would go well and nothing bad will happen .

The door bell rang . Cass went to it to open it to see who it was .

It was His Dad, brother , aunt and cousin.

"Cass ! look at you . you look good . "said Jimmy .

"Yeah he looks like he gain weight "said their cousin .

"Shut up Gabe , you didn't get your sugar fix yet ?"said Cass.

"Boys I'll like to help Michelle so please don't fight "said his Aunt Anna.

Cass move to let everyone in . His dad hug him and ask what was going on in his life.

* * *

><p>When the others came to the house it was full and talkative . It was happy moment for everyone . Michelle and Mary said the turkey was ready and for everyone to be seated .<p>

The teen table everyone was seated next whoever well not everyone.

On one side was Dean and Sam's half brother Adam who was younger than Sam . Next to him was Jess' younger sister Jamie . Next was Cass and Jimmy's cousin Gabriel who was trying to flirt with Max who sat next to him at his left .(1)  
>Dean and Jimmy were seated at the head of the table.<p>

Cass was at Dean's right. Next to Cass was Max's cousin Ashlen . Next to her was Jess and Next to Jess was of course Sam . He sat near Jimmy .(2).

The dinner had finally started. And Dean's plan will happen soon.

* * *

><p>After everything was done Dean brought Cass his room to talk about something. Dean was started to feel sick and it was not because of eating two slices of apple pie.<p>

Dean walked into the room he knew too well. He stop at the bed and turn to Cass who close the door because of the noise of everyone in the living room.

"What's wrong Dean?"asked Cass.

" Cass we've been friends for a long time and there is something I really want to tell you without anyone to stop what I have to say . It's really important and I don't want to look back at this moment and think what could've been . so here it goes" said Dean.

Dean took a deep breath in and exhale it out and said " Cass I was the one in the batman suit who kissed you and I did it because I love you . I've been in love with you since junior high school and now ."

Cass' eyes widen . He couldn't believe it was Dean . Dean Winchester the ladies man that had kissed him a boy . He didn't understand.

"Cass ? are you alright"ask Dean . He was worried that Cass wouldn't want him or be his friend anymore.

"Are you serious?"asked Cass , he wasn't buying this.

"Yes I would never lie to you . well maybe about the dance and everything . "said Dean his face turning red. There was a knot in his stomach and it was growing .

"Why?, why would you do this ?"asked Cass.

"I told you . I did it because I like you more than a friend . I figure you won't like it if I just kiss and run."said Dean.

"So dressing up as the dark knight and kissing was a better plan ."said Cass it wasn't a question.

"Cass , I just thought you won't like it if it was me "said Dean .

Cass was annoyed "You thought I would like it if it was some guy having my frist kiss with"he said.

"No , I just felt I would have a better chance as being someone else hanging out with you and getting a kiss"said Dean.

"You know your explaining is really bad"said Cass.

Dean gave a short laugh."I know I just thought you wouldn't believe me as myself . Would you believe me if I came out and say"Cass I really like and want to be more than friends . Your the only guy I would ever check out . Be my boyfriend ". I don't think so."he said.

"But you are telling me this . And I don't think I'm the only guy you check out . Remember ?"said Cass.

" Yeah well that is something different . Your cuter than ."said Dean smirking.

Cass rolled his eyes"Dean I want to be serious with you" he said.

Dean's heart was beating faster when he heard this.

"I want you to know if we start dating , you know that my mom will do everything in her power to stop this . I didn't tell her that I'm gay . Do your parents know ?"said Cass .

"My mom but not my dad . I'll tell him when I'm ready"said Dean.

Cass walked up to Dean and looked in his green grass eyes .

"Dean if you are serious and ready for this tell me "said Cass.

"I'm ready . I want to know if you are . You never been with a guy."said Dean.

"Neither have you . I never been with anyone . "said Cass.

"I know and I promise you that I want this realtionship more than anything ."said Dean.

Dean held Cass' hands and place them over his heart.

"I want you and I never been so sure of this . I care about you so much and I want to be with you as your boyfriend . I'm ready"said Dean.

"Then I'm ready so kiss me already and end this chick flick moment "said Cass.

They laughed and Dean lean his head down as Cass brought his head up towards Dean to kiss him the way it was suppose it be .

* * *

><p><strong>(1&amp;2) Sorry if it confused people I think I was start clockwise . I don't why I started with Adam but I did.<strong>

**The song use was By Cheryl Cole called Fight for this Love .And sorry for how the lyrics are It was different the way I got from this website.**

**I hope this chapter was ok.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing . I'll update next friday remember to check my profile for an update.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:Thanks for the reviews . I can't believe this is chapter 8 of my first of many stories to write .**

**I wanted to ask you the people who review , alrets , and made my story a favorite. Should I try for a beta ?. that's all I wanted to ask you guys.**

**Oh and happy Winchester Day ! and its friday the 13th that is crazy.**

**Sorry for any mistakes in the chapter.**

**I don't own Supernatural just the OC's.**

* * *

><p>The two weeks after Dean had confess everything to Cass and wanted to be in a realtionship with the other boy. Things had started to be good for Dean and Cass learning about each other in different way instead of being friends , they were more than that and it was great expect one thing.<p>

Cass' mom was always trying to find a way for Dean and Cass to not hang out together, Not that she knows about their realtionship being something more. She just wants Cass to be around other people that won't get her son in trouble with the law.

But that wouldn't happened because Cass and Dean was best friends so she would have to deal with it , that is what Cass hoped .

"Dean I want to talk to you about something"said Cass.

Dean and Cass were at Dean's house on the couch watching an old episode of Dr. Sexy.

It was Saturday and Dean wanted to be with Cass without Max being with them since the two boys had made their feelings known to her.

"What's wrong Cass?"asked Dean . He turn from the T.V to look at Cass.

"I wanted know when will it be the best time to tell my mom."said Cass.

Dean sighed"I don't know . Maybe after Christmas when your mom is full of christmas ham you can tell her that you have boyfriend and its me". he said.

"I'm scared I never felt so nervous before , what if she hates me and kicks me out , I read online that half of teens -" Cass started .

"Cass calm down nothing is going to happen , well nothing bad ."said Dean. He lean in toward Cass and gently kiss him on the lips.

Cass kissed him back and moan when the kiss had been gentle and was turn into something more.

Dean and Cass were too focus on themselves to notice Sam and Jess by the front door.

"Dude that is just Nasty . No one wants to see you and your boyfriend making out on the couch where people sit and watch T.V. "said Sam. Jess giggled at two boys on said couch.

Dean and Cass parted . Cass was blushing and fixing his shirt .

"Sammy don't think I don't know what you and Jess do when you guys are in your room"said Dean smirking he left the couch and went in the kitchen .

Sam and Jess blushed . "We hang out and do homework".said Sam.

"Come on Jess"said Sam and grap the girl's hand and walked towards his room.

"I hope you two are doing homework there. "Dean called after them . Sam had closed the door loudly.

Dean chuckled to himself.

"Dean ."said Cass from the couch.

"What? I was just playing with Sam . His too much of a nice boy to anything with Jess . Plus his fourteen ."said Dean .

"I know but that was not what I was talking about ."said Cass. He went to Dean and seat on a stoole that was by the fridge.

"Let's not talk about your mom ok. Let's talk about where you want me to take you on our first date next week."said Dean . He place a hot pocket in the microwave and heated it up.

"Dean I already told you . It doesn't matter where we go . I'm ok with anything"Cass said blushing.

"No it's not I want to make this special for you , for us"said Dean. He wanted this first date to one of the best for Cass and himself . Since it was awhile that Dean dated anyone after he realize he was in loved with his best friend. Dean felt that one of many date nights with Cass should be good for both of them.

Cass walked up to Dean who was near the microwave and said "Fine do what you feel is best , just make sure it doesnot involved getting in trouble because of what you plan went wrong."

Dean grin and ate his hot pocket once it was out of the microwave .

"I can promise you , you won't get in trouble .Now come on I want to show something in my room"said Dean smirking.

"Dean"said Cass blushing at him.

"Not that , Maybe next time "said Dean he took Cass' hand and lead him to his room.

Cass laugh at him as he was dragged to Dean's room.

* * *

><p>It was the week before christmas and Dean wanted to get this first date with Cass out of the way before one of the most nerve racking holiday .<p>

Dean wanted this date out of the way so he could focus on a gift for everyone he cared about.

It was when he was at the library in school on a thurday when he got an idea for his date.

"Just go with a picnic ."said Max .

Dean and Max were waiting for Cass and Sam after school when Max gave him the idea.

"Why an picnic?"asked Dean.

"Because it's simple and just the two of you . I don't think you can make out with Cass in the movie theather and not get caught ."said Max smirking at Dean .

"Ok , do you think Cass will like something like that?"asked Dean.

"Yeah , who doesn't like a picnic of their favorite foods . You better get his favorite foods , a nice looking blanket and a beatiful spot where you can see a beautiful starry sky at night and you two can cuddle to warm each other up and just listen to the quiet night together".said Max she sighed and had a dreamy look in her face .

"Umm you do know that me and Cass are guys . Just because we like each other doesnot mean I want to chick flick moment our dates ."said Dean .

"I know . I just thought it would be nice and private . You and Cass told everyone that you two are a couple now ? "said Max.

"No but -"said Dean but Max didn't let him finish .

"So it was a thought . Since you two wanted to keep this thing a secret and want a date just the two of you and no one around you."said Max.

"Fine help and not do that girlish noise when I ask for help"said Dean.

Max squeal and laughed at the face Dean made when she did it.

"Seriously , you need to stop "said Dean.

Max just laugh at him .

"What's so funny?"asked Cass.

Max and Dean turn to face him when they heard him.

"Nothing just Dean being Dean "said Max .

Cass shook his head and sat next to Dean . He held Dean's hand under the table and his hand alittle.

Dean smile at him .

"I'm still here guys . You can make out later ."said Max she whispered the last part .

Cass blushed and let got of Dean's hand .

"Sorry "said Cass.

"It's fine . I'm happy Dean doesn't hide how he feels infront of me "said Max.

"What ? you knew before "said Dean .

"Yeah . You do not know how to keep your feeling hidden sometimes"said Max.

Dean rolled his eyes "Whatever , Let's find Sam and his future wife and go home."

The three teens got and went to find Sam and Jess.

* * *

><p>When Cass came home after Dean had drop him off . He was looking at a sight that would have made any person upset but for him just sad.<p>

Cass' brother was sleeping on a wrapper filled couch that was surround by trash .

Since Thanksgiving Jimmy had stayed with their mother but had to take the couch because their aunt had taken his room and now he sleeps on the couch .

"Jimmy , wake up"said Cass as he put his jacket away . It was almost christmas and the weather was still nice outside no heavy coats yet.

"Castiel leave Jimmy , he hasn't been feeling well."said Michelle .

"Ok , umm mom can I ask you something?"asked Cass.

He was getting nervous and just wanted to get this out of the way.

"What is it?"asked Michelle.

"Dean want to go out to the movies this weekend and ask if I could come with him"said Cass.

He was nervous because Dean had finally asked him out for a date was over due since they were together in secret.

"Alright how long will you be out ? . It's saturday when you will be out?"asked Michelle .

"Yes it's saturday . He'll be here at six and will make sure to come back at ten."said Cass.

"Good now you got homework to be done so get started "said Michelle .

"Yes Mom and thank you"said Cass.

He was going on his first date . He couldn't wait to tell Dean .

"Your welcome now go "said Michelle .

Cass left the kitchen and went to his room to do his homework and tell Dean the good news.

* * *

><p>Saturday couldn't come any faster . It was late in the afternoon when Dean had gone into over drive going over where to have the picnic date .<p>

"Dean calm down , just take Cass to that overview where you can see over the town . It would be good , great even . Just don't take this first date so seriously . Relax ."said Sam.

"Sammy I'm the oldest and I dated girls and I was not this scared of having a first date go wrong"said Dean .

The brothers were in Dean's room with Sam sitting on Dean's bed while Dean was in his closet looking for something to wear for the date that was only hours away.

"That is because you actually love Cass and while you were "dating" those girls you didn't really love them like you do with Cass"said Sam.

"Whatever help me find something to look good"said Dean .

"Just call Max and be done with this , jerk"said Sam.

"Shut up bitch"said Dean.

"Huh funny you said that when your the one acting like a some fifteen year old girl finally going out with the quarterback from the football team"said Sam.

Dean got of the closet and looked at Sam."you got five second before I do something I'll get reget ."said Dean.

"I'm not afaird of you "said Sam .

"You should . or I'll tell Jess where you keep your Nsync CD "said Dean.

Sam's eyes widen and his face paled . "You won't "said Sam.

"Sammy you really don't know me that well"said Dean . He slowly walked to the door and ran for the house phone with Sam not far behind him.

* * *

><p>When it was finally time for the date Dean was making sure he had everything Cass likes and himself.<p>

Max had given everything he needed for the date and threated him if he screw this date up . She would make sure he couldn't have kids.

Dean was in the impala nearing Cass' house . He was scared that something would go wrong with the date and Cass would want to be friends again.

He pulled over when he was close to the house and killed the engine.

Dean took a breath and got out of the car and walked up to the house. He knocked on the door and waited.

It was Cass' mom who open the door . Dean not going to react to this.

"Dean , You came right on time . Castiel are you ready?"ask Michelle .

Dean was waiting for her to let him in . It wasn't happening.

"I'm almost done . Let Dean in."said Cass. He sound far away even with Dean by the door.

"Come on in Dean"said Michelle . She move from the door and let Dean in .

Dean step in the house and stood there .

"You have a sit by the couch Dean"said Michelle walking towards the kitchen.

Dean went to the couch to find Jimmy there reading.

"Hey Jimmy , How are you?"asked Dean.

"Fine . Where you and Cass going tonight?"asked Jimmy his eyes not leaving the page he was reading.

"Just going to the movies or something"said Dean .

"Right movies"said Jimmy.

Dean didn't answer and just waited for Cass.

Jimmy placed a book mark in his book and placed it on the table. He turn behind and looked to see his mom gone . He looked back to Dean and said" I know about you and Cass".

Dean felt sick all of a sudden."What are you talking ". he said.

"Don't play dumb Dean, I saw you put your tongue down my brother's throat "said Jimmy .

"I don't know what your talking about "said Dean he got up from the couch and walked away .

"Dean I know stop this playing stupid crap . Man up and face me "said Jimmy.

Dean turn to Jimmy ."Alright let me have it . Just tell me the truth on how you feel , but I want to know how you found out "said Dean.

"Last tuesday . Cass' door was open and your hands all over my brother . Your lucky our mom was not there or else you won't even be alive today "said Jimmy.

"I thought the door was locked "said Dean.

"Yeah guess you couldn't wait to play tonsil hockey with Cass to check anyway I want you to know that I'm not ok with this"said Jimmy .

" what?"said Dean.

And this was the time Cass shown up.

"Sorry for the wait , I couldn't find my wallet ."said Cass.

Dean face Cass and smiled at him.

Cass blushed and looked at Jimmy "What's wrong?"he asked .

"Nothing , you have a great time at the movies , remember Dean . Ten o'clock."said Jimmy and he left the two.

"What happened ?"asked Cass .

"Nothing Let's go you in for a surprise "said Dean .

* * *

><p>When Dean and Cass made to the overview of the town. To say that Cass was surprise was something more.<p>

Dean had brought almost every food he liked and drinks . They talked and ate like everything in the world was gone and it was just the two of them.

He was laying on the blanket Dean brought staring up at the clear starry night.

Dean was holding his hand and it was just peace and wonderful.

"This has to be the best thing you ever thought of Dean"said Cass.

Dean let go of Cass hand and rolled on his side to face Cass.

Cass did the same.

"Thanks I wanted this to be great for us "said Dean.

Cass smiled and close the gap between and kissed Dean .

Dean was happy but worried about what Jimmy had told him .He hope this relationship wouldn't do anything to put a wedge between Cass and Jimmy .

What he going to tell Cass?.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry If the date wasn't good . do you guys think it was good? . <strong>

**I'll try harder next time. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing . I'll try to have the next chapter out .**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and I'll try to get a beta again.**

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

**I don't own Supernatural just the OC's.**

* * *

><p>After having the first date out of the way for Dean and Cass, it was time to look for the perfect christmas gift for Cass.<p>

Dean was shopping around with Max, Sam , Jess and their other friends at the mall . It was a kinda big group with Ash, Jo, Chuck and Becky with Dean .

Cass was home with his family for some family meeting and couldn't leave to be with the others shopping around in the mall for christmas when it was only days away.

Dean was kinda happy that Cass wasn't here not that he didn't want to spend time with Cass, Dean just thought it was easy without Cass there with him trying to figure out what Dean was buying for him this christmas because it was different now that they are together .

"Dean you see a store that is worthy to go in ?"asked Max.

The group of teens were just window watching stores not really going in . Ash and Chuck already brought gifts but come anyway.

"Not really , I didn't think shopping for another guy was so hard. I mean it's Cass , he would probably want some book set or something ."said Dean.

"What did you give him last year?"asked Max.

"It was a gift card and it was a last minute gift . I know he was kinda upset about it but he didn't say it."said Dean.

"OK , Listen up everyone . We are going to split up and meet back at the food court . If you going to shop for someone in this group don't go with that person. Just think creatively and out of the box knowing that whoever you are shopping for will love the gift you are buying."said Max.

She let out a big breathe when she was done.

Everyone when in small groups : Jo , Jess and Becky . Group two was Ash , Chuck and Sam.

Max and Dean were the last ones left.

When the others were gone Max said "Let's go find your man a gift and not some last minute crap . Something with being."

Dean nodded to her and walked ahead of her to a store.

* * *

><p>Cass shifted uncomfortably around in his seat at the dinner table at his house . His mother had called for a family meeting and he didn't know what was going to happen .<p>

'Did my mom found out about Dean being my boyfriend ?' thought Cass.

He was feeling sick and didn't know what his mom was going to discuss with him and his brother.

"Cass are you okay?"asked Jimmy.

"I'm fine I was thinking about what I could get for last minutes gifts . You know since I didn't go shopping earlier this month."said Cass surpirse that he lied so easily to his brother.

"It's alright Cass , you don't need to get anything too expensive . It doesn't matter alright , don't get yourself sick over it"said Jimmy.

"Yeah your right . I'll just give everyone gift cards that not hard . "said Cass.

Jimmy just shook his head alittle bit."Whatever little bro ."he said.

"I'm gald you guys stayed . I really want to talk about something very important."said Michelle.

"I want to tell you both that your cousin Gabriel will be staying here longer because he will live here and transfer to Truman high as a junior ."said Michelle.

"WHAT?"yelled Cass.

"Castiel calm down . Your aunt Anna wanted Gabriel to stay near her . Your uncle Mike isn't around that much and since Anna is staying she wants Gabriel to be here where she can keep her eyes on him."said Michelle.

"Why Truman ? He can be a junior some place . He doesn't even need to change school ."said Cass.

"Castiel why don't you want Gabriel to go to school with you?asked Michelle.

"Because I don't want him there. He is going to cause trouble and bother me ."said Cass.

Michelle was shocked to here this ."Castiel , Gabriel is your cousin and he needs his family to be with him . I don't really know why you are acting like this but it will need to stop. Gabriel will go to Truman with you and will be helpful to him . And he will be sharing your room with you."said Michelle.

"Mom ? , You can't do this . Gabe can live in the basement or I can stay in the basement. Gabe can have the room . You can not make me and Gabe share the same room together ."said Cass.

"Yes I can , it won't be bad . Your making a big deal out of nothing . End of family meeting "said Michelle and left to go in her room.

"Why didn't you say anything ?"asked Cass.

"What could I have said to make it better for you?"asked Jimmy .

"You knew about this Jimmy . You really think me and Gabe can share a room together.?"asked Cass.

"Yeah so? You have something to hide in your room ? because I never see you like this ."said Jimmy.

Cass' heart started to increase. "Me and Gabe don't really get along . I like to read and have a quiet night at home . When all he wants to do is prank someone he gets a chance and cause trouble everywhere he goes ."said Cass.

"I know but that is just the way he is , It won't be that bad and You two won't be in the same classes so suck it up "said Jimmy.

Cass smiled at him "Yeah your right . I'll be fine just be lucky your not staying in a room with him."said Cass.

Jimmy rolled his eyes "Lucky me . Now if you excuse me I'll be moving into the basement not that is available to me ". He said smirking.

"Jackass "said Cass.

"I am not and better not let her you cuss or else you'll get grounded."Jimmy.

Cass shook his head "Whatever I need to call Dean to tell him the good news"he said .

"Dean."said Jimmy in a disgusted voice .

"What? I thought you liked Dean"said Cass.

"He's ok . I just think you too hang out him too much ."said Jimmy.

" He is my best friend . Why are you not liking him anymore?"asked Cass.

"Nothing Cass. I'll go pack and move to the basement ."said Jimmy walk the door to the basement .

Cass sighed and went to his room.

* * *

><p>When Dean finally found a gift for Cass it was in the jewelery store with Max's help they found something that will really top the gift card Dean got him last christmas.<p>

"Just wait for christmas to give him the present alright "said Max .

There were in the food court with Sam and other four in the group had left .

"I hope he likes it "said Dean.

"Yeah because that was paid with half my money so when you give that gift you matter say I paid with you "said Max .

"Don't worry Max , I 'll make sure Dean remembers "said Sam.

Max laughed "Come on Jess . I need to pee "she said .

"I don't need to go "said Jess.

"I don't care let's go"said Max.

Jess rolled her and got up but not before giving Sam a kiss on the cheek .

Sam blushed and look at Dean"What?"he said.

"Nothing , just didn't thing you could get a pretty at this age."said Dean.

Sam made a face Dean called the bitchface .

"Anyway I want to tell you something before the girls get back . It's about Jimmy"said Dean .

Sam looked confused "What happened?"he asked .

"He knows about me and Cass"whispered Dean . He didn't want anyone to hear the last part.

"How?"asked Sam.

"I was playing tonsil hockey and didn't lock the door ."said Dean.

Sam grimaced "Nasty , What did he say ?"he asked.

"That he was not okay with it and that was it . I didn't really get anything else from since it was the night of the date ."said Dean.

"I don't know what to say . He did tell his mom"said Sam.

"No , just if she found us I wouldn't be alive anymore."said Dean.

"Well, you did say she would do anything to kill you"said Sam.

"Not funny Sammy . what I am going to do?."Dean asked .

"I don't know . Does Cass know ?"asked Sam .

"No , I'll call him. He has this family meeting crap so I hope it's done"said Dean.

"Alright and if he doesn't know don't tell him directly , just ask what was meeting and why"said Sam.

Dean nodded and took his phone out to make the call.

The phone rang twice and Cass picked up.

"Hey I was just about to call you"said Cass .

"Yean well I called first . How are you ?"asked Dean.

"Ok I guess , I found that my cousin Gabe is staying at the house "said Cass.

"Seriously , Now I really can't hang out at your house "said Dean.

Sam shook his head at Dean.

"And even more good news . He is going to Truman with us "said Cass sighing over the phone.

"What ? . That jackass is going to school with us "said Dean .

Sam eyes widen alittle .

"Yeah , he's going to be a junior and share my room with me ."said Cass.

"Damn , I'm sorry Cass maybe you could come to the mall and we'll hang out . "said Den.

"No , it's ok I need to finish my homework anyway . I'll called you later "said Cass.

"Alright , bye "said Dean .

"Bye."said Cass.

Dean hang up and looked at Sam.

"Seriously , Gabe in school with us that is something I really didn't want to happened "said Sam.

"Yeah . I really feel sorry for Max."said Dean.

"Why are you feeling sorry for me ?"asked Max.

"What took you two so long ?, One of you fell in and the other tried to help but fell in too?"asked Dean.

"Some girl was starting something with Max ."said Jess.

"That girl had it coming no one talks smack about my friends and gets to walk away "said Max.

"Whatever , I want to go home so you guys ready . " said Dean.

Everyone nodded and head to parking lot for the impala.

Cass was on his labtop when Jimmy came in his room.

* * *

><p>Cass turn to look at him "Don't you knock?"he asked .<p>

"Not really , I wanted to you about something Cass."said Jimmy .

"What is it?"asked Cass.

Jimmy didn't answer him untill he sat on the bed .

"I thought about this for a while. I know it was only a few weeks maybe more and I didn't notice it . But I can't stand back and not say something about it when I saw something I was not meant to see"said Jimmy.

"What are you talking about ? Something happened?"asked Cass.

Jimmy nodded "Cass this is about Dean and you , I know you two are more than friends".he said.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry to end it like that but it was for a reason.<strong>

**Thanks for reading and reviewing .**

**Next chapter next wednesday .**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews**

**I don't own Supernatural just OC's.**

* * *

><p>Cass' heartbeat had increase when he heard what Jimmy had said to him.<p>

'Oh god' thought Cass.

"What are you talking about?"Cass asked him.

Jimmy got up from the bed and walked towards the door but turn around to face Cass again.

"Seriously, what is with the playing dumb thing you and Dean got? , I know you two are together" Jimmy said whispering the last part.

"Jimmy I really have no idea what you're talking about "Cass said trying to look unfaze by what Jimmy told him.

"So your not even going to defend what is going here ?"asked Jimmy.

"Defend what?, Your not even telling me what you really know"said Cass.

"Alright , I know you and Dean are really together because I saw you and Dean were making out on your bed one day . You should really make sure your door is close before letting Dean jump you."Jimmy said in a disgust voice.

Cass looked down at his lap not saying anything to Jimmy.

Jimmy exhaled loudly and walked towards Cass.

"Cass look at me "said Jimmy.

Cass continue to look at his lap not saying a word.

"Come on Cass say something ."said Jimmy .

Cass looked at Jimmy with tears running down his cheeks .

"Do you hate me ?"asked Cass in a small voice .

"What?"asked Jimmy. He move to the bed to sit again.

Cass moved his chair to face Jimmy wiping his tears from his face .

"I said Do you hate me , Since I'm gay and with another boy"said Cass.

"No , Some guys can have babies so whatever , I just think that Dean isn't right for you"Jimmy said studying Cass' face for a reaction.

"What's wrong with Dean?"asked Cass feeling upset that Jimmy.

"You really want me to answer that ?"joked Jimmy.

"Yes , Dean is my best friend and he doesn't see me as some nerd with no life . When I'm with him as a friend or something else . I feel like someone special not just a goody two shoes who people don't think twice about . So whatever you have to say just say it . I heard half of it from mom since I was kid."said Cass.

"Wow , First I care about you . You are my little brother and second Dean is something else , you really think you and him will stay together for a few months or less. The guy had more girls than I did at his age . He probably had more girls since the start of his freshmen year. Face it Cass your just an experiment for him . All of a sudden his gay? . I don't buy it . Once he sees that he doesn't swing that way he will ruin a friendship and you when he is done."said Jimmy.

"Dean liked me since junior high he told that and it was not all of a sudden "said Cass.

"You believe that ? Really Cass ? you may be smart but I never thought that you could so stupid sometimes . Since junior high then why be with so many girls?. He is just using you Cass. "said Jimmy .

"Get out ."growled Cass.

"Cass I'm telling you the truth if you could just see-"

"I said GET OUT!"yelled Cass.

Jimmy nodded and stood up . He walked to the door and paused there "Don't say I didn't try to make you see, when he breaks your heart and yourself don't came crying to me."he said . He open the door and left .

Cass never felt so angry before . He wanted to hit something or Jimmy . He stood up and kicked his chair walking towars the door but going back to the desk.

He felt the tears wanting to fall again but he didn't . "I'm not some experiment for Dean"said Cass.

He went to the chair that he kicked and move it the desk and sat . He open his labtop and wanted for to finish loading trying to get his mind off what had happened.

* * *

><p>After the arguement with Jimmy , Cass started to give his brother the slient treatment .<p>

Michelle had notice this and thought it was strange that they couldn't even stay in a room together without the other one leaving the second they came in the room.

It was the morning of school when Michelle had to ask Cass what was going on with him and his brother.

"Castiel , are you and James ok?"asked Michelle.

They were already in front of the school that morning .

"Yes, Nothing is wrong . Can we leave now?"asked Cass.

Cass was suppose to bring Gabe to the attendance office so they could get his schedule for classes. Since Cass' mom and aunt gave the school Gabe's school record .

"Fine but I'll say this christmas eve is in two days and I will not have my sons fighting for no reason . So you and James better patch up things up before christmas eve or else you will be grounded for three months for ruining christmas that will not end well for anyone because you and James."said Michelle sternly.

Cass looked at his mom in surprise "What!, Your grounding me for something I didn't do . You should talk to James for why I can't stand him . "he said to her.

"Whatever happen it will end now "said Michelle.

Cass didn't answer her . He open the door and got out slamming the door loudy.

He looked at Gabe through the window who was sitting in the back watching what happened.

"Ok , well see you aunt Michelle "said Gabe and he got out .

Cass began walking to the school not even saying anything to his mom. He only turn to see Gabe following him when they got to the door of the school.

Cass showed his ID card to the security guard and Gabe showed his new ID card.

"Come on we need to get to the attendance office "said Cass.

They walked away from the security guards and made to the hallway where the most important offices were . Gudience , attendance , report cards and the princple's office .

Cass look at each room they passed to make it to the attendance office.

They didn't say a word to each other as they walked .

Cass open the door and they went in.

The room was filled with file cabinets and only two desks with a fax machine on each one with computer moniter there .

There were pictures hanging around the office . Also there was a mini fridge at the back near the second desk.

There was one thing missing a secretary in the office .

"Where is the secretary ?"asked Cass.

"Some school you have "mumbled Gabe .

"Shut up"said Cass.

He walked out of the office and headed for the principal office of some called the main office since the principal had an office there .

When Cass open the door . The office was huge . There was space for everything with file cabinets and desks . To the right was a door which was most likely the principal 's office . There was seats and a microphone for the morning news for the school .

Cass spotted a woman who was moving around the desks to the file cabinets and back . Printers going off , papers being copies.

"Hello?"said Cass.

"One moment "said the woman.

She had her blonde hair was in bun . she was wearing a light blue button down shirt with a black pencial shrit and black high heels .

The women face them . She had blue eyes were the color of the sky and she wore her lips in a blood red lips . She was pale but not a sickly pale . she was probably in her late twenties early thirty.

"What can I do for you?"she asked .

"Umm my cousin Gabriel Milton is transfering here and I wanted to know if he could get his schedule Since he is a transfer "said Cass.

The woman nodded and went to a cabinet ."Gabierl Milton you say , I'll have his file right here "said the woman.

She went to her computer and type a few words and the printer started to print something.

She took what was printed out and handed it to Cass.

"Here , Have a great day "she said going back to her desk.

"Thanks "Cass said to her.

He walked with Gabe and looked at the paper . Gabe had six classes and lunch . He got out early .

"You have first period now "said Cass.

"Great , Just what I need an early class to make me lose sleep . Tell me you have one "said Gabe .

"No but you leave early that's good "said Cass.

"Whatever"said Gabe.

They walk to Gabe's class without him noticing it .

"Here's your class , stick to this and you'll be ok . Just ask for directions "said Cass. He handed Gabe the paper and started to walk away.

"Wait!, The class is almost over anyway that is just stupid to be there. Where do you go before your class?"asked Gabe.

"You can still go in . There is thirty minutes left to the class "said Cass checking his phone for the time.

"So."said Gabe .

"Fine, let's go the library . I still have to study for a test "said Cass.

"That's where you go , the library . You are a nerd"said Gabe .

Cass rolled his eyes and walk to the other side of the hallway where the elevator was .

Cass pressed the button and waited .

The door open and they step in as Cass was about to press the button to close the door that was when someone shout "Wait!".

Gabe sighed.

Cass held the door and waited for the person to be near.

He heard heels clicking on the floor quickly to the elevator door.

He looked and saw it was Max and Gabe notice too.

"Maxie you go to this school too?"asked Gabe .

Max walked in the elevator and ignore Gabe pressing the button for the library.

"Hey Cass, What is that doing here ?"asked Max pointing to Gabe next to her.

Cass smiled at her ,"My aunt decided that Gabe should leave with us and transfer to Truman so he with family."he said.

Max rolled her eyes at that.

"You look nice Maxie"said Gabe.

Max had her brunette hair pulled back with sliver band in make up was done with less black and blue but with purple eye shadow and little lipgloss. She was wearing a purple sweater dress with knee high thigh boots with heels .

"First off my name is Max and the only reason you are trying to compliment me is because you were really checking me out."said Max.

Gabe grinned at her "You are so right . I can't help it . You are so beautiful , I can't help myself"said Gabe.

Max sighed and looked at Cass.

"You talked to Dean about this creature being here?"she asked.

"Yeah , I did I think he was ok with it "said Cass.

The elevator door opened and the three teens walked out but not before Max made sure Gabe walked ahead of her.

When they got inside Cass went to the usual place to find Dean. Leaving Max with Gabe . He was gald to see the green eyed boy there with his notebook open reading . Cass got closer and saw that he was studying.

"I'm so happy to see you studying Dean."said Cass.

Dean looked up at him and smiled "Well I have to study sometimes , might as well do it now"he said.

Cass move to sit next to him and got his book out to study too.

"Come on Maxie give a guy a chance "said Gabe .

"No."said Max.

Dean and Cass looked to see Max coming to the table with Gabe right behind her.

"Why did you leave me ?"Max asked Cass when she sat in a chair.

"I didn't know if you were coming to the table with me "said Cass.

Gabe took a seat next to Max.

"Hey Dean-o , How's it going ?"asked Gabe .

"It's Dean and everything is good "said Dean glancing at Cass when he said it .

Cass blushed .

"So who is next on Dean Winchester's list of many girls to bang befor twenty five ?"asked Gabe.

Cass tense and turn to Dean . Max looked at the two.

Dean winced and said "No one and I didn't have a list."

Gabe laugh "Yeah right , you mean to tell me that you haven't been knocking boots with this school year . Last girl I heard about was that Lisa chick didn't you say she was bendy in more ways than one."he said.

"Lisa broke up with me and I'm not that person anymore"said Dean looking at Cass as he said it .

Gabe didn't notce it but Max did.

Cass didn't looked at him but remembered Jimmy's words to him _"The guy had more girls than I did at his age"._

"You change man but since you are taking alittle break I guess there is more for me to get a taste of in this school ."said Gabe smirking as he pulled out a candy bar out to eat.

"You disgust me . If I ever hear you talk about girls like that . I'll kick you in your jewels so hard you won't have kids and trust me I'll do it "said Max looking piss off.

Gabe turn to face her and wink at her "You look so hot when your mad "he said.

"Max rolled her at him and got up "I'll you guys later and I was talking to Dean and Cass , jackass"she said and smack Gabe in the back of head before she left.

Gabe rubbed where she hit him and watched her walk away . He looked at Cass and said "She will be mine."

Cass shook his head at what Gabe said and notice the mischievous glint in Gabe's hazel eyes when he said it.

'I feel sorry for Max 'thought Cass.

"Don't you classes to get to "asked Dean to Gabe .

"Yeah , I'll go maybe I'll see Maxie again . See you guys later"said Gabe getting up leaving his candy wrapper behind .

Dean shook his head" He won't get that much credits in this school transfering late and only three days till christmas that's stupid "he said.

"Well they'll get his stuff from his old school and it's Gabe . He doesn't really care anyway"said Cass.

Dean went back to his notes and then looked at Cass.

"Cass , about what Gabe had said I-"

"Stop I know your not that guy , Let's just study before class starts"said Cass.

Dean had a feeling that Cass won't talk him to for a while after that .

* * *

><p>Lunch time had roll in Dean and Cass were heading to their table and saw Ash , Jo , Becky , Chuck and Max already eating .<p>

"I'll go on line , you want something?"Dean asked Cass.

"Ummm Get me an apple , If it's there "said Cass .

Dean nodded and gave his bag to Cass before he left for the lunch line.

"Hey guys , How are you guys?"asked Cass.

He put his and Dean's bag on the table and sat down to get his lunch out.

"Fine Cass, I heard that Gabe is going here . How is that going?"asked Jo.

"Ok I guess It's only one day today .I'll be fine I don't have class with him so it's alright"said Cass.

Max huffed and drank her water . Cass looked at her ." What happened?"asked Cass.

Dean finally came back with a slice of pizza and a ham sandwich with soda and fries.

"Here's your apple "said Dean. He had it in his hand .

Cass smiled at him and took the apple . He started to clean it with a napkin.

"Max what happened ?"asked Cass.

"Your cousin is what happened . That jackass had one class with me and it was terrible . He thought he could talk to me like anyway he can . Whisphering to me smelling like he just swim in candy river . I thought my blood sugar went high just by him talking to me . I swear Cass I'll kill him ."said Max looking mad just remembering what happened.

Cass and everyone at the table laughed at Max had said.

"Aww , Max I didn't know you love talking about me "said a voice behind Max.

Max turned and rolled her eyes at him "What the hell are doing here ?, don't you have class?"she said.

"I came to see you sweetheart "Gabe said winking at her.

Max got up and walked away heading to the girl's bathroom.

"You really know how to push her buttons "said Ash.

"Yeah well, soon she will be my girlfriend and the rest is history "said Gabe.

Jo and Becky giggled at that .

"How did you know that I'll be here ?"asked Cass.

"Aunt Michelle gave me your schedule so I'll be able to get you "said Gabe.

Cass sighed 'Thanks mom' thought Cass.

"What do you need ?."asked Cass.

"Nothing I just wanted to get out of class."said Gabe .

" You have one class left . So get back to it"said Cass.

Gabe pouted "Your no fun, who really wants to go back to class?"he asks the table .

No one raise their hand.

"Gabe just go before your teacher finds out"said Jo.

Gabe looked at the blonde hair girl and said"Fine , see you after school Cass, ".

He started to walk away but not before saying" Jo if ever you need someone better than Ash just come by the house and I'll something even Ash doesn't know about ."

Ash stood up to follow but was put back down by Chuck.

"He's just messing with you"Chuck said .

Ash got up and went over to the vending machines . Jo right behind him.

"Is it safe?"said Max.

"Yeah , Gabe just messing with Ash. Where were you?"asked Cass.

"I was in the bathroom , Jo texted me that Willy Wonka left . I had to make sure. "said Max.

"Willy Wonka?"asked Dean.

"That idiot eats more candy than a five year old . I swear his bag is full of everything candy there is . "said Max.

"That is nothing . Halloween is the worst time to be near Gabe. That guy turns into that thing in the Lord of the Rings . Calling any candy near him "My Precious". He almost bit my mom's hand off when she tried to cut him off one time . Never again will she do that."said Cass.

Everyone laugh at this.

When the bell rang for the end of lunch. Everyone separted going back to class or not.

* * *

><p>Dean and Cass made it to their class with saying anything to each other.<p>

The door to their class open showing students from another class. Cass didn't really notice before but Dean knew alot of people in this class.

Cass watch as the students (mostly girls) said hi to Dean . Dean said hi back smiling at them.

They were looking back at him like he was some kind of special meal you only get once .

Cass wasn't going to think about this too much.

He just never felt like this before but he was jealous .

Cass was lost in thought he didn't hear Dean.

"Cass"said Dean.

"Huh?"said Cass.

Dean grin at him.

"So what were you thinking about?"asked Dean.

Cass blushed ."Nothing"he said.

When the class room was empty they walked in for a meaning full lesson.

* * *

><p>Dean was waiting for Cass afterschool by the classroom were he had his afterschool program.<p>

It was some reading group.

When the door open and many people got out . Dean didn't see Cass with the group .

He went in to see Cass still there putting his things away.

Cass had his back facing Dean .

Dean slowly walked up to him and Place his hand on Cass' waist .

Cass jump and use his bag to hit the person who touch him.

Dean step back . He looked surprise .

"Really Cass ?"he asked .

"Dean!"Cass said loudly.

"You scared me . Don't do that"said Cass.

"Sorry."said Dean .

Cass turn back and finish putting his stuff in his back.

"How did you know I would be here ?"asked Cass.

"You told one time . I remember stuff sometimes"said Dean.

Cass laughed"Sometimes is right". he said .

Dean walked up to again and place his hand on Cass' waist again.

Cass turn to Dean .

"What are you doing?"he asked .

"Just wanted to hold you"Dean said.

"Chick flick moment."Cass said.

Dean move closer and place his forehead close to Cass'.

"If you wanted to kiss me Dean all you had to do is ask"said Cass .

Dean smiled and did just that .

Cass could only think about Dean and His lips .

Times like this what he loved the most .

Everytime Cass was with Dean it like they were the ones in the world .

They didn't notice the door had open and someone had saw them . That person took a picture and left .

When the need for air was too much . They parted . Dean smirk at Cass.

"Stop."said Cass. He was blushing.

"You know that your cute when you blush "said Dean.

Cass shove Dean away ."Shut it "said Cass.

When Dean move towards Cass his phone rang.

"Damn it "said Dean.

"You better get it"said Cass.

Dean took his phone out and saw it was Sam calling.

"Sammy-"

"Dean where's Cass ?, Jimmy is outside waiting for him".said Sam.

"What?"said Dean.

"Dude bring Cass and Jimmy won't come in the school for him"said Sam and he hang up.

"What's wrong?"asked Cass.

"Jimmy is outside waiting for you"said Dean .

"What ? why?"said Cass.

"I don't know , Let's just go ."said Dean.

* * *

><p>They made it to the front of the school and saw Jimmy leaning on him an Cass Mom's car .<p>

Sam was by the impala with Jess and Max.

"Come on Cass . Mom wanted me to pick up you and Gabe . "said Jimmy.

"Why?"asked Cass.

" I don't know . Let's go "said Jimmy he was leaving it for Cass to say anything.

Cass looked at Dean .

"Go ,I'll be over there anyway "said Dean.

He didn't want to fight with Jimmy over Cass.

Cass sighed and walked to his mom car.

As soon as Cass got in the car . Jimmy went in as well and took off.

"What happened?"asked Max.

"Nothing come on"said Dean .

He hoped everything was ok with Cass.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the last chapter I'll write because I have school staring again and it will be hard to write the chapters out for the week and posting them every week . <strong>

**Sorry . The next chapter is christmas and Dean's brithday it will be here in two weeks . Sorry again.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N : I'm back ! Thanks for the reviews and the new alert .**

**I don't really know how long this story is going to be . I was thinking maybe sixteen or eighteen chapters should be enough .**

**I tried to get a beta but I didn't get a PM back .**

**Anyway I don't own Supernatural just the OC's .**

* * *

><p>Dean didn't really think Jimmy and Mrs. Novak hated him that much. After Jimmy drove off with Cass and Gabe , Dean went to the house later to hang out with Cass but Jimmy wasn't having it. He stood by the front door of the house and told Dean that Cass was studying (It was two days from the start of the holidays they didn't have a test at school). Dean tried to pass Jimmy to get to Cass but that didn't go well with Jimmy . He told Dean to leave or else . Dean wasn't scared of Jimmy so whatever that or else was he didn't care.<p>

Sam had to stop Dean from jumping on Jimmy and beating the crap out of him . Dean just wanted to be with his boyfriend was that so much to ask ?. It was for Jimmy because he didn't want Cass anywhere near Dean not even in their own house.

* * *

><p>It was finally Christmas Eve and Dean was getting ready for the little christmas party his mom wanted to have with their friends. It's been two days since Dean had saw Cass . The only way they could even talk to each other was by email , web cam , or the house phone . Jimmy had taken Cass' phone for the break from school. Dean hoped that this party at the house would give him a chance to be with Cass alone without Jimmy being freak on Cass.<p>

Dean had heard from Max that Jimmy wanted Cass to end what he had with him. Max told him that Jimmy thought Dean was using Cass as a experiment to see if he was gay and he didn't really care about Cass that way , he was just going to ruin a friendship for nothing. That lead Dean to punch the wall in his room . His hand was banged up but it could have been worse and broke his hand .

"Dean you ready?"asked Mary .

Dean was in his room finishing up wrapping his gift for Cass. This one was important to him and he didn't want it to look cheap with some ugly wrapping paper .Even If it was in small box. This was his gift to Cass as his boyfriend , he wanted it to be special.

"Yeah mom , almost done"said Dean. He took one last look at the metallic blue paper with a sliver bow neatly put together and place it in the navy blue gift bag and put the bag near the nightstand by his bed.

Dean looked at himself in the full length in the inside of his closet door. Blonde/brown hair that was spiked without so much gel. Green eyes that reflect freshly cut grass. Freckles that he hated ( Cass likes them because they were cute around the bridge of his nose). Full soft pink lips. He was wearing a black suit . His mom wanted him and Sam to dress nice without jeans and a t- shirt. He took one last look at himself and headed to his room door.

The hallway was decorated with tinsel of different colors . There were peel off stickers of Santa Claus and reindeers covered the walls . Dean look in the kitchen to see everything his mom made for the dinner. He looked around seeing the christmas tree put together . It was near the corner of the living room near the side door to the backyard . The dinning table was move away alittle from the tree . Everything that represented christmas covered the whole house . Mistletoes were hanging near the side door and front door.

Dean saw Sam by the window putting more tinsel up .

"Do we really need that much tinsel .?"asked Dean. he walked towards Sam.

Sam turn to look at him "Yes, Mom wants it to look perfect ."he said.

"Whatever , Is the food done?"asked Dean .

"Not yet but the finger food is ready . Put them on the coffee table "said Mary from the kitchen.

Dean move from his place near Sam and went in the kitchen to get the mini food. There finger sandwiches and pigs in blanket . He took the plate and place it on the table .

He went back for drinks . This dinner better be awesome for Dean or it would suck for him.

* * *

><p>When everyone who was supposed to be at the Winchester's christmas eve dinner was here. The dinner had begin . Dean looked at the small group of people at the house . His mom was talking to Mrs. Novak , her sister and Jo's mom . Sam was sitting with Jess and his friends Andy and Ava . Gabe was trying to get Max to kiss him under the mistletoe he brought with him. Jimmy had brought someone with him some chick named Amelia .<p>

Dean hoped that she would keep Jimmy busy so he could be with Cass alone .

Speaking of Cass , he was with Ash, Jo , Becky and Chuck in the back yard . Dean walked toward the group through the side door.

"Hey guys"Dean said.

Cass smiled at him ."You finally came out , Did you see any pie in the kitchen?"he asked.

"Of course I called dibs on the apple and cherry pie "said Dean.

"We know "said Jo.

Dean pulled a chair near Cass and try to listen to Chuck's idea of getting his story published .

"There you guys are. I just lost Gabe , so I'm safe for now "Max said. She got a chair and sat near Jo .

"I never seen Gabe like this , Well maybe when there is a new candy bar out. He must really like you"said Cass.

Max sighed "he can't take a hint that I don't like him like that."she said.

"Just give him a chance ."said Becky .

Max laughed "No , Hell No "she said firmly.

"He won't stop . "said Jo.

"I will never give in."declared Max.

Cass shook his head "My cousin will continue untill he wears you down . He is crazy like that "he said to her .

"Whatever "said Max.

Mary walked up to the group and said"Dinner's ready, pie later and then gifts."she said going back inside .

Everyone stood up and walk back inside the house . Dean stopped Cass.

Cass turn to him."What's wrong ?."he asked .

"Nothing I'm just gald you could come."Dean said .

"Yeah , well my mom didn't want to be rude to your mom so we came ."Cass said .

"That's all?, you came just so your mom isn't rude to my mom"said Dean.

Cass moved closer to Dean . He licked his lips . Dean followed the movement . "No . I really wanted to be with you even If it was a christmas party "he said.

"I know . I just wish -"

"It's ok. We have sometime later I could give you something special ."said Cass.

Dean smirked . Cass gave him a stern look"Not that you Perv "said Cass.

"I know , I have something for you too a present "Dean said . His eyes gave off something that made Cass blush .

"Who's the perv now ?"said Dean. He laugh walking towards the side door.

Cass shook his head as he followed Dean in the house .

When the food was done . (Dean and Gabe had seconds , they had finish all the pies and cookies). It was time for presesnts . Dean had given almost everyone a gift card . He give his mom a blue cashmere sweater and an repair bracelet she had thought lost . He gave Sam a new game which led Sam to give Dean a hug .

Dean gave a spa pass to near by spa . (Even though the woman hated his guts.)

Dean wanted to give Cass his present alone . Everyone just thought it was sad to see him give Cass a gift card but Max knew better.

* * *

><p>Everyone exchange gifts and hugs . Then They went by the couch to watch old reruns of christmas specials .<p>

Dean left the living room for his room . Cass had followed . He left the door wide enough to let Cass in. Not noticing a pair of eyes watching them.

Cass sat on Dean's bed and waited for Dean to lock his door .

Dean looked at him from the door."Don't I get a kiss .?"he asked .

"Your not standing under a mistletoe ."Cass said.

Dean grin and pull something out of his back pocket .

"Yes Iam"he said . He put his hand above his head.

Dean walked over to Cass . "So where is my kiss ?"he asked .

Cass stood up smiling and kiss him . It got more heated each time they kissed. More passion in the kisses each time their lips met one another .

Dean always wanted to control the kisses . Making them harder and hungier . But he didn't sometimes . Cass loves kisses that were the gentle , sweet kisses and sometimes rough. So when Cass let Dean control the kiss the way he wanted , something took over .

The mistletoe was drop , Dean push Cass alittle and they fall on the bed giving them time to get some air after that they went back for more .

Dean moved to Cass' jawline to give him more kisses he made to Cass' weak spot just behind his ear and he give a small bite there .

Cass whimpered "Uh, Dean."he said .

Dean started to move down Cass' shirt to open it more.

Cass parted his legs for Dean so he can be place between them. Dean went back to Cass' neck and given him a love bite . Cass moan he grip Dean's side . Cass was breathless "Dean".

Dean loved the breathy way Cass said his name .

He kiss every inch of skin he could get . He bit Cass' nipple which the other boy to arch into Dean . Dean placed his hands on either side of Cass' head to steady himself and looked at Cass . Hair tossle , lips bruised by Dean's hungry kisses. The thing that got Dean was his eyes . They turn a shade darker than the normal sky oceanic blue . His pupils were dilated and he never been turn on to see Cass like this . Skin marked by his love bites . He was panting , Cass looked at Dean he licked his red lips . Dean eyes darken at this.

"Dean."said Cass he was breathless , "What's wrong ?"he asked .

"Nothing , you look so hot right now , can't believe your mine ."said Dean.

Cass smirked "You would look hot too . If your shrit was off . "he said .

Dean did just that and want back to kissing Cass soundless.

Cass' hand started to roam around Dean's back . His legs wrap around Dean . Cass was very happy . Dean hope he felt how happy he was too.

They were never this hot and heavy before .It's just that something took over and Now they couldn't stop. Most of time Cass would stop before it got too much or they were interrupted by someone. They only been together for a few weeks but it felt longer with the friendship they have.

Dean didn't want to do something he knew Cass and himself would reget plus their families and friends were just outside the door also Dean didn't know that much stuff about guy on guy action that well. He didn't think Cass knew much as well.  
>Dean broke the kiss . Cass looked at him confused ."What's wrong ?"he asked.<p>

"I don't want it this to be too serious too fast plus your mom and brother are right in the living room."Dean said.

"Your right "Cass said he blushed . Dean placed his hand on Cass' cheek that was flushed , he started to caress it .

"I want our first time to be special and not something quick in my room ."said Dean.

"You had your first time already . "Cass pointed out .

Dean move to lean on his knees .

"I mean us never being with another guy . "said Dean .

"Ok , can you move so I could get out of the bed "said Cass.

Dean wasn't going to let what Cass said ruin their time together before Jimmy breaks the door down because Cass was with in his room for too long.

They fixed themselves . Dean was sitting at the side of the bed near the nightstand . Cass was looking at him self in the full length mirror in Dean's closet.

Cass pulled his collar up to hide the mark on the side of his neck. "I better not get in trouble because of you."he said .

"I couldn't help myself."said Dean he smirked.

Cass rolled his eyes and finish hiding any marks Dean left to be visible.

"Come over here "said Dean.

Cass huffed and walked over to where Dean sat and sat down next to him.

"Close your eyes . I have your present ."said Dean .

Cass looked at him and close his eyes . "Hands out palm facing out "said Dean , he was nervous about this gift to Cass but he wasn't going to chicking out now.

Dean took the bag out and place it in Cass' palms."Ok open."said Dean.

Cass open his eyes and looked at the bag ."What's in it?"he asked .

"Your real present"Dean said.

Cass looked inside of the bag , he pulled out the metallic blue box with a sliver bow .

"What is this?"Cass asked.

"Something special you have to open tomorrow over video chat."said Dean.

"Why can't I open it now . "said Cass.

"Because If your mother and brother saw what I brought you they'll freak ."said Dean.

Cass turn to look at him better ."What is it Dean?"he asked .

"Just something really special I got you , oh and Max help pick it out . So you'll like it "said Dean.

"Fine tomorrow . You can open your present tomorrow too."said Cass.

Dean grin at him."Ok , one more thing before you go ."he said . He lean toward Cass to kiss him . It was chaste but still effective on Cass.

Cass open his eyes and smiles at Dean .

* * *

><p>After everyone left the house Dean went back in the kitchen to eat some pie for nightime snack .<p>

Dean was sure Cass will love what he got him . He hope nothing would go wrong.

* * *

><p>It was Christmas morning that found Dean sleeping on his desk . He had pie tin near his face . He woke with someone banging on his door . Sam.<p>

"Come on jerk , Mom wants to open more presents and get ready for Dad and that chick to come over here!"Sam yelled through the door.

Dean stood up and worked out the kinks on his back . After that he went to his door to the bathroom for a shower .

Dean was dressed and heading for the kitchen to see what his mom and brother were eating.

"Merry christmas sweetheart "said Mary.

Dean walked over to her and kiss her on the check ."Merry Christmas mom".he said .

"Merry Christmas Sammy ."he said to Sam .

"Merry Christmas Dean-o"said Sam smiling .

Dean just went to get some pie and went to eat . This caused Mary and Sam to groan at him for not eating something other than pie in the morning.

It was in the afternoon when John and his second wife and third son came by . Mary and the boys already exchange more gifts in the morning and John promise to spend time with Dean and Sam for christmas .

Dean was in the middle of opening an gift from his stepmom .(He hated saying that ). When his cell phone went off . He took it out of his pocket and saw it was Cass.

"Sorry , I have to take this . Be right back . "he said .

He went to his room to take the call.

"Cass?."asked Dean.

He didn't hear anything but a sniffle then, "Dean."said Cass.

Dean had a feeling that Cass wasn't crying about the gift he got him.

"What happen?"asked Dean .

"Jimmy and I got into a fight again."said Cass his voice sound shaky like he was going to cry again.

"What did he say ?"asked Dean.

"Just the same thing but he said horrible things about you and that we need to break up or else he'll tell our mom about it "said Cass , he sniffle again.

"Why is he being like this.?"asked Dean. He wanted to hit something but he started to paced while he talked .

"Did he hit you?"asked Dean.

"No, but I'm in trouble with mom . She said she'll ground me If I don't tell her why me and Jimmy had a shouting on christmas . Like it was my brother doesn't like my boyfriend ."said Cass. He blew his nose.

'No, It's my fault you are fighting with brother.' thought Dean.

"Maybe I should come over ."said Dean.

"No! , Jimmy is still pissed and If he sees you , he'll do something crazy and both of you will in trouble . No just stay home .said Cass.

"Fine , Did you open my present yet?"asked Dean. He stop pacing to sit in his chair at his desk.

"No, that's what we fought mostly about . He kept asking me what you got me . I said you wanted me to wait untill today to open the gift . Then he said things about controlling me and being a toy to you . I don't really want to talk about this anymore ."said Cass. He sounded like he was going to cry again.

"Alright , turn on your laptop so I could see you "said Dean.

"No , I don't want you to see me like this"said Cass.

"Come on, I saw you covered in chicken pox and that pink lotion once . I'm sure you look fine now ."said Dean.

"Whatever , just get this over with "said Cass.

* * *

><p>When everything was set up . Dean saw Cass on laptop. They hang up already .<p>

"You look ok to me ."said Dean.

Cass' eyes were red and puffy . His nose was red from blowing it into tissues.

"I don't feel fine . "said Cass.

"I'll come over later to make you feel better . "said Dean . He winked at Cass.

He blushed "I'll get the box . "said Cass.

He move away from the labtop and came back again.

Cass untie the bow and remove the wrapping paper without ripping the paper too much. He looked at the white box then at Dean through the labtop.

"Open it ."Dean said . He was nervous to what Cass' reaction would be to what he got him.

Cass open the box to see a platinum ring with a sliver chain through it . It laid on a soft cushion paper .

"Dean ."Cass gasped.

"Look at what it say inside in the ring ."said Dean.

Cass held the ring up to read the message inside it . _You'll always have my heart_ _no matter what Cass love Dean_ . the message was written with the neatest hand writting . It went all around the inside full circle .

"I know the (Love) part is too much but Max wanted it have more being to it ."said Dean .

Cass still didn't say anything .

"There something else in the box too."said Dean.

Cass lift the ring and the chain to place it on the desk . He took the cushion paper away and saw a dog tag . He looked at it and saw that it had his name and Dean's written in a pie with the date of their first date and kiss.

"Is that -"

"Yes it is . "Dean said .

"I love it . both of them but why ?"asked Cass.

"So you can choose which one you want to wear one is a promise and the one is just to remember our first date , I know chick flick but whatever."said Dean.

Cass smiled and stood up ."Cass."said Dean.

Cass moved the webcam so Dean can see what he was doing . He took his shirt off . Dean saw the love bites he made on Cass' chest .They turn a dark shade of red near his stomach .

"What are you doing ?."asked Dean .

Cass didn't answer him instead he took ring with the chain with and placed it over his head the ring fell and come right near his heart.

"This is where you belong Dean. "said Cass.

"Thank you."said Dean .

Cass put back his shirt on . "So no one can know but you."he said.

"Good. "said Dean.

"I want to see you ."said Cass.

"You can't see me."said Dean.

"No, I mean I want you here with me ."said Cass.

"Ok, let me tell my folks and I'll be there for you."said Dean.

"Thanks , Merry christmas ."said Cass.

"Merry christmas."said Dean. They turn off the webcam and labtop.

* * *

><p>After Dean went back to opening gifts with his parents . He took somethings to give Cass when he went over.<p>

"Where are you going ?"asked Sam.

"Cass', him and Jimmy had a fight so I want to make him feel better."said Dean.

"That's sweet comforting your boyfriend."said Sam .

"Shut it . Bitch ."said Dean.

Sam just laughed and went to his room .

"Dean?"asked Mary.

"yeah mom."said Dean.

"You going over to Cass'."said Mary .

"Yeah mom."said Dean. He really wanted to be with Cass.

"Tell Michelle and your boyfriend merry christmas ."said Mary smiling .

Dean blushed ."Ok Mom"he said . and left the house .

* * *

><p>After the week and a half long break from school . Cass and Dean spent more time together . Jimmy had stop talking to Cass whenever Dean would come over to the house .<p>

It was in the second week of school when things got better for Cass and Dean. Cass started to wear the promise ring Dean gave him more often. Dean was happy and even more happier when it was almost his brithday .

"How many days untill my brithday ?."asked Dean. It was lunch time when he ask this.

"Seven more days ."said Cass.

"Weekends don't count ."said Dean.

"Yes they do ."said Cass.

"Whatever it's five more days untill my brithday ".said Dean.

"Seven more days untill you get more stupid with age."said Max.

"Shut it ."said Dean.

Max shook her head . "Who wants to go with me to get some soda?."she asked .

"I'll go with you."said Jo . Becky stood as well and the three girls left the table.

"What do you want for your birthday .?"asked Cass.

Dean looked at him , an emotion flash in his eyes it was gone again.

"Something really good Cass, be creative "said Dean.

Cass blushed . Thinking what Dean was trying to say .

* * *

><p>When lunch time was over Cass and Dean were nearing their classroom . Cass' phone went off .<p>

"Who is it ?"asked Dean.

"Um, I got a text ."said Cass looking at the phone . The text said (Why are you with him?).

The number was unknown so Cass deleted it .

' Wrong number' thought Cass.

They continue to walk to the room never noticing someone watching them from a far .

* * *

><p>It was after school Dean and Cass met up in open classroom .<p>

"What's wrong ?"asked Cass.

"I want tell our friends about us?."said Dean.

Cass' eyes widen."What ?, Why now?"he asked .

"Because I want to be with you infront of our friends and not hide it ."said Dean.

"What If they act like Jimmy . "said Cass.

Dean shugged ."If they act like that then they weren't our real friends in the first place ."he said.

"Even If men can have kids . they still might think being gay is wrong ."said Cass.

"I know . I want to hold your hand infront of them and not worry something would happen."said Dean.

Cass didn't say anything because the door open to the classroom .

Ash, Jo , Becky ,Chuck , Jess, Max and Sam walked in.

"What's going on ?"asked Chuck .

Dean took a deep breath in and exhale out .

"Guys , I wanted to tell you something . It's important and I really want to say it sooner than later . "he said .

"What?"asked Becky .

Dean looked at Cass on his right . Cass nodded and reach for Dean's hand and held it tight.

"Dean and I are a couple ."he said.

No one said anything then . Jo yelled "WHAT!".

Everyone started to talk at once . Jess, Max, and Sam tried to calm the four teens down.

Cass looked at Dean .

Dean sighed ."Everyone shut up !"he said loudly .

Everyone stop talking .

"I wanted you guys to know first before we tell Cass' mom."said Dean .

"How did Max and Sam knew.?"asked Ash.

"Max knew it was me in the batman suit and Sam knew since I was in junior hight."said Dean .

"That was you ? , I thought it was some guy Cass let kiss him ."said Ash .

Cass bulshed , Max smirked .

"Well It was me . Raise your hand If you are not ok with me and Cass being together. "said Dean.

Ash and Jo raise their hands .

Dean nodded . "Go ."he said .

"What?"asked Ash

"Your not even going to talk about this ."said Jo .

"I already know what your going to say . I don't care ."said Dean .

"How about we take a break and talk this over after Dean's birthday ?"asked Max.

"Ok. See you guys "said Jo. She walked out the room , Ash followed .

Chuck and Becky smiled to them and left as well .

"That could've been worst ."said Sam.

Dean squeeze Cass' hand . 'He's right.'thought Dean.

* * *

><p>Dean's birthday was finally here . He spent the morning with his mom , Sam , Jess and Max . They eat Dean's favorite food and gave him presents .<p>

It was a half day for school . Cass still had to go even If you only went to four of your classes that day.

Dean got a text from him that he will see later for his birthday dinner with Dean's parents. If not then he will see him later tonight .

Dean had spent the day with Sam, Jess and Max.

They went to the movies and the game store to get Dean a new game .

The group met up with Becky and Chuck . Ash and Jo didn't come around .

Dean didn't get to see Cass all day . It was making Dean upset . He knew Jimmy was behind this or his mom .

It was finally around six when Cass came over to see him.

* * *

><p>"Dean , you ok?."asked Cass. They were laying on the hood of the impala looking at the stars . Dean wanted to be alone with Cass so they went to the spot of their first date .<p>

"Yeah just thinking ."He said . He wrapped his arms around Cass to snuggled together.

"Today was good . It would have been better If you were with me all day."said Dean.

"I know , my mom wanted me to go to school , sorry ."said Cass.

"It's ok ."said Dean .

Cass moved from Dean ."What?"asked Dean.

"I still have a present for you."said Cass.

"ok , where it is ?"asked Dean.

"In the back seat of the impala ."said Cass.

They hopped of the impala.

Dean open the back door . "Look inside ."said Cass.

Dean climbed on the seat and look around . "I don't see anything Cass. "he said .

"Your not looking everyway check the floor."said Cass.

Dean sighed . He moved his hand around the floor of the impala , trying to find something .

"Cass- "

"Ow , Damn it Cass . "said Dean .

He turn over to find Cass on top of him .

"What ?".asked Cass.

"What the hell , Cass.?"asked Dean .

Cass sat on top of him on his stomach .

"I wanted to give you this ."said Cass.

It was a dog tag with the dates of when they kiss on halloween and their first date .

Dean place his hands on Cass' hips.

"Could've just handed me the dog tag ."said Dean .

"Wanted to try something different . "said Cass.

"Just kiss me already ."said Dean .

After making sure the door was close. Cass lean down to kiss Dean.

Dean had his phone on silent not noticing he got an text with something attach to it.

* * *

><p><strong> Sorry If this chapter was long . I wrote alot of stuff to happen in one chapter . <strong>

**I'll try to update next Saturday . check my profile for an update .**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:Thanks for the reviews.**

**I jumped the time of the chapter .**

**In the first part is two days before Valentine's day and A week off from school.**

**Anyway I don't own Supernatural or the line use in th chapter just the OC's.**

* * *

><p>After Dean's birthday It was already February and with February is a week off from school called Winter break and the holiday of love for some people . Or it is the time where others feel sorry for themselves for not having a date for this day. This year it was for having someone in Cass' life . He never thought that he would have a boyfriend and It was Dean Winchester , former ladies man now Cass' boyfriend .<p>

Cass was always the shy, nerdy best friend of the coolest boy in school . Now he was the boyfriend of the coolest boy in school even If it was in secret . It was one of the best thing in his life .

"Castiel , are you ready ?."asked Michelle.

Cass was in his room getting ready for school today .

It was only two days before Valentine's day and Cass didn't know what to get Dean . Before when they were just friends, They didn't do anything together that day .

In school Dean would get cards and candy every class from secret admirers (mostly girls ) on that day . Cass didn't really get anything from anyone in school except Jo and the girls from the book club he goes to since freshmen year .

Cass gave Deam a shirt with the Impala on the front and below itsaying : House rules driver picks the music , Shotguns shuts he's piehole (1). It was cheesy but cute Dean loved it for christmas and the dog tag and and a all access pass to an restaurant that uses bacon in almost everything meal in it.

It was hard to get something for someone who you couldn't show how much you care for them out in public with backlash but it could still happen in secret of course.

Luckly It was on Saturday and it gave Cass time to plan for the day love , He hope Dean was planning something too.

Cass put his book back in his bag , his trench coat (It was getting colder outside.)and headed to the kitchen to see his mom.

"Morning Mom."said Cass. He went by the fridge to get the milk out .

"Morning, Are you and James talking again ?."asked Michelle .

Ever since Christmas , Jimmy had stop talking to Cass when Dean came over . It was better than him trying to telling Cass to break up with Dean anytime he got a chance .

"We're fine mom ."said Cass. He started to eat his cereal .

"I don't understand why you two are fighting so much ."said Michelle.

'Maybe my brother hates my best friend who is my boyfriend who you hate since we were kids ' thought Cass but said "I don't know." to his mother.

"I hope you two work things out sooner not later , Let's go or you'll be late ."said Michelle . She grap her things and headed out the door .

Cass shook his head at the thought and followed his mother out the door.

* * *

><p>Cass arrived to school early . Gabe had to go to his old school for paper work since they had gotten new class for the second term of school.<p>

Cass made it to the school's library and want to the part where Dean and him always hang out at . He texted Dean to hurry up. While looking over old messages he saw one from an number he didn't know . He opened the text and saw it say,(Your too good for him . Leave him.). He didn't know what to say . 'Does this person even know that they texted the wrong person.'thought Cass. He sighed as he deleted the message.

"Hey Cass ."said Max. Cass looked up from his phone. Max wasn't wearing anymake up on her face . She had a green hair band and was wearing a black pea coat with skinnny jeans and sneakers.

"Hi , Gabe's not here today . So you can breath easy ."said Cass.

"Good , I thought I had to beat him up just for him to leave me alone."said Max.

"He might like you hitting him . You would be touching him ."said Cass.

"Shut up . Where's Dean?."asked Max . She sat across Cass just in case Dean wanted to sit next to Cass.

"He 's coming ."said Cass.

"That's what she said ."Max giggled .

"That is not how you do it ,"said Cass.

"That's what she said ."Max laughed louder.

"Whatever."Cass said .

The two teens started to work on classwork after Max calm herself from laughing at her own joke. They waited for Dean.

It was when Cass was finishing up on his math homework , Dean texted him saying that he was almost at the library .

"He's almost here ."said Cass .

Max nodded to him as she went back to her work.

Five mintues later is when Dean made it over to the table .

Max turn to see him walking over ."Finally , what happen.?"she asked.

Dean looked tired . He had bags under his eyes.

"Nothing I just woke up late."said Dean.

"Cass keeping you up at night ."said Max smirking .

Dean rolled his eyes at that . Cass blushed .

"No, get your mind out the gutter ."said Dean.

"We only have twenty mintues left before class starts , get to work ."said Cass .

Dean sighed as he took his book out to study .

Time had pass and it was the end of the period . Cass and Dean said bye to Max as left the library to go to their class.

"What's wrong ?"asked Cass. He knew Dean was lying about the waking up bit.

"Later ."said Dean.

They were in the hallway with many students going to their next classes , anyone could be listening to them.

Cass had a feeling what Dean was going to tell him wasn't good.

* * *

><p>When lunch time rolled in , Dean and Cass saw that Ash and Jo had went to another table . The boys act like nothing happen .<p>

"Don't worry they'll come around ."said Becky when they got closer to the table .

"Yeah , Ash won't stay mad long . Jo maybe but Ash will make her be ok with it "said Chuck .

"Whatever , let's talk about something else ."said Max and she started to tell the group minus Ash and Jo about her trying to get her mom to let her get a tattoo.

Dean blocked out what Max was saying and thought about that texted he gotten the night of his birthday .

Flashback .

_After dropping Cass off not before having a hot make out session in the back seat of the impala. Dean headed home to get some rest ._

_When Dean was in his room . He took his shirt off and saw the dog tag Cass gotten him . He looked at the red marks in his chest . Cass wanted to get him back for what he did in his room at the christmas eve party._

_Cass was lucky that Dean like when he went to try something on Dean instead the other way around ._

_He took he's phone out to check of he had any message when he saw one from someone he didn't know he open it to see what it said . It said (U better break_ _up with him or else ) . There was an attachment with he open it and saw it was a picture of him and Cass kissing ._

_Dean heartbeat increase . He enlarge the picture just to be sure ._

_It was them . Dean didn't believe this. He stared at the image . Cass and him looked like they were guled together ._

_He remember it was from that time in the classroom of Cass' book club . He should've been more careful anyone could've walk by and saw them . Someone_ _did and now they want him to break up with Cass._

_Dean started to pace when he gotten another text ,he looked at it . ( See the pic ? good . Break up with blue eyes and No one else will know )._

_Dean was pissed off . He thought about texting back but he didn't know what this_ person had plan for them .

_He turn his phone and went to sleep . What an ending for his birthday ._

_Dean was getting more texts from that day on and it was keeping him up at night . Someone knew about the relationship and wants them to break up or tell on them . Dean needed help fast._

* * *

><p>"Dean are you okay?"asked Cass. Lunch was almost over and Dean didn't really eat much which was unlike him.<p>

Dean turn to Cass when he shook off the memory ."I'm fine , just sleepy ."he said .

Cass nodded . "Come on let's leave early."he said.

Dean and Cass got up saying bye to Chuck , Becky , and Max .

They didn't have alot of classes together in the afternoon but had classes on the same floor this term.

"Dean what's wrong ?."asked Cass. They were walking the stairs to the third floor .

"It's nothing . I just want to sleep."said Dean .

"Tell me what's really wrong . Your never like this . what happen?"asked Cass.

Dean grap Cass' hand and ran up the stairs to a hide away Dean would be in when past girlfriends tried to get back with him .

"Dean . "said Cass. He seen this place before .

"Is this the old janior room ?"asked Cass.

"yeah , I wanted to talk to you before going to class."said Dean.

"What is it ?"asked Cass.

"Someone knows about us . "said Dean .

Cass looked at him side ways . "What?"he said.

"I've been getting texts and someone took a pic of us , that time in the classroom for your bookclub ."said Dean .

Cass didn't know what to say , he felt sick .

"What did the text say ?."asked Cass. He had a feeling he was getting the same thing but didn't think much of it.

"They say ummm , His too good for you , why are you with him , break up with him and no one will know."said Dean.

Cass felt his stomach . "I've been getting texts like that too but I didn't think it was for me . I thought it was a wrong number or something ". he said

"What , Cass why didn't you tell me this."said Dean .

"I didn't know it was happening to you . I didn't think it was nothing . "said Cass.

Dean moved from him to paced .

"Dean , we have class. "said Cass.

Dean looked at him ."Not staying , I'll pick you later."he said . He open he door and left.

Cass was upset . Whoever this person was hated Cass and Dean being together . He needed to tell someone before something bad happen.

* * *

><p>Cass saw Dean near the impala afterschool . He was with Ash , Jo and Max . He walked faster to be next to them .<p>

He saw Sam and Jess in the impala watching .

"Hey."said Cass when he was near them.

"Hey."said Jo.

"You wanted to talk so talk"said Max .

"Alright You guys know that we are not ok with this new thing with you and Cass being together."said Jo looking at Dean as she said this .

Dean cross his arm across his chest .

"why?"asked Cass.

"Because of the fact that Dean been with alot of girls in the school and out of school."said Jo.

Ash nodded at this .

"You make it sound like I get around alot."said Dean .

Max snorted .Dean looked at her . "Sorry , continue please"she said .

"I haven't been with anyone since last June , Cass is the only guy I ever been with and the last person I will be with . "said Dean.

"So your with Cass and that's that . I don't believe you. Is this the see if I'm gay thing "asked Ash.

" No . It's real . and It's not some see If I'm gay thing . I had crush on him since junior high."said Dean.

"Why all the girls?"asked Jo.

"It was not that much girls . People talk and make rumors . I only been with five girls . I didn't sleep with how many girls people say I slept with. "said Dean.

Cass looked at him then at Ash and Jo .

"Dean's not a man whore . He is with me because he cares about me and loves me . I wanted to be with Dean for awhile . If you think this realtionship is fake , then go because if you two were real friends ,you would have support us . So just go ."said Cass. He walk to the side door and got in the impala.

"Everything okay?"asked Sam .

"Yeah just wanted to sit ."said Cass.

He watch Dean and Max talked to Ash and Jo.

"Come on , you three been friends forever right ?, Why does Dean and Cass being together change anything ?"asked Max.

"Because it doesn't make sense to us why now ?"said Jo .

"I wanted to be with Cass now and not wait for a what if, when I'm stuck in a marriage with some bitch no one likes . Cass is everything to me . so if you can't see that then we aren't friends anymore. I can't be friends with people that don't like me because of someone I love who is man. "said Dean.

"You love him?"asked looked surprise at this.

"Yes. "said Dean.

Ash laughed ."Come on Jo . I'm tried of listening to this ."he said .

Jo nodded and walked with Ash . As they walked away Jo looked back at them and then looked ahead.

Max smiled."We got her."she said .

"What ?"said Dean .

"I'll tell you later."said Max.

* * *

><p>When Valentine's day came . Dean and Cass spent the day with Sam and Jess . To make it look like it was not for the holiday they had Max and Gabe come with them to the arcade in town .Just a group of friends hanging out.<p>

Cass and Dean had to pay Max to spend the day with Gabe while they were together without being together .

She told them it would cost a lot for her to be with Gabe on Valentine's day when this day was for couples and to make sure Gabe didn't do anything funny with her when they were alone when Dean and Cass wanted to be alone playing games.

* * *

><p>It was later in the day at Cass' house when Dean came over to watch a movie .<p>

"You sure your mom , Jimmy and Gabe are not here ?"asked Dean.

He was by the front door of Cass' house .

"yes come on in . "said Cass.

Dean walked in with a pizza box and root beer.

Cass locked the door and headed to the couch to get the movies started .

It was in the middle of the second part of the movie when Dean gotten a text .

"Don't answer that . "said Cass.

Dean looked at him . "Ok ."he said. He put his arm around Cass' shoulder to pull him close.

"I hope that move was just nothing ."said Cass.

"Yeah right"whispered Dean .

Cass put his arm around Dean's waist . He move his hand under Dean's shirt .

Dean's breath hitch . He tried to watch the movie . Cass' lips move to his neck and his hand move up Dean's chest .

'Damn it Cass.'thought Dean .

He closed his eyes as Cass licked and kissed his neck . Cass straddled him to get the side .

"Cass"whispered Dean.

Cass stopped what he was doing and looked at Dean .

"What?"said Cass.

Dean lean forward and kiss him.

When Dean had Cass under him that was when the door started to open .

Dean and Cass jumped from each other making sure they didn't look like they were up to something hoped.

"Dean what are you doing here?"asked Michelle.

Cass looked at his mom then Dean.

"Cass wanted to watch a movie so I came over ."said Dean .

"Oh, where is Jimmy ?"asked Michelle.

"He went out , Gabe isn't here too. That's why I called Dean over . You guys were out and I didn't want to be alone so Dean is here."said Cass.

Michelle looked between the two boys . Something happened but she couldn't put her finger on it .

"Ok , did you two eat .?"asked Michelle.

"Yes , Dean bought pizza ."said Cass.

"Alright , I hope you two didn't do something stupid . "said Michelle . she looked at Dean when she said this .

Cass shook his head No at her .

"Fine, finish your movie . But don't make too much nosie."said Michelle. She left them to go to her room.

Dean and Cass exhale loudly.

"That was close ."whispered Cass. He went to the hallway to make sure his mom's door was close.

"Yeah , we should've went to your room . Gave us more time for more stuff"whispered Dean he wink at Cass.

Cass blushed . "No, then she would freak out and kill you "he said.

"I know but it would be worth it. "said Dean.

Cass quickly kiss him on the lips . "Next time."he said.

Dean nodded."I guess this night is over right?"he asked.

Cass shook his head No ."Not yet. Wait here ."he said .

He ran to his room and quickly came back to see Dean by the door .

"I have something for you ."said Cass.

Dean turn to him . "You didn't need get anything for me when I just got you crappy card . "he said .

Dean gave him card with some cute looking drawing and wrote that he cares about Cass and next year would a better Valentine's day in it.

"It was good Dean . Very sweet . I wanted to get you something too , here "said Cass. He thrust the gift in Dean's hand .

Dean open the box and saw it was a picture of them at the arcade . They were at the mini golf part of the arcade. Dean was showing Cass how to get the ball through the maze . He had his arm around Cass' waist . Cass was looking at Dean over his shoulder with fondness the same when Dean looked at him.

"How did you get this ?"asked Dean.

"Max took it for me don't worry . No one texted me . After the arcade"said Cass.

Dean smiled to him and kiss quick just in case Cass' mom came to see them .

"I think this is better than the card ."said Dean.

Cass laughed at him .

"I better go , bye Cass."said Dean . He open the door . Cass held it .

"Bye Dean."said Cass. He wanted to say more but didn't.

Dean got into the impala waved once and drove off.

Cass waved and close the door.

He went to the T.V and turn it off.

Cass went to his room to rest .

It was a good Valentine's day.

* * *

><p>After Valentine's day it was Winter break for the students of Truman High. It was a week off from school which Dean thought was the best thing ever.<p>

The week was spent going out with Cass and the others .

Max was a big help to Dean and Cass when they told her about the texting that was sent to them about them breaking up .

She yelled at them for not telling her in the first place . When she calm down she help them .

"I can try to track the phone number down and finding where this person lives and I could kick their asses for black mailing you guys "said Max .

She told them it was going to take sometime to track the number that's been texting them .

They just hoped it wasn't who they thought it could be .

* * *

><p><strong>orry I ended this chapter like this . I'll try harder for the next one .<strong>

**(1) I know that was from season 1 but I'm not sure I said it right .**

**I'll update next Sunday the 26th. Next chapter It will be Cass' birthday that's in March and the finding out of the text senter in April for chapter 13. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	13. Chapter 13

A/N:Thanks for the reviews and the new favorites for author and story.

I was thinking of writing a new story after A love lost? what do you guys think?

I'll try to get a beta for the next story .

I don't own Supernatural just the OC

* * *

><p>'s.<p>

After the week off from school it was March already . It was in this month that the princpile started to make the seniors go to their guidance counselor to see if they have enough credits to gradute and then go the college office to see the list of colleges and sholarships for the senior class. There was to be a meeting with the teachers and the senior class to see what they can do for prom , the senior trip , and gradution . May was so close . But before the crazyness that is with being a senior in high school happen, there was also a brithday coming up for a special blue eye boy .

Cass was turning eighteen . It was a time to vote , buy lottery tickets and buy porn (not that he would do that ). He going to be older and may get into a good college away from home and be with Dean . He wasn't to sure If his mom was going to be ok with this .

"Cass you ok?"asked Dean .

They were in Cass' room studying for an test . Even If they didn't have alot of classes together this term they would always study together .

Cass looked at Dean ."Yeah , I'm fine . Just thining about that meeting for us on friday ."he said .

"Stupid school , I hope they pick a good place for the senior trip . I want to have fun and worry about test on what we learn on a trip."said Dean.

"I think it is only going to be three days and two nights somewhere . We might take those coach buses." said Cass.

"Whatever as long as it doesn't have tour of stupid something in history I'm fine with it."said Dean .

He was stretch out on Cass' bed to take a break . Their test was on Monday.

"Dean , don't sleep . I'm almost done ."said Cass.

Dean didn't answer .

Cass looked at him from his place by his desk and sighed .

Cass looked at his notes and then at Dean . He got up and laid down with Dean.

"We've been studying for two hours and you are already tired . It's only noon Dean. "Cass said .

Dean turn to face him . "Just take a nap Cass. "he said .

Cass turn on side . Dean place his face on Cass' neck and had his arm around his waist .

"Love you."said Dean.

Cass blushed and mumbled"Love you too."

He felt Dean smiled in his neck and move a little to be comfortable .

When he was finish , Cass finally close his eyes for a nap.

"You got to be kidding me . GET UP!"yelled a voice .

Cass was woken up by someone shouting . "Crap."said Dean .

"GET UP NOW !"Yelled the voice . Cass turn and saw Jimmy in his room .

Dean and Cass jump out of the bed .

"What the hell is going on here ?"asked Jimmy.

Dean was near Jimmy so he said "Me and Cass took nap . That's all ."

Cass looked at Jimmy and Dean . He was scared for what Jimmy would do to Dean.

"You think I'm going to believe that ."said Jimmy .

"We still have our clothes on . Think jackass "said Dean.

"I think you should leave Now "growl Jimmy .

Dean looked at Cass .

"He'll stay , We didn't do anything Jimmy . We just took nap . Nothing happen . "said Cass.

Jimmy shook his head . "I don't believe this "he said .

Jimmy walked out the room . Dean and Cass followed .

They were in the kitchen and saw Michelle.

"Mom . I have something to tell you."said Jimmy .

Cass' stomach felt like it drop. 'No'thought Cass. He looked at Dean .

He couldn't get a read on what he was thinking .

"What is it Jimmy?"asked Michelle .

"Cass and Dean are -" started Jimmy but Dean cut him off .

"Nothing we were taking a break and Jimmy freaked out for no reason. "said Dean.

Jimmy looked at him . "No that was not it . They been doing things in this house that you wouldn't like."he said .

Michelle walked to Cass.

"Castiel what is James talking about ?"she asked him.

Cass looked at the same blue eyes as himself . He looked to Jimmy was pissed off and Dean that was pleding to him to not tell.

"Don't look at them . Look at me . Ever since Christmas , something has happened. What is going with you?"said Michelle .

Cass sighed he looked at Dean . Dean nodded his head .

Cass looked at his mom in the eyes . "Dean and I are together."he said .

"Ok ?"said Michelle . She wasn't shock at this .

"No, I mean me and Dean are a couple ."said Cass.

Cass walked to Dean and held his hand . He squeeze it and Dean squeezed back .

"I don't believe this . "said Michelle sounding dumb founded.

Dean sighed and said "We got together at my house on Thanksgiving."

Michelle looked at him .

"Say something mom."said Jimmy.

"Did you know about this?"Michelle asked him .

"Yes and I don't want them to be together but Cass is stubbon about it . "said Jimmy .

"Why didn't you tell me ?"Michelle asked Cass.

Cass held Dean's hand tightly .

"I know that you don't like Dean as my friend and now that he is my boyfriend would make you dislike him more . So I didn't tell you . I wanted to wait but here we are ."said Cass.

Michelle nodded ."You are right , I would not like Dean being your boyfriend . I didn't want you to be with someone like him gay or not ."she said .

"What the hell is that suppose to mean ? you don't want Cass to be with someone like me ."said Dean.

"I mean someone who rather get in fights , getting in trouble and never care about nothing else than pie or whatever is you do ."said Michelle.  
>Dean looked at her ."I do care about people .I care about my mom and dad , Sam and my boyfriend Cass. You might think I'm some idiot that isn't going some where but I know for a fact that Cass is one of the people I love . I don't care what you think about me but think about Cass and how you are making Cass feel when you say things about people he cares about ."he said .<p>

Michelle smiled . That shock Cass, Dean and Jimmy .

"I really don't care about you Dean . Get out of my house . You are to never set foot in my house again. You cannot be with Castiel . You both will end this thing you have and that is it ."said Michelle.

"What !"yelled Dean and Cass.

"You heard her . Break up ."said Jimmy smirking .

Dean turn to him ."That is it . I'm sick of you running your mouth ."he said before lunged at Jimmy knocking on the floor and started puching him .

Cass and Michelle shouted at them . Jimmy and Dean didn't stop .

"Mom do something !"shouted Cass.

Michelle went in the kitchen and fill a bowl up with water and threw it at the boys .

Jimmy got off Dean . He stood up ."What the hell?"he asked .

Cass went to Dean who was still on the floor .

Dean had a cut lip and a bruised right eye.

"Dean , your bleeding . "said Cass.

Dean got up . He looked at Jimmy whose nose was bleeding .

"I'm fine . your brother is one that isn't looking so great . "said Dean.

"Come on let me clean you up ."said Cass.

He took Dean's hand to go to bathroom with him but Dean moved away .

Cass looked at him . "Dean?"he asked .

"I'm getting my things and leaving ."he said .

"Good . If I ever see you here . I'll kick your ass ."said Jimmy .

His mom was helping with the bleeding from his nose .

"I'll make sure your ass is kicked good again ."said Dean he went back to Cass' room.

"Dean please stay ."said Cass.

Dean just got his stuff . When he was done he looked at Cass.

"I'm sorry but I can't stay . They don't want me here . I can't be here where people don't want me to be with you ."said Dean.

"So , your breaking up with me ? . Doing what that jackass that's been texting us want ,is that ."said Cass.

"No . I want to give them time to think . I will never break up with you ."promised Dean .

Cass looked at him . "Let me clean you up ."he said .

Dean nodded at him .

* * *

><p>When Dean left Cass stayed in his room , only leaving to get something to eat or use the bathroom . He didn't talked to his mom after that . It was going to be a hard week at school .<p>

It was two weeks after the big fight at Cass' house . Cass started to hang out at Dean's place more and his house less.

Dean told his parents what happened and that sent Mary calling Michelle and having a fight over the phone end their friendship .

Dean was upset about that . Mary was ok with it She told him that Michelle was wrong to think Dean was nothing but a trouble maker and she should want her son to happy with whoever he is with . John got over the fact his son was gay . He wanted Dean to tell him first but whatever .

Ash and Jo came around after they heard what happened between Jimmy and Dean .

Max was almost done with tracking the mystery texter for Dean and Cass.

It was almost Cass' brithday . And Dean was trying to figure out what to get him

* * *

><p>. Cass hasn't been at his house since the big coming out to his mom . Jimmy was being an ass and it was hard for Cass to be in the house with him when Gabe would go visit his dad.<p>

Dean was with Sam at the mall looking around it was almost Cass' brithday in a four days

"You could go that place he give you that all access pass that put bacon in the meals."said Sam.

"I guess . I don't know what to get him . That ring was Max's idea . I never thought about the gifts that I gave Cass. I would give him a book that he wanted or a itunes gift cards . I just don't want him to think I didn't put a thought in a gift . "said Dean .

Sam rolled his eyes . "Relax , You till have a few days and the party will be great . Let's look in here"he said .

Sam walked towards a bookstore.

"Sam .I'm not going to get him a book . "said Dean .

"Just look . If there isn't anything you think Cass won't like then we'll go ."said Sam.

Dean sighed and looked around .

Fifteen minutes later Dean and Sam were out of the store , going to the food court to take a break .

Dean gotten a text when he bitten in to his burger .

(Where are you ?) it said .

"Who is it ?"asked Sam.

"It's Cass. "said Dean.

(What's wrong ) texted Dean.

(Nothing My Mom wants me to stay home for my brithday )Cass texted .

(Why?)Dean texted .

(She wants all the family there when I turn 18 )Cass texted .

"Damn it ."said Dean.

Sam looked at him ."What ?"he asked .

"Cass' mom wants him to stay home for his brithday ."said Dean .

"What about the party ?"asked Sam.

" I don't know . I'll ask him."said Dean .

(What about the party?)Dean texted .

(I can't go . I didn't asked my mom but she will say no anyway )texted Cass.

"His mom said no ."said Dean.

"What a bitch ."said Sam.

"Don't say that ."said Dean .

Sam ate his food .

(I have to go . I'll talked to you later )texted Cass.

(Just sneak out and be with me )Dean texted .

Dean waited and Cass didn't texted back .

"I think he left his phone ."he said .

"It's ok , come on . Let's go home "said Sam .

Dean stood up and walked away , Sam right behind him.

* * *

><p>Cass' birthday was on a Thrusday and this was the first time in the history of Cass' school time. His mom told him it was ok to stay home .<p>

Cass took this time to plan his escape to his real birthday party at Dean's house . All of their friends will be there and he would be better at Dean's than at his house with Mom and brother with people he only sees on holidays .

His mom would be at work till five . Jimmy was spending the day with his girlfriend and Gabe would be at school .

The party would started at one . Ash, Jo , Becky , Chuck and Max were coming around two . Dean was at home with Sam and Jess.

It was still early for Cass to go to Dean so he called him.

Dean picked up on the second ring .

"Hey babe . "said Dean .

"Babe? you want to call me babe . since when do we do nicknames ."said Cass.

"Umm . I don't know I thought we could try . Just forget it ."said Dean .

Cass had a feeling that Dean was blushing .

"We can try later for that . Is your mom home ?"asked Cass.

"No , when are you coming over ?"asked Dean.

"It's nine now so maybe in two hours , Is that alright with you .?"asked Cass.

"It's fine . would be better If you came around now to hang out but whatever ."said Dean.

Cass sighed . "You know my mom might come back home for something and If she sees I'm gone then all hell will break loose and then something would happen and I really don't want something to happen."he said .

"Ok . Two hours ."said Dean.

"Two hours ."said Cass.

They hung up and Cass waited .

* * *

><p>When It was time for Cass to go to Dean's house . Cass went from the basement to get out side .<p>

He didn't want anyone to him .

He made to the house and saw it was Sam that answer the door .

"Hi Sam"said Cass.

"Hey , Happy birthday ."said Sam .

Cass smiled as he walked in the house . There was a banter above the sidedoor . It said Cass' name with happy birthday on it .

The dinning table had presents on with party cups and plates on it as well .

Cass went to Dean's room to see him laying down on his bed with his headphones blasting music through them .

Dean was listening to Asia . Not noticing that Cass was in his room .

Cass locked the door and walked towards Dean . He took his jacket off and his shirt with sneakers .

He climbed the bed . When Dean felt the bed dip he open his eyes to see Cass crawl towards with shirtless . Dean moved to the headboard sitting watching Cass.

Cass smirk at him . Cass put his legs on either of Dean's waist .

"Hi."said Cass.

Dean looked at him . He place his hands on Cass' hips . "Hi"said Dean .

Dean know that this wouldn't be the time of something very good happening but he'll take this than nothing .

* * *

><p>"I don't our first time on prom . That is so typical and dumb . "said Cass.<p>

Dean and Cass were cuddling after the heavy make out session and something more .

Cass had his head resting on Dean's chest . Dean's arm around his shoulder .

"Ok . I think it's stupid . We wait for after graduation . "said Dean .

"If you want too then , alright . "said Cass.

Dean move so Cass was looking at him .

"It will be the most chick flick moment in your life . So be ready ."said Dean .

Cass laughed at this . "Ok Dean , you better make sure it has chick flick moments in it . Or you'll be in trouble "he said .

Dean grin at him "You gonna punish me Cass?" teased Dean .

Cass jump on Dean . He put the other boy's hand above his head . "I will If you don't do it "said Cass . He was trying to be serious but failed .

When Cass was about to kiss Dean bang on th door.

"Dean and Cass get your asses out here now !"shouted Max.

Cass sighed , Dean crused under his breath .

"We're coming ."said Cass.

"Oh you better not !"shouted Max . She laughed at her own joke .

"Shut up Max . "said Dean .

* * *

><p>It was time for time for the party . It was small get together but It was one of the best birthday Cass had .<p>

Everyone had given Cass new books to read , games , and clothes.

But Dean gift was the best . It was new watch . It may look plain but under the watch it was Dean saying he would always have time for him and that he love him with all his heart . Chessy but cute .

Cass kissed Dean in front everyone . It was the first time they did anything like that in front of others not counting times Sam caught them making out .

It was four when Cass had to get back home for the birthday dinner at his house . Everyone left and It was only Dean and Cass eating the rest of the strawberry and vanilla cake .

"It's ok , not better than pie ."said Dean .

Cass smiled "Dean I will not eat pie like you do "he said .

Dean shook his head at him .

Cass made Dean come with him to hide the gifts and then he left .

Cass got ready for the dinner .

* * *

><p>After all the texts from some person that didn't want Cass and Dean to be together . Max had finally found out where the person lived .<p>

It was in the second week of April when she told the couple .

"Ok after all the tracking and going on dates with ugly looking nerds I know where your mystery texter lives . "said Max .

There were at the park with Ash , Jo, Becky and Chuck taking in the sunny day on a Saturday .

"Really ? , where do they live?"asked Dean .

When Cass' birthday was over Dean had gotten a text that If he doesn't let of Cass before spring break that they would tell their school about them .

"They on the other side of town . So it's maybe two hours from and back ."said Max .

"Alright when do we stop them "said Dean .

"Soon . I have to check out a few things before we go guns blazing on the jackass or jackasses ."said Max .

"Do you guys want us to come with?"asked Ash .

"Yeah and Chuck come too"said Dean .

"Of couse , I'm coming . Never miss a beat down."he said .

Dean laughed at this ."Like you fight ."he said .

Chuck huff and continute to write .

Dean and Cass got back with Max when she was ready to confront the texter .

"So we need to go over the plan ."said Cass.

"Ok , Max , Cass , Jo and Chuck are the look outs when me and Ash but this guy' s ass "said Dean .

"What ? and If the guy is a girl . You don't know if it's one of your crazy ass ex-girlfriends . Huh . what are you going to do . ?"asked Max .

"You and Jo beat her down and we'll get the pic and go ."said Dean.

Max shook her head .

"The name on the phone and the address is hard to firgue out . The name is Taylor Robinson. I can decide if Is a guy or girl. So it is a toss up ."said Max .

"Doesn't matter whoever answer the door just ask them a few something happen we all beat them down ."said Jo .

"Let's get this over with already .

It was Dean , Cass , Max and Chuck in the impala .

Ash and Jo in Ash's pick up .

They made it to the house . Dean , Cass and Max went out .

Ash , Jo and Chuck stayed back just in case .

"You ready for this ?"asked Max .

Dean and Cass nodded .

Max knock on the door . Dean and Cass moved to side so they wouldn't be seen .

The door open and "Aiden!"yelled Max .

* * *

><p>and i will leave it like this.<p>

My internet is giving me problems and I put this up from my phone but it hard . sorry for the mistakes my labtop doesnt have internet .

I taking a two weeks break again and will return on March 11th .

Sorry but school is making me go crazy and I need to focus on it more . Sorry again. I hope the end of this chapter was good .

Thanks for reading and reviewing .


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N : thanks for the reviews and the new alerts with the new favorites .**

**I think the beginning of the chapter is crazy and the rest will jump from may to june and beyond.**

**I don't own Supernatural just the OC's.**

* * *

><p>Last time<p>

_The door open and "Aiden!"yelled Max._

Dean and Cass looked at each other from their spot on the side of the house .

Dean was pissed off and Cass was shock that Aiden would do something like this. Cass focus on what Max was doing now.

"What you are doing here?"asked Aiden.

From where Dean and Cass were Max was trying to figure out what to say to Aiden.

"Ummmm. I was coming here to ask for an phone I could use . I didn't think I would see you. Small world huh?."said Max.

" Yeah I guess . Why do you need a phone ?"asked Aiden .

"Because I think something is wrong with my car . It just stopped on me . So I walked over here to see who would help me . Are you going to help me ?. Asked Max.

Cass had a feeling that Aiden was thinking it over ."Fine , come on in. "He said.

Cass saw Max walked in then heard Aiden yelled "what the hell?".

Dean ran towards the door. Cass right behind him.

Cass saw that Max had her hand pulled up to a fist and Aiden on the floor curled in a ball. She was kicking him .

"Damn it Max , wait untill we got the picture."said Dean.

Max looked at him." Fine"she said and she walked out the house .

Dean grap Aiden and threw him on the couch.

"How did you get into the school?" Asked Dean.

Aiden didn't say anything . Dean turn to Cass.

"Go get the others."said Dean.

"Don't hurt him too much . We need to talk to him about what he did."said Cass.

Dean nodded to him and he left .

Dean looked at the guy that wanted Cass and him to break up.

"So your not gonna talk ?"said Dean.

All he wanted to do was beat the crap out of him and leave .

"I have nothing to say ."said Aiden.

"Really? Texting Cass and me , saying to break up ,.If you wanted Cass could've say something . Not like it would do you any good . He is with me and not you ."said Dean.

Aiden looked up to Dean from the couch .He had a cut on his cheek .

"You don't deserve Cass . He is too good for you."said Aiden.

"You don't even know him . You think you deserve him . Some dude that met him once and then bam! you start texting him to break up with someone who knew him since childhood . Get over your self jackass."said Dean .

Aiden didn't respond but threw himself at Dean and started punching him .

Dean didn't back down and gave all the anger he had for someone who wanted to take Cass away from him .

Cass walked back in the house with the others to see Dean beating Aiden.

"Dean STOP!"yelled Cass.

Ash and Chuck ran in to break the fight up .

Dean and Aiden were both bloody and brusied .

"Can't we all just clam down and talk about this ?"asked Cass.

Max gave a short laughed . "This jackass wanted you and Dean to break up . And you want to talk . "she said .

Cass gave her a look that made her shut up.

Cass walked towards Aiden .

He looked at the almost green eyes like Dean's but not really .

"Why?"asked Cass.

"I want us to be together . Remember when we used to talk all the time . Why did that stop ? You don't even call anymore . I liked you Cass, I never felt this way about anyone . It was love at first sight . But I guess I never had a chance when Dean Winchester is in the picture ." Aiden said with hurt in his voice .

"So you do this crap to Dean and I so we can be together . Like breaking me and Dean up would have me clawing to you .Think again ."said Cass .

"He was right ."said Aiden .

"What? Who was right ?"asked Cass.

Aiden wasn't looking at Cass he wasn't looking anyone .

"You son of a bitch ! , you are working with someone . Someone took the pic for you . You were never in the school to take it . Who is it ?asked Max .

"I don't know what you are talking ."said Aiden .

Chuck threw Aiden in a chair . Everyone was shock to see Chuck do something like this .

Dean got away from Ash's hold on him and went to Cass.

They held hands . Aiden saw this and turn his head.

"Who took the picture ?"Cass asked Aiden.

Aiden didn't answer when a sound of a door opening got everyones attention.

"Aiden dude , you got to lock your back door anyone could come in"said the voice .

Everyone was shock to hear it was ...

"Zach run . They know !"shouted Aiden .

Max who was closer to him . Punch him in the stomach .

Dean and Ash ran to where they heard Zach . The kitchen.

There must of been a struggle because when the boys got Zach he was holding his stomach .

Dean and Ash wore smirks on their faces .

"This punk tried to run but failed ."said Ash .

"Put him over there . Make sure no one else is home ."said Cass.

Max and Jo left looking in house for anyone else . They came back with no one .

Cass went to Zach who was on the couch and punch him in the face .

"Cass!"Dean said sounding shock .

Max smirked at this .

Cass wasn't really a fighter and this was something he would never do .

Dean looked at Cass .' Crap , He looks so hot when he's mad 'thought Dean.

Cass had his hand balled into fist his chest raising and falling with each in take of air. He was pissed at Zach and Aiden for doing something like this .

Dean hoped no one notice how he was looking when he stare at Cass.

Max looked at Zach ."So your the idiot that took the pic . Bet you didn't see Dean and Cass being a couple huh?"she said .

Zach didn't say anything.

Max went to Dean and Cass . "We need to talk "she said .

They nodded . "Look after the idiots . Ok guys."said Max.

"Fine , hurry up so we can do some ass kicking ."said Jo.

Max winked at her and walked to Dean and Cass.

They were in the kitchen .

"What is it ?"asked Cass.

"They won't talk . We need to just look for the pic and be done with it . "said Max .

"I want to know why Zach is helping Aiden . How did they even meet each other ?"asked Cass.

Dean looked at him ."Don't you see . Aiden wanted you from the start . Zach took the pic to ruin us . If we didn't come out to everyone ."he said .

"Of course , Aiden the creepy dude that's in love with Cass. and Zach the dumbass who want to destory his arch nemesis social status in the school . Damn , should've seen that one coming ."said Max .

Dean and Cass looked at her . "What? , I track the address to this place and somethings are so easy to see but somepeople are blind to it ."she said .

Dean rolled his eyes . "I need to clean up . I'll look for the picture and then we go home . "he said .

"We don't beat them down? . Dean come on . those dickheads wanted to take Cass away from you . Just let me , Jo and Ash get a few hits in then go home . "said Max .

Cass sighed and held Dean's hand . "Just get the info and not break anyones ribs. " he said .

Max squeal and ran to the living room.

"That girl freaks me out ."said Dean.

"Lucky she is on our side ."said Cass.

* * *

><p>They went to look for the bathroom when they step into Aiden's room . It was a typical boy almost man room . It was when Dean saw his labtop that set him off. He turn it on and saw that Aiden had a picture of Cass as his desktop background . The picture was when Cass was walking to Dean's house . That jackass was following Cass .<p>

Cass saw this and freaked out . Dean calm him down about this , saying it was over and they won't see this freak anymore . They took anything that was about them and it was alot. Cass took the pic of them in the classroom ripped it up . Dean deleted the pic from the labtop and made sure it couldn't be brought back . They scan the room for anything Zach and Aiden would have on them once more . When it was clear they went to the bathroom to clean Dean up.

* * *

><p>They came back to the living room to see Zach and Aiden tied up on the floor .<p>

"Max"said Dean.

"I made sure they know not to mess with us . "she said .

Ash , Jo and Chuck laughed this .

"How did you get rope?"asked Cass.

"You don't want to know."said Jo.

"Let's go. We have the stuff ."said Cass . Dean held up a folder with pics of Cass.

"Sick bastard ."said Max and she kicked Aiden in the stomach who cried out behind the gagged around his mouth.

The group went back to Dean's house to relax over this situation .

They were gald that it was over .

* * *

><p>After the Aiden and Zach thing . Dean and Cass came out to the school . There were many people who were shocked over this .(Mostly girls),. But some didn't voice their feelings about it . Other felt the need to come out as well.<p>

It was May when the senior class finally had their senior trip to Hershey Park for a three day weekend . Gabe was pissed when he heard they were going there . Cass promised to get him any candy bar he could get . Cass and Dean couldn't share room because they paired everyone up by last name .

Dean made sure to visit Cass at night when he can . He almost got caught after curfew seeing Cass at night .

* * *

><p>The last week of May was spent getting ready for Prom . Many girls and boys went for the big limo and getting a hotel room .<p>

It was easy for Dean and Cass because they didn't really need to worry about all of that . But Jo, Max and Becky made a big deal out of it . Even though Becky was a junior , she still wanted to go to prom with Chuck . Max made everyone pay for their share for the limo . They had untill 2am to have it and couldn't do anything about it . Dean wanted to bring the impala just in case .

The prom was taking place at a ballroom on the other side of town .

When the big day came around everyone went to Max's house to get ready for the night . Dean was dress in a tux that his mom made him get . He was happy that he wasn't the only one in a monkey suit . But Cass was looking very good and Dean had a very hard time control himself fro getting Cass alone and having his way with him . He wasn't going to go into the typical of prom nights problems .

Dean hoped Cass would make a move and it would be a very good one .

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for ending this chapter like this . I couldn't find the rest of the papers I wrote the other half of the chapter and didn't want to make it up the rest from the top of my head. when I wrote something different dowm<strong>

**I'll write more for the next chapter . **

**I'll be back march 31th . Sorry but I have mid terms and need to study .**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing .**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I didn't update when I was suppose to . I thought I lost what I wrote but I just save it on my flash drive and didn't copy it to my computer so I could make some changes and put this author 's note . anyway thanks for the reviews and the new alerts and favorites .**

**I didn't really write anything for prom but I did for graduation .**

**I don't own Supernatural just the OC's.**

* * *

><p>When prom was done . There was another thing that the senior classs of Truman High needed to do . Gradute .<p>

Dean was more worry about what will happen later in the night after graduation . It will the first of many night where Cass and himself will spend the night doing that can really get Dean killed by Cass' mom and brother .

Cass told him that his first time should be the most amazing time ever . Max told him don't get your hopes up for Dean being a romantic . That cause Dean and Max to fight and everyone was tired of that .

* * *

><p>It was only two weeks into June and the pressure of seniors trying to get all the credits they need to go to graduation and a diploma to say the graduated from high school.<p>

"You guys are so lucky to get of this school"said Becky .

The group of teens were at lunch now . Getting ready for graduation practice right after .

"Yeah I know . Being stuck here with Gabe and other losers ."said Max .

"Whatever , I just want to get to the parties and other things"said Dean , he looked at Cass when he said this .

Cass blushed and read his book.

"You need to gradute first idiot ."said Max .

Dean shook his head and went back to eating .

Gradution practice was ok for the second time they did it . Everyone was line up by last name Dean had to stand behind some nerd that knew Cass. And Cass was near Ash and some of his reading group members .

* * *

><p>When school was over . Dean and Cass were at Dean's house catching up on school works for finals that were only a few days aways then graduation also the big night . They were in the living room . Dean was on the love seat . Cass took the couch .<p>

Dean had stop studying and started to stare at Cass .

"Dean , I can feel you staring at me . Stop it ."said Cass.

Dean blushed and looked at his notes again.

Cass was going to say something to Dean when his phone went off. He looked at the screen and saw that it was his mom .

He cringed at this . Dean walked near and sat now near him. "Who is it ?"asked Dean.

"My Mom."said Cass. He was still looking at the phone that was still ringing .

"Are you going to answer it ?"asked Dean.

"Yeah or she will come here and have Jimmy drag me out the house . I really don't want that . "said Cass.

He press the talk button and said "Hello" to his mother .

Dean didn't really hear what Michelle said to Cass but he knew it was something bad .

Cass had gotten up and was walking away ."What happen?"asked Dean.

Cass move the phone from his ear ."Later ."he said and when to Dean's room to talk to his mom.

Dean waited for him to come back . It was going to take awhile .

It was over ten minutes when Cass came to the living room he looked upset but very calm .

Dean went over to Cass who was standing near the side door .

"What happen?"asked Dean.

Cass wasn't looking him , he was looking at the floor .

Dean placed his arms around Cass' waist . Cass looked up at him .

"What did your mom say ?"asked Dean.

Cass sighed and said "She doesn't want me to go away for college but she said that if I broke up with you then she can let me go ."

Dean step away from him with shock .

"What ?"said Dean.

Cass walked up to him . "I said to her no and told her off ."he said .

Dean just looked at him . "Dean are you ok ?"asked Cass.

"Why did you choose me ?"Dean asked him.

Cass was taken back with this .

"Do you even have to ask . I love you and your my best friend . You said if no one can take us being together then they can kiss our asses . I told my mom that I could get into any college away or near doesn't matter . I have you and that's what really matters to me right now ."said Cass.

Dean closed his eyes and shook his head alittle . "You told your mom to kiss your ass . That pretty bad ass for your standards . "he said .

Cass laughed at this . "I told her to be happy for me and shut up . I didn't want you to hear what was going on . "he said .

Dean move towards Cass and hug him ."Dean?"said Cass.

Dean wrap his arm tighter around Cass.

Cass smiled and hug back .

Dean shifted to look at Cass ."I really do love you."said Dean.

"Love you too , chick flick moment ."said Cass.

Dean hit Cass on his butt . It made Cass move closer to him.

"Dean"whine Cass.

He grin at him . Dean took Cass' hand .

"Come on , I want to make you feel better ."smirked Dean.

"Perv ."said Cass.

"You love it ."said Dean.

* * *

><p>With the finals over (Cass and Max studying like crazy . Dean carry little cheat sheets to each final ). The end of the school year was almost over .<p>

The senior class getting ready for graduation and application to college being sent or letters to see if some where getting in or not were being receive .

The night of graduation was on Dean's mind and he was freaking out . He did want the night to be special but don't want it to be girly or that much of a big deal even if it was but don't want it to freak him out so much he can't be with Cass like that .

"Dean, are you there ?"asked his mom .

Dean looked at his mom . They were having dinner and Dean was worryiing about the BIG NIGHT .

"Yeah , just thinking ."said Dean.

Sam snorted at ."Think about Cass."he said .

"Shut up bitch ."said Dean.

"You shut up jerk."said Sam.

"Boys stop it ."said Mary .

Sam continute eating .

"Dean . Graduation is coming up . Is there something you want .?"asked Mary.

'Cass naked in my bed 'thought Dean.

He coughed and said "I don't know , just hanging out with you and dad . Maybe a party with friends . That's mostly it . I just want to spend time with Cass."

"Awww so cute Dean . Wanting spend time with Cass. "said Sam.

" Sam stop , I think it's cute Dean wants to spend time with Cass. God know what his mother is trying to do to keep you two apart . And Jimmy . I hope he can be with us for the party."said Mary .

Dean nodded at this and started to eat again.

Dinner was over and Dean was texting Cass about the graduation party and what will happen after .

Cass was happy but was still having doubt if they should take the big step after graduation .

Dean just hope he doesn't back out from this .

* * *

><p>Graduation day was finally here . Dean spent half of the morning with his mom , dad , stepmom , stepbrother and Sam .<p>

Today was the day , Dean Winchester was graduating from high school . He didn't think it coud happen but with Cass with him he could really do it anything really .

'I'm going to do something with Cass tonight , I hope 'thought Dean.

He finish up with his tie and went to his closet to get his cap and gown for graduation later this morning .

Dean walked into the kitchen to see his family there with Max , Ash , Jo , Chuck and Becky there .

"Hey guys , why are you guys here ?"asked Dean.

"Going to graduation with you ."said Max .

"Ok , it is time yet ?"asked Dean.

"No , but we should go . So we can see where we seat . "said Chuck .

"Alright ."said Dean . He hope Cass was there so he can be with him before graduation started .

* * *

><p>When it was time for graduation to start . It was actually happen to Dean . He could only see the back of Cass' head who turn to look at him and smiled .<p>

Dean winked at him .

After the speeches and the songs being played . It was time to call the graduating students up to receive their diplomas .

When it was anyone Dean knew . He made sure to scream louder then the rest .

He made Cass blushed when he shouted at him when he was up to get his diploma.

It was finally Dean's turn and his parents were making alot of noise when he got up .

Dean smirked as he got his diploma , he cheered and that made the others cheered as well . He was off the stage and went to Cass who was taken by suprise when Dean lifted him up and kissed him infront of everyone .

"I did it thanks to you."said Dean .

Cass grin at him and kissed him back .

Dean had to get to his seat and wait for the principle to say it was offical .

It was a different feel when Dean saw every student took their cap off .Cass ran at Dean and kiss him again. Dean was very happy when that happen .

Cass' mom was pissed and Jimmy looked like he want to rip Dean's face .

Dean didn't care about that only that Cass' mouth was on his .

* * *

><p>The graduation party was good . Dean had gotten presents but something more important was going to happen later tonight .<p>

Dean and Cass made it to a spot that was near a an old gazebo .

"Dean is that?"asked Cass .

He was looking at where the gazebo was . It was repaired and looking like it never was fogotten .

"Yeah , I had to pay Ash , Chuck , and Sam to help me and keep quiet ."said Dean .

He got out of the car and went over to Cass' side to open the door .

"You sure about this ?"Dean ask the other boy .

Cass looked at him he was nervous but he want this very much he hope nothing bad will happen and said "Yes".

* * *

><p><strong>Well I will leave it at that . I can't really write things like that . Even If i really like destiel . I think after writing more stories I'll write a love scence . <strong>

**I hope this is ok even if it was late . **

**I'll be back april 15 . I promise . **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing .**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:Thanks for the reviews , the new alerts , the favorites for the story and me .**

**I don't own Supernatural just the OC's** .

* * *

><p>The gazebo's curtains were close all around . The sun light was shining through but it didn't bother the two people sleeping in the bed in the center of the gazebo that was refixed for a very special night . There were candles that were lit but had gone out during the night . There was a pinic box near the foot of the bed .<p>

Castiel shifted in the bed . He placed his head on Dean's shoulder who was sleeping on his back . Wrapping his arm around Dean's chest. Cass felt when Dean's arms move to hold him .

It was quiet and relax for the two teens . Cass felt sleep start to move away from him as he woke up but he didn't want to wake up . He kept his eyes close and try to go back to sleep . It wasn't untill Cass felt Dean's hand that was near his back start to descent some where lower .

"Dean?"asked Cass.

Cass knew Dean was awake . He looked up and saw a handsome freckled face with stunning green eyes that were shining at him .

"What do you think your doing ?"asked Cass .

Dean smriked . "Nothing and your morning breath isn't bothering me at all." he said .

Cass blushed . "Thanks neither does your . But your hand is going to a place isn't supposed to go ."he said.

Dean grinned at him ."It was there last night and you weren't saying anything other than my name ."he said.

Cass blushed and move from Dean .

"Wait , I want to stay like this ."said Dean .

Cass looked at Dean suprised . "You do know we were cuddling right ?"said Cass.

Dean sighed . "Yeah so , If you don't tell anyone then it's ok ."he said .

Cass move to face Dean . Dean moved to center of the bed to face Cass on his side .

"That's so sweet ."said Cass.

"Dude , chick flick ."said Dean .

He lean towards Cass and kissed him .

Dean pulled back to see Cass still had his eyes closed .

Cass opened his eyes and said "What ? no tongue ."

Dean smirked at him . "Cass you naughty boy , I have something in mind ."he said .

Cass blushed . "I know what you have in mind but I want to tell you something first ."he said .

Dean lay on his back . His arm covering his eyes.

"What is now ?"he asked .

"I can have babies ."said Cass.

Dean sat up and looked at him."What ?"he said .

"I'm able to give birth . "Cass said .

"You're telling me this now . When we already did the deed a few times in the night . "said Dean .

"I was going to but someone was making very difficult to say anything right ."said Cass .

Dean just looked at him ."Cass , I could've gotten you pregnant . "he said .

Cass moved to straddled Dean he maded sure the bed sheets were between them . Dean held on to Cass' waist .

"I know and that is why I made you had condoms . I know I should have told you before . I just didn't think . You do get your way when you try ."Cass said smirking .

"Cass."said Dean ,

"Fine , If don't want me anymore , I should leave ."said Cass. He started to move from Dean but was then push down on the bed facing a very upset Dean.

"I do want you . I just want little Dean and Cass' when we are alittle older . Not now . Plus your mom and brother kill me if I got you pregnant before you got into college . "said Dean .

Cass grinned "Little Dean and Cass' , Awwww ."he said .

Dean rolled his eyes . "Now let me do some unspeakable things to you before we leave here ."he said .

Cass blushed as Dean lean down to kiss him .

"You're so hot like this "Dean said between kissing Cass.

"You're hot all the time . "said Cass.

"Love you "said Dean .

"Love you too."said Cass.

* * *

><p>After leaving the gazebo , Dean and Cass made it to Dean's house for lunch . It was only a day after gradution . Tomorrow they get the real dipolma and that was it . High School is over . Real life begins.<p>

"So what you guys going to do today ?"asked Sam .

They were in the kitchen where Mary and Max were making sandwiches for them and the others.

"I was thinking maybe I'll get the group together and just hang out . "said Dean .

"Can Jess and I go ?"asked Sam .

Dean looked at his mom then Cass . Cass nodded his head .

"Fine , just because you're fifteen doesn't change you being a nerd . "said Dean .

"Jerk"said Sam.

"Bitch "said Dean.

Cass shook his head ."You know one day both of you will grow tired of that ."he said .

* * *

><p>The next day was better for the two teens . When they went to get their diploma with their friends .<p>

They spent the day at Dean's house when Chuck got the news for his book . It was a suprise for everyone especially Dean who didn't think Chuck who find someone to publish his book.

It was later at night when Cass called Dean .

"Dean I have great news . "said Cass .

Dean was in the living room watching T.V

"Alright let's hear it ."said Dean .

"I got in . "said Cass.

Dean eyes widen ."What ?"he asked .

"I got in , I'm going to college !"yelled Cass .

"Dean ? Are you still there ?"asked Cass.

Dean took awhile to answer back ."That's great , babe I'm happy for you . I was just shock . "he said .

"I think we should celebrate . "said Cass.

Dean smirked "Oh? What can of celebration we talking about ?"he asked .

"Ummmm My mom is out and Jimmy is with Amelia . So you can come over . "said Cass.

Dean can feel Cass blushing over the phone .

"Ok , I'll be there in ten "said Dean .

"Alright , I'll be waiting ."said Cass.

They hung up .

Dean went in his room to get the necessary items for the night with Cass .

* * *

><p>When Dean got there He was very happy to see Cass at the door .<p>

"Well someone is eager for me "Dean grin .

"Shut up , I just wanted to make sure my mom didn't come back when you were coming here ."said Cass.

Dean smirked "You know I'll coming away "he said

"Maybe we just go out to eat ."said Cass.

"What?, Come on , I'll be good ."said Dean .

Cass step aside to let Dean in .

"I promise to be very good to you "said Dean .

Cass rolled his eyes .

"I have pie in the fridge . "said Cass.

Dean run to the kitchen forgetting Cass by the door .

* * *

><p>"Dean , did you get any letters ?"asked Cass.<p>

They were cuddling in Cass' bed .

Dean arm around Cass' waist .

Cass turn to look at Dean behind him .

"No . I still got time ."said Dean .

"Yeah I just want you to go somewhere you want to go not because of your parents ."said Cass.

Dean snorted " Your one to talk , What did your mom say when you wanted to go to the Universtiy of Kansas not that far from home . "he said .

"Well , I'll be away from my mom and Jimmy but I wanted to stay close but I'm in a dorm so ..."said Cass .

"Ok , You're gonna let me visit you and make sure your roommate isn't crazy . "said Dean

He pulled Cass closer .

" Yeah , Making everyone building know who you are just being yourself ."said Cass.

Dean kissed the side of Cass' neck .

"Dean" moaned Cass .

"Yes ?"said Dean .

"Stop . My mom will ne home ."said Cass .

"I don't care . I'll make you scream my name when I'm done ."said Dean .

Cas smirked .

"I don't think so ."said Cass.

"I'm sure of it "said Dean.

"Prove it ."said Cass.

And Dean did .

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the shortness of the chapter but I wanted to put this in two parts the next chapter is a year later for the group . Its what I wanted for the story . <strong>

**Thanks for reading and reviewing .**

**The next chapter will be May 6th . **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews , the alerts and the favorites .**

**I'm sorry that i didn't update . college is crazy and the papers and finals are coming and i just needed to study and research for the papers I have due .I didnt really have time to write anything .**

**Anyway sorry again . Back to the story . it is a year later . Dean is at community college and is still working at Bobby's auto shop and repair . Cass is in Universtiy of Kansas for his second year and is majoring at Biology and is making friends . Sam is still with Jess and is taking AP classes . Max is in Brown University in New York and has a boyfriend .**

**I don't own Supernatural just the OC's **

* * *

><p>"Dean when are you coming by ?"asked Castiel Novak .<p>

Castiel was in his dormroom at the Universtiy of Kansas on the phone with his boyfriend of a year and an half . Dean Winchester , they have been best friends before Dean man up and kiss Cass while in a batman costume . It was later in a month when they offical got together the night of thanksgiving . They have been together since . Even if Cass' mom and brother didn't like it and had someone black mail them into breaking up they were still together and will still be .

"Cass I'm coming for Spring break since you didn't want to leave because of some paper you're writing . "said Dean.

"Good . I haven't see you since christmas and video chat doesn't count ."said Cass.

Since Cass was living at school , it was hard for the couple to see each other . The first year was hard but they got used to it. It was only when Cass went home for the holidays when they spent time together . (Dean did things to Cass that Cass could never tell anyone .) It was werid not being able to hang out like they did but with texting , email and web cams , they made it work. Even if Cass went to school almost near home it was still far away .

"I know babe but it's only four days till break . I promise when I get there it will be alot of noise making of the good kind . "said Dean.

Cass can feel Dean smirking through the phone . He still blush .

"Dean we're not spending the week in bed . I want you to see the school and meet my new friends . "said Cass.

When Cass started school last August in freshmen year and was unpacking his stuff in his dorm room .He met two boys Grath and Leo . Grath was tall and skinny . He told Cass that he was getting over a break up which resulted in him losing weight because of it . He had brown hair and brown eyes . and He love giving hugs and listening to mostly 90's R&B songs . There was one song that Grath had as his ringtone called Posion by BellBivDevoe . He loved that song .

Leo was a dark skinned boy who was the first of his brothers to go school . He mostly kept to himself . He only talked to Grath and Cass because they were his roommates other than that he would spend his time in the library and read .

"Sure Cass , Listen I have to go to Bobby's . I'll call you when I'm on break . "said Dean.

Cass sighed "Ok , can't wait to see you . I love you ."he said .

"Can't wait to see you too . My left hand hurts from all that wacking at night , you have no idea how much I miss you . But you get the idea in Four days ."said Dean .

Cass laugh and blush "Prev , tell me you love me and go to work . "he said .

"I love you and you better show me how much you miss me when I see you . "said Dean .

"Whatever , talk to you soon ."said Cass.

"Bye Cass, just four days and we will be together . "said Dean .

"Four days , Can't wait ."said Cass.

"Bye babe ."said Dean.

"Bye sweetheart."said Cass.

"Dude we talk about this . Don't call me that . "said Dean .

Cass laughed and hang up .

"Was that your boyfriend .?"asked a voice .

Cass turn from his desk and saw Grath at the doorway of the room .

"Yeah , He's coming over for Spring break . I hope that's ok with you . I think I need to tell Leo . "said Cass.

Dean wasn't there when Cass met the others living with for the year . But Cass told them that he was gay and had boyfriend . Grath and Leo taken it well but made Cass promise not do anything to them as they sleep. It was meant for a joke but when Cass told Dean he was piss off they would say something like that to Cass. Cass talked Dean out of coming to beat Grath and Leo to the floor for thinking since Cass is gay he would want any man . After that Grath and Leo met Dean over video chat and was threated to not say anything like to Cass or they would holding some of their teeth when he goes over there .

"It's fine . I'm heading home anyway and you know Leo will be at the library . So just in case there is something happening in the room , put a sock on the door knob . I don't want Leo telling me that he was blinded by what Dean and you were doing ."said Grath .

Cass blushed . "I'll tell Leo when he gets back and we will make sure the door is lock. "he said .

"Oh and no sex on my bed ."said Grath .

Cass went over to his bed and threw a pillow at Grath who got hit in the face with it .

"That won't happen , jackasss "said Cass.

Grath laughed at him .

Cass shook his head at his roommate and friend .

* * *

><p>"Dean , Can I talk to you ?"asked someone .<p>

Dean was going over some papers for Bobby at work , Making sure everything was ok . He hope Sam was going to help with this math but it was alright for now .

Dean looked at up the person . It was Lisa . A girl who came to the shop mostly every day with car trouble or that was what Dean thought . She was pretty with her long brown hair that had highlight of red in them , blue eyes (nothing like Cass') , and with an hour glass shape that any man would thank god for . But not Dean he was with Cass for a year and an half . That was a long time for Dean but it was worth everything Dean and Cass been through with people not wanting them to be together . Cass' mom got over it but told them to keep the kissing away from her and others when Dean comes to the house . They did what she said and everything was alright again well almost .

"What's wrong Lisa ?"asked Dean .

She smiled , "Umm . I was wondering if you could check something for me . There is this noise everytimes I use the brakes and I was worry something is wrong with . Can you check to make sure everything is ok ."she said .

Dean sighed at this . "Lisa , I can't I have to go over these papers , ask Nick . Bobby wanted me in the office not working on the cars . Sorry ."he said .

Lisa huffed . "Ok maybe next time . I just feel better when you're the one checking but whatever . "she said leaving the room .

Dean rolled his eyes ,"Four days untill Cass, Just four days ." said Dean .

Dean hope he didn't have to curse that girl out before the break .

* * *

><p>It was finally Spring Break . Mostly everyone at the Uni was going on home or traveling .<p>

Cass was staying here and making sure the room was clean for Dean . Even though he knew Dean didn't mind . It still give Cass a reason to clean the room .

"Dude , stop it . Your bf won't care . Didn't you tell us he leaves his room like a pig lives with him . Stop cleaning "said Grath .

Cass stop to look at the other boy . Grath was packing for his visit back home .

"I know but I just can't help it . " said Cass.

Grath was going to say something but stop when someone knock on the door .

Cass blush .and ran to the door . He open it and stare at the most amazing green eyes he ever saw .

Dean Winchester the boy no man that Cass was in love with .

Standing just a few inches taller than Cass at 6'3". With sandy blonde hair , pouty lips , freckles across his nose and eyes that made Cass fall in love with the other each time .

Dean was just looking at Cass .

"Hi ."said Dean.

"Hi."said Cass.

"Just kiss already ."said Grath .

They did just that . Cass and Dean broke apart .

Dean girn . "This will be a very good week ."he said .

Cass blush not knowing what Dean had plan for the week .

* * *

><p><strong>I'm Back sorry if this short . there will be more for the chapter . <strong>

**I will make sure to update when I say I will . That will May 20th. I will update then . **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing .**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thanks for the review and the new favorite . I reallly don't know how many chapters are going to be left . I know I said sixteen or eighteen but this is eighteen and I still have more to write about Dean and Cass. I'll try to figure out something .**

**I don't own Supernatural just the OC's.**

* * *

><p>"So this your dormroom . It's nice "said Dean.<p>

After Grath left it was just Cass and Dean in the dorm . Dean was taking a look around the room . Each space the boys were different . Full of posters and different desk and style for the boys . Dean walked towards Cass' bed and layed down .

"Thanks , I think . Do you want to take a tour of the campus or sleep .?"asked Cass .

Dean turn on his stomach and place his arm under Cass' pillow and face him.

"What do you think?"asked Dean.

Cass went over to him and layed beside him .

"Alright sleep but I want you to see the school."said Cass.

Dean had his eyes close most likely sleeping already .

Cass sighed and close his eyes as well.

* * *

><p>When Dean and Cass had woken up , Cass showed Dean around .<p>

His first stop to show Dean was a little cafe that was near the library , the two had lunch and were talking about what was new their lives since starting college .

Cass was still the nerd in school while Dean was just trying to get a passing grade .

After lunch Cass took Dean to different spot around the campus . Dean complain when they went inside the library . But quiet down when Cass started to kiss him .

* * *

><p>" Cass this place isn't half bad , but I don't think I could ever get in . "said Dean.<p>

They were back in the dorm now after they got dinner from a food truck near the campus .

"Dean , You can get in if you work harder and not get lazy ."said Cass.

They were cuddling on Cass' bed watching a movie .

"It's hard not to get lazy when there is too much homework to and not enough time . Plus I'm working so that won't give me much time for school and spending time with a blue eyed boy when I can."said Dean .

Cass looked at Dean . "Who is this blue eyed boy you speak of ?"he asked .

"You know him, He has bed hair and full plumps lips that just want to kiss . He is the love of my life . "said Dean .

Cass grin at him ."Oh , really the love of you life . That is chick flick moment right there . "he said .

"Fine , just kiss me already ."said Dean.

Cass sighed "If you really want me to ."he said .

Dean leaned down and kiss soundlessly .

It was going to be a good night .

* * *

><p>Over the next few days came quick for the couple .<p>

They spent the days walking around or driving in the impala to have a picnic somewhere quiet and peaceful .

When it was the last day of Spring break . Cass and Dean spent the day together in bed , just what Dean wanted .

"Do you really need to go back ?"asked Cass.

The couple had taken a shower and were back in bed again .

"Yeah , Bobby had given me spring break off with pay but I need to get back . I can't stop bugging Sam forever what kind of big brother would be if I don't annoy my freakishly tall little brother . "said Dean .

Cass laugh at him. "Whatever , I just feel that we don't spend enough time together . "he said .

"What you mean is we don't do it enough , I told you Cass we just need the web cam or the phone we can be fine . "said Dean .

Cass smack Dean on his chest . "Prev , I can't do that when my roommates are here ."he said blushing .

Dean held him tigher .

"It's ok you can do it in the bathroom . "said Dean .

"Prev ,"said Cass and he took his pillow under his head and hit Dean with it .

This started a pillow fight which turn into a tickle fight with Dean tickling Cass to the point where Cass was red in the face .

It was one of the best day they had together .

* * *

><p>"Dean , you're back . Where did you go ?"asked Lisa .<p>

It was a few days back from being with Cass and Dean had to get back to work again which also meant seeing Lisa Braden almost everyday .

'I'm gay and I still have to deal with crazy chick , Where is Max when you need her ?'thought Dean .

"I went to visit my boyfriend at school ."said Dean .

Hoping that this will make Lisa back off .

"Oh , well since you're back can you check on my car for me ?"asked Lisa .

Dean saw this look in her eyes that was not good .

Dean sighed . "Alright but I really need to get back to the papers "he said .

Lisa grin at him and grap his hand leading him to her .

It was not a good day after all .

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry If this short .I just feel stuck on how to end the story . I'll try harder next time . <strong>

**I think chapter nineteen will be longer and more details . **

**Maybe just three more chapters . **

**Next update is june 16th . I need time to plan it out .**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing .**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:Thanks for the reviews and the new alert.**

**I don't own Supernatural just the OC's.**

* * *

><p>"So how was your spring break with Dean-o ?"asked Grath.<p>

Cass was getting ready to go to a study group when Grath ask him a question.

"Umm , It was great . It's been awhile since we saw each other face to face ." said Cass blushing.

"Huh , I hope there wasn't any dirtyness near my bed ."said Grath .

Cass rolled his eyes ," You don't have to worry nothing happen near your bed."he said .

Grath nodded at him . "Did Dean meet Leo ?"he asked .

"No , not really . "said Cass.

"What?, Did Leo spend his time in the library the whole week?."asked Grath.

"Dean saw him when we were in the library. I wave to him and he left ."said Cass.

Grath shook his head sightly at this . "I'll talk to him."he said .

Cass took his book bag heading for the door he turn to Grath ."It's nothing , Leo just loves the library more than some people ."he said .

"Yeah but you have friends to talk and you should talk to them not read books all day . "said Grath .

"Whatever , I'm late . See you later ."said Cass.

"Alright bye ."said Grath .

Cass wave to him and left .

* * *

><p>"Dean-o long time no see ."said a voice behind Dean.<p>

Dean was about it get the impala when he heard someone talk to him .

He turn and saw someone that he didn't seen in a long time , Max.

Dean had to look at her closely to see she had change alot .

Her hair grew longer and she died it jet black with blue and purple highlights in it .

She change her eyes color to hazel contacts and got a nose ring . She was dress more mature now than when she was in high school .

"Wow Max, you look good ."said Dean .

Max smirked that him and walk up to him for a hug .

"Don't let Cass hear you say that ."she said.

"He's not here but I'll let him know you said that . What are you doing back ?"he asked.

"Visiting mom , I figure since I haven't seen the old crew in awhile, I would come and see if anyone came back home . "Max said .

"Ok, you know you could've look us up on facebook or twitter to see how we are ."said Dean .

"Yeah , but nothing is more better than see each other face to face . Plus half you guys don't go online so how can I now what is up with everyone ?"asked Max.

"Whatever , So what's been going on with you ?"asked Dean.

Max launch into a story about her college life in NYC. While getting into the impala with Dean.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you are here Max , It feels like forever."said Jess.<p>

Dean had brought Max over to the Winchester house and to hang out with Sam and Jess .

Dean caught the couple in lip lock . It was funny for Dean to embrass Sam when he saw what they were doing on the couch .

"I know , I need to get your number and email so I could talk to you . College is hard and making friends is harder . Dean call Cass so we can talk . I miss lover boy . "said Max.

"Fine , Just don't ask anything stupid to him ."said Dean.

"Whatever, call him up please ."said Max bitting into her second sandwich .

Dean sighed and called Cass .

Cass picked up on the second ring .

"Hi Dean , What's up"asked Cass.

"Hey babe I have someone here wants to talk to you ."said Dean.

" Who is it ?"asked Cass.

"Its- , "He was cut off when Max took the phone away from Dean to say ,

"HI CASS , YOU MISS ME ?"yelled Max through the phone .

Dean shook his head at this . He turn to see Jess and Sam trying to hold back their laughs at him .

"Bitch ."said Dean.

"Jerk , Come on Jess I want to show something ."said Sam.

"I better not hear any moaning . Remember wait untill you are married ."said Dean.

Sam snorted at that ."Yeah like you and Cass waitied ."he said .

Sam and Jess went to his room and close the door loudly .

"Damn giant ."said Dean shaking his head at his brother .

"Dean , Cass wants to talk you . "said Max , who was near the couch .

"God , what did you say ?"asked Dean.

Max sigh and rolled her eyes , "Nothing , you don't trust me ?"she asked him pouting .

"Give me the phone ."said Dean.

Dean hoped whatever Max told Cass didn't scared him for life .

* * *

><p>"I miss seeing you guys , NYC is nothing without the crew . "said Max .<p>

Dean, Sam , Jess and Max were eating at an diner that was close to where Dean works .

"We know , I just think you are alittle home sick . I thought your hot boyfriend could've kept you busy."said Jess.

Max smirked at her.

Sam looked at Jess , "How do you know her boyfriend is hot ?"he asked her .

Jess blushed . "I was repeating what Max told me . She said he was hot , but I think he is ok . You Sam Winchester are the only guy who I think is hot ."she said and lean into him to kiss him .

When they broke apart Sam was blushing and Jess grinned at him .

"Awwww, you guys are so cute . I hope you two get marry soon . "said Max .

"We're only seventeen . "said Sam .

"Yeah , mom and dad will kill you if you get hitched so soon ."said Dean.

"Ok enough with the marriage talk , I have something big to talk about . "said Max .

"What is it ?"asked Dean.

"You have to guess Deano."said Max .

Dean rolled his eyes , "Fine don't tell me ."he said .

Max was going to say when someone called Dean's name .

"Dean? , Is that you ?"asked someone .

Dean winced . Sam and Jess was facing Dean and Max in the booth near door . No one that knew the back of Dean's head would know it was him .

Max turn to look at the person ."Who is that ?"she asked.

Dean didn't have to look to know it was Lisa .

"It's this chick who keeps showing up at Dean's work with car problem . If your car is that mess up just get a new car . "said Jess.

"I think she is trying to get with Dean."said Sam .

Max looked at Dean .

"Is that true ?"she asked .

'Great , Max is pissed .' thought Dean.

"Yeah , I guess ."said Dean .

"Move , I want to talk to this Lisa chick . "said Max.

"You don't need to move , She is coming over now ."said Sam .

Sure enough Dean heard the click of Lisa's shoes hitting the wooden floor coming toward their side of the diner .

Dean looked up when Lisa stop near him .

She had a smile on her face . "Dean , did you hear me ? . I thought it was you . "she said.

"Hi Sammy , Jess ."said Lisa.

Jess said hi back but Sam said ,"Its Sam . They get to call me that ."he said .

Lisa nodded at this ."So Dean I was wondering if you look at my car again it was making noise when I was driving here , Since I saw you here i thinking you could just it for a sec ."she said smiling sweetly at him.

Dean looked at Sam and Jess , They were not happy . Dean didn't even look at Max to know that she was looking at him with that pissed off look on her face .

"Umm , I was hanging out with my friends , What about tomorrow .?"he asked .

Lisa looked upset at this .

"Well , Since no one will introduce me , I'll do it myself . Hi I'm Max."said Max .

Lisa look at her for the first time since she was talking to Dean ,not even noticing her . But she did notice that the girl place an arm around Dean's shoulder . She was mad .

"Oh, Hi , Lisa but you already knew that . "she said .

Max caress Dean's shoulder as she look at Lisa following the movement of her hand . Max smirked .

"How do you know Dean?"asked Max.

Lisa looked up Dean's shoulder at Max.

"He fixs my car when I need him ."said Lisa .

"Huh, I don't think Dean is on the clock to look at your car now , Right Dean?"she asked him .

Dean was pulled from his thought by Max . Given the fact she was caressing his shoulder , he was trying not to notice that fact .

"No , Sorry ."he said looking down at his plate .

Max smirked as Lisa look at her hand touching Dean's hair near the back of his head . "See he is hanging with us . Sorry ."said Max not really sounding sorry about it .

Sam and Jess girnned at her . She winked at them . Dean was playing with the rest of the food on his plate not listening .

"OK, But I can have you - I mean see you tomorrow right Dean?"Lisa said .

Max caught the slip .

"Yeah ok see you tomorrow Lisa . "said Dean looking at her and smiled alittle.

Lisa smiled back and walked away , Max look at her as she went and winked at Lisa when she looked back at them .

"God that was werid ."said Dean letting out exhale breath from his mouth .

"That bitch wants you Dean. Did you see the way she was looking at me when I was touching you . She is lucky I wasn't Cass. "said Max.

"Lucky you were here Max . If you weren't she would have sat with Dean and ruin everything ."said Jess.

"You need to tell Cass, Have you told her that you are taken and got a man .?"aked Max .

"Yes and I don't think she gets it ."said Dean .

"If you would move out my way I would galdly tell her and show her who Cass is and Make her stay away ."said Max.

Dean didn't move ,"Can we just finish and go to the movies ?"he asked .

"Fine but I want to promise you will tell Cass that some tramp is trying to get with you . "said Max.

"I don't need you to tell me what to do ."said Dean.

Max shook her at this ."Some chick is trying and failing to get you and you won't tell Cass. I'm not your friend but Cass' too . So if you won't tell me I will . I'm not scared I beat a boy down . "she said .

"Umm , Why don't we leave and catch a movie . "said Sam .

Dean got up and threw some bills and left .

"What a jerk."said Max .

* * *

><p>After the movie , Max went home with Jess going with her .<p>

Sam was in his room . Leaving Dean by himself .

Dean was in his room when he heard his phone go off . He check to see who it was that text him . It was Cass.

Cass: Hey How is everything .?

Dean:Fine , Max spend the whole with me , Sam and Jess.

Cass:I feel sorry for you .

Dean:Yeah , well I didn't seat near Sam&Jess making out .

Cass:Gross .

Dean :Could you call me instead . I want to tell you something .

Cass: ok.

Dean sighed as Cass call him.

"Cass?"asked Dean as put the phone to ear .

"Yes , Dean what is it ?"Cass asked him.

'Here goes nothing .'thought Dean.

* * *

><p><strong>I will leave it as that . <strong>

**I'm happy wrote more . The story will be coming to end . Only three chapters left and a time skip for the boys and the others . **

**I will update June 30th . **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing .**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and the new alerts .**

**I don't own Supernatural just the OC's.**

**The start of the chapter is in the middle of Cass and Dean's talk .**

* * *

><p>"And then she came to the table we were in and started talking me while Max was touching me , You need to talk to her about that . Max thinks that something is going to happen .Cass you need to know that nothing will never happen . I love you and that is that ."Dean said . He sighed as he went over to his bed and laid down.<p>

"Cass?"asked Dean.

"I'm here Dean, Just thinking ."said Cass.

Dean knew it was wrong to talk about this over the phone but he had a feeling that If he didn't talk to Cass , Max would drive over to the University and tell Cass.

"Umm , Cass are you going to say something ?"asked Dean.

"I think that you should get another job or get another schedule . "said Cass.

"What ? Cass, I'm not going to change jobs just because some chick has a crush on me ."said Dean.

Cass sighed " I just think that she has some idea in her head that she can be with you , but that won't happen . Dean just let Max take care of this ."he said.

"Max? , You know that she is crazy . Listen to me . Lisa's crush will end soon and that is that . I worked with Bobby since high school ,I'm not going to quit because of some chick "said Dean.

"I can't really deal with now . I have finals coming up , only a week and I will be with you in person. "said Cass.

"I know , I miss you and I can't wait for you to be here ."said Dean.

Cass chuckled lightly "You can't wait for me to be in bed with you ."he said .

Dean smirked at this "Yeah and other things ."he said .

"Perv."said Cass.

"You know it ."said Dean.

" But I still love you."said Cass.

"Love you too."said Dean.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow ."said Cass.

"Ok. Dream of me ."said Dean.

"Whatever bye ,"said Cass.

"Bye babe ."said Dean.

Dean hang up and went to change for bed .

* * *

><p>It was two weeks later that Cass was finish with his second year of college and he was able to come home .<p>

Dean and Cass were very happy to see each other face to face . Cass was just happy to be home .

"Hey , would you be ok If my friends came with us to the party Friday . I think it would be nice for them to meet the others ."said Cass.

Cass and Dean were having a pinic at the gazebo they spent a very special night in. It was one of many dates they were going to have since Cass has taken a break from school and was going to spend the summer with Dean.

"I guess, I mean does Leo know that he is going to hang out with people and not books right?"asked Dean.

Cass gave him a look ."Yes , he knows . I figured out why he spends all his time in the library , He has a crush on a girl that works there . Grath told me ."he said.

Dean smirked ."Is that all? I kind of forgive him for not meeting me . I would've done the same thing If you were working in a library . I can see you working in a library . Sniffing the books , Making sure everything is in order . I thought that would be your dream job . "he said .

Cass lightly shoved Dean."Jerk, Leo is just trying to find the right way to get the girl to notice him and maybe he thinks staying at the library will get her to notice him ."he said .

"Whatever I just think It's stupid . "said Dean.

Cass looked at him ."You're one to talk, dressing up as the dark knight to kiss me ."he said.

Dean pretended to look hurt ."What? I thought it was good idea . I won't think you would be ok with me kissing you like that in front of everyone ."he said .

Cass shook his head at this and lean into Dean to kiss him .

* * *

><p>It was later in the day when Dean and Cass meet their friends at a park for a hang out that was long over due . Ash and Jo were still together , so were Chuck and Becky . Max brought her boyfriend from New York to visit . Sam and Jess brought their friends Andy and Ava . Cass made Grath and Leo come aslo.<p>

"I'm so happy everyone came . "said Max.

"Yeah , you just wanted to bother somepeople here ."said Dean.

Dean , Cass, Sam , Jess and Max with her boyfriend Alex were sitting together at table that Sam bought .

The others that came were playing games near them.

"No, Dean-o . I can just bother you to see that vein pop out on your forehead , I get the same results everytime ."said Max smirking at Dean.

"Why can't you guys just get along ?"asked Cass.

"I don't think that will happen soon Cass . "said Sam .

Max laughed ."Dean-o knows I'm playing , right?"she said.

"Yeah whatever . "said Dean.

Cass was about to say something when Dean's phone went off .

"Who is that ?"asked Cass.

Dean took his phone out to check , "I don't know ."he said as he answer it .

"Hello,"said Dean.

Cass watch Dean's expession change slowly as he listen to whoever was on the other line .

"How did you get my number ?"asked Dean.

He got up from the table looking pissed off as he walked away .

"Who ever is on the other line is stupid to call Dean."said Sam.

"I wonder who is it ?"asked Jess.

"I have a guess."said Max .

Jess looked at Max shocked ."No , You really think that ?"asked Jess.

"Who is it ?"asked Alex .

"No one you know babe ."said Max .

Dean came back looking mad .

"Who was it Dean?"asked Cass.

"No one I like ."said Dean.

Cass looked at Dean trying to figure out who called to upset Dean.

"Dean let me use your phone ."said Max .

"No,"said Dean .

Max looked at him . Dean sighed and handed his phone to her .

"Be right back babe ."Max said to Alex and kiss him before she walked away from the group .

"I really don't want to be rude . "said Dean .

Cass snorted at this .

"But , Your girl is crazy ."said Dean.

Alex smiled at this ."She can be like that sometimes but she is amazing in bed ."he said .

All the boys made faces but Jess smirked at this.

"Dude don't ever say that again."said Dean.

Shaking the thought out of his head Dean looked up to see Max coming back to the table .

"Who did you called ?"asked Dean.

"My mom . "said Max .

Dean rolled his eyes and pulled Cass close to him .

"You two are so cute ."said Max.

Dean have her the finger . She winked at him .

"You scare me ."said Dean.

Max girn at him.

* * *

><p>It was the middle of June when Cass got a text from Max one morning .<p>

Cass was staying with the Winchesters while his mother and Aunt were on a vaction around the world .

Dean had left for work , Sam was spending the day with Jess since it was the last day of school for them and Mary was at work as well.

Cass looked at the text , It says : I know who called Dean .

Cass just called Max for the answer . She picked up at the second ring .

"Hey Cassie , I had a feeling you would call me ."said Max sounding different .

Cass sighed "Is that your sexy phone voice ?"he asked .

Max spoke in her natural voice . "How was it ?"she asked .

"Horrible , What was it you wanted to tell me ?"asked Cass.

"Right , well remember that day that the park ?"asked Max.

"Yes ."said Cass.

"Well I redailed the number and I know who called him ."said Max.

"Ok, Tell me Max ."said Cass.

"The person who I call some unlady like names is Lisa , Lisa called Dean . "said Max .

"What?, How did she get his number ? and since when are you a lady ."said Cass.

"That doesn't matter . What matter is that chick has his number and is calling him . "said Max .

"I know . "said Cass.

"What are you going to do ?"said Max .

Cass didn't answer her . He didn't know what to say . He was thinking if he should be worried about this .

* * *

><p><strong>I will put more in the next chapter . <strong>

**There will be another time skip .**

**The next update is july 20th .**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing .**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews , alerts and the favorites for me and the story .**

**I wanted to point out something my friend who was rereading the story told me that I already wrote a lisa in the story , This lisa is different form the one I wrote about in the early chapters . The lisa in this chapter is a little OC . I just wanted to clear that up . Thank god for my friend telling me this . I hope no one thought they were one in the same . This Lisa met Dean from work . I just wanted to say that .**

**I don't own Supernatural just the OC's.**

**The chapter is a month later . So it is August . Max is still in Kansas with her boyfriend and Cass is still spending time at home too.**

* * *

><p>" This is crazy , If I was you Cass . I would beat the tramp down so she would know her place . Dean is your man , you have a right to defend what is yours against a home wrecker like Lisa . I mean Dean is gay . Is she smoking something ? , He will never be with her . This worse than Aiden and Zack threating to tell you guys to break up ."said Jo . She sighed as she took a sip of water .<p>

Cass and Max had told the others what was going on . Max told Jess to bring Jo and Becky to the house to talk.

"You don't think I know that ,"said Cass. He exhaled through his nose loudly and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands .

"I can't beat a woman down . That is wrong and something you and Max do . "He said .

"Well , you say the word and we will let her know what is going on ."said Max .

"No , I just need to talk to her about the issue . I won't let you two beat the crap out of some woman ."said Cass.

"Well If she doesn't listen then a beat down needs to happen ."said Jess.

Everyone looked at Jess . "What?, You know I'm right . "she said .

"I think talking would be better . No one goes to jail because of talking ."said Becky .

Cass nodded at this . "Thank you Becky . Dean doesn't need to know Max and Jo beat up someone ."he said .

"He would be happy that we took this problem off his hands . Did you tell him I blocked that street walker's number ?"asked Max .

When Max told him that Lisa called him . Max took Dean's phone to block Lisa's number from his phone . The less Dean knew the better.

"No , He didn't even tell me that she was called him ."said Cass.

"Let's not talk about this .It's too hot to talk about her . "said Jess.

"I just think Cass should take care of this soon before something happens ."said Max.

"Why do you care ?"asked Cass.

Max look shock at this ."Why do I care ? , I want to help you . Sorry If I feel that people I see as my friends are having bitches try to break them up . "she said.

Max got up and walked to the door. "I'll leave and let your relationship be ruined by a woman who will try anything to get Dean because you and Dean won't do anything so why should I ?"she said .

She open the door and left .

Jess covered her eyes . "Really Cass?"she asked .

"What ? I don't think she should be so into this problem ."said Cass.

"Max just cares . It's because of her parents ."said Jo.

"What are you talking about .?"asked Cass.

"Max's parents had the same problem . Some woman keep flirting with her Dad . Mom knew who the woman was , didn't think to say anything or do anything to stop it. Her Dad said it was nothing to worry about , Mom found out that Dad was banging said woman and left her . "said Jo.

Cass looked shocked.

"When there is family gathering . Max told me that the woman likes to show off that she took her Dad from her Mom with the kids they have together . Max doesn't want you to be like her mom . Weak and passive ."said Becky.

"I didn't know ."said Cass.

"Yeah well, Max doesn't like to share family stories . She got worried when I told her what was going on ."said Jess.

"I should talk to her ."said Cass.

"No, I don't want her to think the only reason you are saying sorry is because of what we told you. "said Jo.

Cass shook his head . "I don't care , I'll figure something out ."he said.

"Alright , We need to plan something fast . That chick won't stop untill we do something about it."said Jess.

"Yeah , we have to make sure that we won't go to jail for it ."said Jo.

"Let's get to work."said Cass.

* * *

><p>It was two weeks later that Cass and Max had to get back to school but they came back for the labor day weekend .<p>

Dean told Cass that two of his co-workers were having a party at a club and wanted to invited some people to it .

Cass invited Max, Jo and Becky . Jess was spending the weekend with Sam and her parents .  
>It was a hour and a half into the party when things started to get bad .<p>

"Oh my god that thing is here ."said Max.

Cass looked over to where Max was staring someone down.

"Seriously , Can't she go somewhere . I think you need to call the police . She is following Dean."said Jo.

"Come on."said Max.

Cass, Max and Jo headed to where Lisa was .

"You need to leave ."said Max .

Lisa was dress a way that was sure to get any man but one .

"I'm sorry , Who gave you the right to tell someone to leave ."said Lisa.

"You really think I'm going to believe that you came here because you were invited ."said Cass.

Lisa look at Cass and smirked at him."I was invited . How's Dean by the way ?"she asked .

"Why ask ? Oh that's right you can't call him . I wonder why ."said Max.

"You really need to find something else to do . Dean is in a relationship and it's sad that you can't find a man . So you bother a gay man who is with another man."said Jo.

Lisa raised her eyebrow. "Dean is just confused ."she said .

"That is it ."Max.

She pushed Lisa into the wall and got in her face ."You will never get Dean. Get it into your slut brain bitch . He will be with Cass and that is that . If I ever see you anywhere near him . I will break your face so bad that no man will ever be with you ."she said .

Cass pulled Max back when Dean came around the corner where they were.

"Cass , I was looking for you , What is going on ?"asked Dean.

"Your boyfriend and friends were threating me ."said Lisa .

She walked towards Dean and stood near him.

"What is she talking about ?"asked Dean.

"We were talking about the way this bitch , I mean Lisa was behaving towards you . She needs to stop and since you wouldn't do it . We did . "said Max.

"Cass can we talk ?"asked Dean.

Lisa smirked at this . Max made a fist .

Cass looked at Max and then at Lisa .

"Yeah."said Cass.

Dean and Cass walked towards a room on the other side of the club .

"What the hell were thinking ?"asked Dean.

"I was thinking that this problem needs to stop . Dean she came her knowing you were going to be here . "said Cass.

Dean started to paced ."You don't think I know that . "he said .

"You knew she was coming . Why did we even come here ?"asked Cass.

"This is a co-workers and friends party . It would be rude not to show up."said Dean.

Cass shooked his head at this .

"What is wrong with you ? , Back in the day you wouldn't care if you were at a party with people you don't even like . "said Cass.

"People change Cass"said Dean.

"I don't care about other people I care about us . You do know the only reason why she's here is you ."said Cass.

"I know . I talked to her and I know Max and Jo are threating her right now ."said Dean.

Cass smiled a little."They really care about us . "he said.

"Yeah , come on I want some pie ."grinned Dean.

"Whatever."said Cass.

They left the room to see Max, Jo and Becky laughing .

Cass was confused by this ."What happen?"he asked .

Jo turn to him . "Nothing , Just Max putting Lisa in her place . "she said .

"What did you do ?"asked Dean.

Max smirked "Nothing to get me put in jail . I just talked and she threw a punch and I ruinned her dress with fruit punch and threw her out by her hair ."she said .

Dean shook his head , he sighed . "I hope you know you started a war with her ."he said .

Max shruged ."I don't care . I made sure she won't bother you anymore . So your welcome ."she said .

"Thanks . Come on Cass."said Dean .

The couple walked away looking happier in months .

* * *

><p>It was finally Christmas break . Cass came back home with Dean picking him up .<p>

Cass has been feeling a little off since he came back to school after labor weekend . He's been feeling sick and feeling more tired than normal .

He keep taking naps and eating food he doesn't always eat .

When Cass woke up the morning of Christmas eve, He was hit with a wave of nausea. Cass all but ran to the bathroom as he started throwing up when he got there .

"Cass, You okay in there .?"asked Dean .

Cass only respond was more vomiting .

"I'll get you some tea ."said Dean.

Dean walked to the kitchen . He saw Sam and Mary at the counter .

"Is he going to be alright ?"asked Sam .

"I hope so . I don't know what he eat last night to make him throw up like that."said Dean.

It was about ten minutes later when Cass came in the kitchen . He was looking paler than normal . Dean rushed to him and help him into a chair .

"Are you alright Cass?"asked Dean .

Cass nodded as he took a sip of tea Dean made for him .

"You really scared me babe , what did you eat ?"asked Dean.

"I think it was the pizza ."Cass said as he took another sip .

"I hope everything is okay ."said Sam.

Cass nodded ."I'm okay . "he said .

"Let's go back to bed ."said Dean.

"Okay."said Cass.

* * *

><p>When it was late in the afternoon . Cass was getting everything ready for the Christmas dinner Mary was making with his mom .<p>

He was getting over vomiting in the afternoon again. The Winchester's were out shopping . His family was coming over and Max was due to come by later or sooner . Cass didn't know .

Cass was looking over the presents he got everyone when the door bell rang . He walked to the door and saw that it was Max that came over .

"Hey ."said Max . She was wearing a blue pea coat that came just above the thigh and had her hair in a bun . she was wearing skinny jeans with Uggs.

"Hey , come on in . "said Cass.

* * *

><p>"I think you're pregnant ."said Max.<p>

Cass choked on the piece of cookie he was eatting .

They were in the living watching T.V when Max told him this.

Max thumped his back and give him water to drink .

"That can't happen."said Cass.

"Well we do live in world when it can happen."said Max

"I mean is , Dean and I are safe . "said Cass.

"Condoms can break , So you can be pregnant ."said Max .

'Could I be pregnant , What will Dean say about this' thought Cass.

He pray Dean will not over react too much.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter is the last . It will be a long one . I didnt really think I would write so much chaptesr but I just needed to finish the story .<strong>

**The next update is August 10th .**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing .**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:I want to say thank you to everyone who had reviewed , alerted and made the story their favorite. I didn't really think to start writing a story but I did it and I'm happy with it .**

**This the last chapter of A love lost ? I hope everyone likes it .**

**I don't own Supernatural just the OC's.**

* * *

><p>"Cass , I'm gonna come back ok ."said Max.<p>

Max was still with Cass after she told him he could be pregnant .

Cass couldn't really hear Max . He was too lost in thought to know what she said , It was only when he heard the door close that he snap out of it .

"Oh God ."he said thinking over of the problem he was having.

* * *

><p>Max came back a few mintues later . They started to get the house ready for the dinner . Max didn't say what she brought untill they were done .<p>

"What ?"asked Cass . They were placing the finishing touches on the Christmas tree when Max pulled him into the bathroom at the Winchester house .

"I bought you a test . So you can know what is going on with you ."said Max.

Cass looked at the little box Max was holding and took it from her .

"I don't know , Some home pregnancy test don't always work . Did you get the right one ? "asked Cass.

Max sighed ."Yes I did, Just take the test and you will be have a peace of mind about it ."she said .

"What if I'm pregnant . I can't have a kid now , I'm in college , I don't even have a place for the baby . I can't ."said Cass , He was panicing .

Max grapped him by his shoulders to make him look at her ."Clam down . Everything will be ok . "she said.

Cass nodded at this ."How will Dean take this?, We don't really have a place to stay , Dean works for Bobby that job pays ok but won't get apartment and I work at school and live there . I can't leave school and have a kid . "he said .

"You will be fine , I can get you a place to stay . My dad has a house that he is not using and said I could live there when I come home to visit . Its two hours away . You and Dean can take the first floor and I'll get the second . "said Max.

Cass looked at her ."Why are you so nice to me ?"he asked .

Max smiled at him ."You and the girls are my first real friends , best friends . I will do anything to see you happy and safe . I know it's alot but I just have a feeling that you and I will be friends for a longtime ."she said .

Cass hugged her ."Thank you ."he said .

"Your welcome , Now pee on that stick and find out if you are carrying Dean's baby."she said .

Cass shook his head at this . "It's my baby too. "he said .

"Whatever . I'll be in the kitchen . Text me when it's done."she said.

Cass turn to look at mirror as Max left the bathroom.

It was a few minutes later when Cass came to the kitchen . Max turn to him .

"Well?"she asked .

"I'm having a baby ."said Cass.

Max squealed and jump on him . "I'm so happy . I'm going to be a aunt ."she said .

Cass held on to Max and his mind filled with doubt of Dean's reaction to this.

* * *

><p>It was alittle after five in the evening when the Winchesters and everyone else that was coming over for the Christmas dinner came back to the house .<p>

Cass took the test to hide it incase Dean would find it by accident .

Cass was freaking out about telling Dean. He knew Dean was not ready for a child . He was the same but he knew if it happen soon then it wasn't something he could stop .

They weren't even married yet . What will his mom and dad say . What will their friends say ?

Cass knew that Max was happy and ready to help , Jess might be too.

"Cass , You ok in there ?"asked Dean.

The was pack with people and Cass was getting ready for the dinner .

"Yeah , I'm almost done ."he said .

Cass was wearing a sky blue dress shirt with a black tie and black skinny jeans . He was putting his coverse sneakers that match his shirt .

Cass came out of Dean's room to see Dean in hallway waiting for him .

"Ready .?"he asked .

"Yes Dean."Cass said .

Dean went over to him and kiss him lightly on the lips .

Cass hoped Dean would be like this when he tells him about the baby.

* * *

><p>When the dinner was over Dean and Cass were laying down on Dean's bed . It was little after 10 at night.<p>

Cass was wondering if he should tell Dean now or after Christmas .

"Are you awake ?"asked Dean.

Cass turn over to face Dean.

"Yeah."said Cass.

"I love you."said Dean.

"We are not having sex Dean."said Cass.

Dean smirked ."I was just saying it for no reason ."he said .

Cass looked at him."You are a perv , Go to sleep."he said.

Dean move to sleep on his back . He placed his arm on Cass' lower back to move him closer .

"I love you too."said Cass.

Cass felt Dean kiss the top of his head .

'I'll tell him later .'thought Cass as he felt sleep come to him again.

* * *

><p>It was actually a week and a half later when Cass told Dean he was pregnant .<p>

Cass knew Dean would freak out but he didn't think Dean who actually do it .

It was just the two of them at home . Sam and Jess were back at school , Mary was at work .

Cass sat Dean down and told him .

Cass watch Dean's face expression change to shock to anger and shock again.

Dean wanted Cass to get rid of the baby .

That was how the fight started . Dean gave Cass reason to why they couldn't have the baby now .

Cass didn't care anymore and said He wants the baby and it will be fine .

Dean didn't see it will be ok with this and Cass left the house with his things .

Dean never felt so heartbroken before as he watch Cass drive away ( his new car from his dad for Christmas).His heart started to hurt as he saw Cass leave.

* * *

><p>"What the hell Dean?"asked Sam.<p>

Dean finally told Sam and his mom what happen with him and Cass .

"It will be fine . He's just at his mom's house and it will ok."Dean told him.

"He is carrying my grandchild it better be ok . You better beg him to take you back ."said Mary .

She left for work . Sam was shaking his head .

"What ?"asked Dean.

"I just think it will be hard to talk to Cass . He is with Max at the new house she got from her dad ."said Sam.

"Damn ,"said Dean.

* * *

><p>The few days before Dean's birthday when Cass finally talked to Dean again.<p>

The days before Cass turn his phone off since the fight so he didn't get the messages form Dean.

He didn't check his email , facebook nothing that will give Dean a chance to talk to him.

Cass move into the lower half of the house Max has now .

His family was shock over the baby news . Jimmy wanted to kill Dean but didn't do that because the baby wouldn't want his second dad killed before he or she knew him.

Max and the others set up a the house for Cass and got ready for Dean to come by .

When Dean did come over it was just Cass and him talking with their friends over hearing what they were saying .

" I'm so sorry for what I said Cass. I was thinking that I'm too young and not ready for a kid . "said Dean.

"I know . I almost went into a panic attack when I took the test . Max helped me get over the shock."said Cass.

"She is very helpful since you have this house ."said Dean looking around.

It was a three bed and one bath . It was small but it had a kitchen and livingroom . It was a good first house for them.

"It's our house . Max said this is for us and the baby . "said Cass.

"Oh , That is really nice of her ."said Dean.

"Dean . I don't want to fight anymore . Being here without has been hard . I didn't get any sleep without you for the days when I left . I'm sorry for leaving ."said Cass.

"No it's my fault . I really didn't think about what I was saying . I was thinking about myself and not us." said Dean.

"I know . I just don't want to alone here. Move here and everything will be alright ."said Cass.

It's been like here without Dean with him . He didn't think he would last another night with Dean not holding him at night .

"So you forgive me then?"asked Dean.

Cass smiled at him ."Yes come over here and kiss me ."he said .

"Before I do that I want to ask you something ."said Dean.

"What is it ?asked Cass.

Dean got out of his chair and kneel in front of Cass and bought out a small box from behind him.

Cass looked at him with wide eyes .

"Dean?"asked Cass.

"Cass , I loved you since junior high and I will still love you untill the day I die . I want to be with you forever . Still with me and I promise I will stand with forever . What I want to say is Castiel Novak will you marry me ?"asked Dean.

Cass watch as Dean open the box to see a simple platinum ring .

"Wait you aren't doing this just because of the baby are you ?"asked Cass.

"No , I want us together . I was going to do this for your birthday but I couldn't wait and I want you to be with me , baby or not . This was going to happen."said Dean

"Then yes . I will marry you ."said Cass.

Max came out of one the room with their friends cheering .

Dean placed the ring on Cass' ring finger and they kiss .

"When is the wedding .?"asked Max.

* * *

><p><strong>Four years later<strong>

Alot had happen in the last four years for Cass and Dean.

The couple had twin boys that Dean and Cass had named after John and Jimmy , with Sam and Alex (Max's hubbie ) names as their middle names.

Dean and Cass got married after the twins first birthday.

Cass become Biology teacher at a local middle school.

Dean took over for Bobby when he retired at the shop.

Sam and Jess were married and were getting ready for a child.

Max was married and happy.

It was a happy four years and more to come .

**The end** .

* * *

><p><strong>I finish this story without thinking I could really do it .<strong>

**Thank you to everyone who read the story . I'm thankful for the reviews and the alerts and the favorites for me and the story .**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


End file.
